À mercê do desejo
by KellyKarina
Summary: Adaptação: Aquele poderia ser o encontro perfeito de apenas uma noite, mas então Bella presencia um inesperado assassinato e a única pessoa capaz de protegê-la da fúria do assassino misterioso é Edward, aquele que a faz esquecer-se do resto do mundo e a deixa à mercê do desejo...
1. Sinopse

**Resolvi postar essa história também. Espero que gostem!**

_O amor está no ar..._

Isabella Swan faz questão de evitar as badaladas festas que sua mãe, uma famosa socialite, costuma promover. Naquela noite, porém, não tivera escolha e ali estava ela, alçando um voo apaixonante nos braços do maravilhoso Edward Cullen. O bom senso lhe dizia para se afastar depressa, pois Edward era um "dez", isto é, o que havia de melhor na escala de charme e beleza, enquanto ela era apenas um "sete"... Ainda assim, quando Edward a toma nos braços e a beija com sensualidade, Bella se descobre flutuando nas asas da paixão.

Aquele poderia ser o encontro perfeito de apenas uma noite, mas então Bella presencia um inesperado assassinato e a única pessoa capaz de protegê-la da fúria do assassino misterioso é Edward, aquele que a faz esquecer-se do resto do mundo e a deixa à mercê do desejo...

**Até domingo!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Desculpem-me se houver alguns erros.**

**Capítulo 1**

Ela entrou apressada na festa. Por mais que tentasse andar com elegância, desequilibrava-se sobre o salto alto dos sapatos, que pareciam lhe machucar os pés, e puxava, agoniada, o minivestido preto que revelava curvas acentuadas e sensuais.

De onde estava, Edward Cullen apreciou as curvas exuberantes.

Os cabelos castanhos da mulher estavam presos no alto da cabeça por dois lápis amarelos. Escolha no mínimo bizarra para um coquetel formal. Era interessante o modo como ela se movia pelo imenso saguão, o andar um pouco desajeitado, o sorriso revelando certo nervosismo.

Não era o tipo de Edward. Não porque não fosse alta, esguia e com aparência de modelo internacional como todas as garotas com quem saía, porque ela o era; mas, sim, por parecer um peixe fora d'água naquela recepção elegante.

Estava a ponto de recomeçar a andar, quando algo o fez retroceder.

A bela e desajeitada desconhecida tropeçou nos próprios pés. Ao caminhar em sua direção, ela olhou ao redor de si para ver se alguém tinha notado.

Definitivamente, estava insegura.

Ainda assim, tinha algo nela que a tornava atraente. Talvez, fosse pelo fato de, em um mar de rosas da elite de Los Angeles, destacava-se como uma flor do campo singela e solitária, além de o rosto lhe parecer bonito e familiar.

Não dormira com ela, disso tinha certeza. Tampouco a conduzira em um dos aviões da Sky High Air. E, decerto, não tinham trabalhado juntos. Então quem seria ela?

Naquele instante, um garçom passou, e a adorável e desajeitada convidada pegou uma taça de champanhe, brindando o serviçal com um sorriso.

O momento de descontração tornara-a mais do que apenas bonita. E, mesmo assim, o garçom não retribuiu o sorriso, o que irritou Edward.

Era óbvio que ela não fazia bronzeamento artificial, nem exibia a excelente forma física e os vários mililitros de silicone de outras mulheres no salão. Não era segura de si e saltava aos olhos que se sentia fora do seu elemento natural. No entanto, era uma convidada e, como tal, merecia a mesma deferência que as demais.

Falaria com o garçom mais tarde, que por certo o ignoraria. As pessoas presentes naquela noite eram todas superficiais. Droga, ele próprio já fora assediado umas três vezes pelo menos, antes de a festa começar, incluindo uma vez por Tânia, uma ex-amante, que deixara de ver quando se tornara possessiva demais.

Mas aquela jovem bela e desajeitada não estava assediando ninguém, aliás, tentava parecer invisível. Procurou manter os olhos nela, que lutava para prender algumas mechas de cabelo que tinham se soltado. Mas não parecia estar sendo bem-sucedida.

Quem seria aquela moça? E o que estaria fazendo ali? Já que fora encarregado de promover a festa para uma das clientes mais ricas da Sky High, Edward tinha a lista de convidados em mãos, uma lista que era um virtual "Quem é Quem" de Los Angeles, porque Renée Swan, a homenageada da noite, amava uma boa festa.

E se as pessoas achavam estranho o fato de a socialite ter pedido à Sky High para organizar a recepção, e não a seus familiares, Edward entendia. A flexibilidade e a dedicação da Sky High Air, bem como a habilidade em satisfazer qualquer exigência de um cliente eram inquestionáveis. A Sky High prestava serviço de alto nível, algo que Renée apreciava, já que a própria família não seria capaz de organizar uma festa daquele calibre. Os enteados eram mimados em excesso. E a filha? Bem, havia rumores de que esta sofria das faculdades mentais.

Não era de admirar, considerando a fortuna de Renée. Uma riqueza de tal porte era passível de causar efeitos danosos às pessoas.

Edward sabia disso por experiência própria. Sua família também era composta por um bando de esnobes paranoicos e as mulheres com quem se relacionava, por sua vez, eram afetadas e enervantes. Por sorte, quase nunca saía com uma moça mais do que dois dias.

Ele riu e voltou a se concentrar na adorável desconhecida que caminhou um pouco mais para o interior do salão, os olhos castanhos movendo-se para a esquerda e para a direita, como se quisesse passar despercebida.

Considerando que a maioria dos presentes faria qualquer coisa para chamar atenção sobre si, aquela atitude o fascinou.

Esticando o pescoço, ela olhou para trás, aparentemente, não levando em conta a velocidade com que se movia, porque quando se virou para frente outra vez, deparou com um vaso de plantas. Conseguiu se esquivar antes de bater, mas um dos saltos de seus sapatos quebrou e ela proferiu um palavrão que fez Edward sorrir.

Não, com toda certeza, a mulher não pertencia àquele lugar.

**~~x~**

Prometera a si mesma que iria à festa. Não fugiria, não evitaria o inevitável, ergueria a cabeça e seguiria em frente. Mas quando se curvou para verificar o salto quebrado, Bella Swan sentiu aquela resolução esvanecer.

Correr feito louca para longe dali teria sido mais fácil.

Maldição!

Tudo o que queria era passar por aquilo com um mínimo de dignidade, mas agora sem um salto de sapato seria um pouco difícil.

Bem, a família já não acreditava muito em sua sanidade mental, sendo assim, por que não seguir adiante sem pensar nas consequências de seus atos?

Mas então, ouviu aquela voz. Uma voz masculina baixa e grave, perguntando:

— Você está bem?

Ela suspirou enquanto examinava o salto quebrado ao meio.

— Depende.

— De quê?

Dependia do quanto sobraria de seu orçamento mensal e se daria para substituir os sapatos, pensou, mas ao falar disse apenas:

— De nada. Estou bem. Obrigada. — Afastando uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caiu sobre o rosto, olhou para cima no mesmo instante em que o estranho se agachou a seu lado, e ruborizou como uma colegial.

O homem sorriu. E embora tudo nele, a autoconfiança, as roupas, a classe, para não mencionar a sofisticação que ela não seria capaz de simular nem em seus melhores dias, fosse impressionante, não era como um daqueles almofadinhas da sociedade.

Os cabelos, na melhor das hipóteses, tinham sido penteados com os dedos. As mechas castanhas, com reflexos vermelhos, caiam-lhe em ondas sobre o colarinho da camisa. A boca era generosa, e curvava-se em um meio sorriso que provocava uma única covinha do lado esquerdo do rosto. No mesmo lado, uma pequena cicatriz lhe marcava a sobrancelha.

O nariz, por certo, fora quebrado mais de uma vez. Contudo, a leve saliência só acrescentava mais charme a uma face que já esbanjava tal característica. Era mais alto que seu último namorado, mas isso fazia tanto tempo que Bella quase não podia mais se lembrar de que precisava ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. O que também seria necessário se quisesse beijar aquele estranho. E por que será que o pensamento ridículo lhe passara pela cabeça?

— Estou bem — voltou a dizer, esperando que por repetir a afirmação inúmeras vezes, essa soasse verdadeira. — É sério. Estou bem. — E agora não apenas aparentava, como estava sendo idiota. — Muito bem mesmo... — Inferno, atrapalhava-se toda quando estava nervosa e, no momento, estava uma pilha de nervos. Cale-se, cale-se, reprimiu-se em pensamento.

Com um sorriso, o homem pôs a mão em seu braço. Era uma mão grande, cálida e forte, como o restante do corpo. Entretanto, já passara vergonha o suficiente para se deixar encantar por alguém, concluiu, dizendo a si mesma para não encará-lo.

Com movimentos leves, o estranho a ajudou a erguer-se, ainda tocando-a de um modo que fazia despertar estranhas emoções em seu peito, emoções adormecidas havia muito tempo. Sim, ele era atraente e incrivelmente másculo.

No instante seguinte, o desconhecido a encarou e os olhos verdes fitaram-na de um jeito que parecia penetrá-la até os ossos.

Em torno dos dois, a festa seguia ruidosa e alegre. O salão estava abarrotado com pessoas que Bella, em geral, evitava. Na maioria das vezes, preferia fazer um canal dentário, sem anestesia, a ter de vestir um traje elegante e se misturar com aquelas criaturas fúteis.

De qualquer forma, lá estava ela agora, sendo amparada por uma daqueles a quem tanto repudiava.

— Deixe-me encontrar um lugar para acomodá-la. A noite está muito agradável. Não há necessidade de andar por aí tão apressada.

Havia algo no charmoso desconhecido que a fazia tremer.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Estou bem, obrigada. Depois daquilo ele, decerto, desapareceria tão depressa quanto possível. Não era nada pessoal, Bella sabia. Apenas não era o tipo de mulher capaz de mantê-lo interessado por muito tempo. No entanto, por um segundo, desejou que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, pudesse agir como a filha de sua mãe que era.

— E por que não está se divertindo lá fora? Bebendo ou dançando, ou... — Como sempre, sua língua se adiantava ao cérebro. — ...beijando alguém embaixo do ramo de azevinho?

Os olhos dele se iluminaram divertidos e a covinha em sua face se acentuou.

Bella forçou um sorriso, mas não disse nada.

— Gostaria de uma bebida?

— Sim, obrigada.

O jeito era esquecer aquele estranho perfeito e tornar sua presença ali agradável, a despeito do quanto detestava aquelas reuniões tolas, que a mãe sempre mandava organizar em sua própria homenagem. Naquela noite, Renée estava celebrando sua última conquista, seu quarto ou quinto noivo e insistira para que a filha comparecesse à recepção.

Bem, ali estava ela. Embora, na verdade, preferisse estar celebrando suas próprias conquistas longe dali. Depois de muitos anos, enfim, tinha sido promovida de monitora à chefe do departamento de mamíferos do zoológico de Los Angeles. Porém, seu pote de sorvete para comemorar a promoção teria de esperar um pouco mais e, enquanto o estranho perfeito se dirigia ao bar para lhe providenciar uma bebida, ela mancou pelo salão.

O edifício era novo, todo de aço e vidro, com uma parede de janelas envidraçadas que dava vistas para a pista de pouso, repleta de jatos de um milhão de dólares. Além disso, dali se tinha uma incrível visão da paisagem noturna da cidade. O lugar pertencia a Sky High Air, um serviço de jatos de luxo para os famosos e ricos e, atualmente, sua mãe era um deles. Uma grande escalada para quem começara com um estacionamento num camping.

Enquanto mancava pelo salão, tentando não chamar muita atenção, Bella acabou atraindo alguns olhares curiosos. Não era de admirar. Afinal, perdera um salto do sapato e seus cabelos estavam um caos. Viera até ali para apoiar a mãe, não para viver um retrospecto dos tempos ruins que passara na escola.

No entanto, como acontecia no colegial, os poucos rapazes que a fitavam pareciam certos de que não passava de uma pobre-coitada que estava ali por engano.

Um pouco à frente, sua mãe se encontrava em meio a um círculo de convidados, movendo-se com toda a elegância e graça que não havia passado para a filha. Como uma das mulheres mais ricas e poderosas da região, Renée Swan tinha uma reputação a zelar e sabia disso. Melhorara de condição social várias vezes, casando-se com homens riquíssimos.

Ao contrário dos cabelos de Bella, os de Renée nunca tinham um fio fora do lugar, o que lhe emoldurava a face deslumbrante. O sorriso que deu ao vê-la parecia ser verdadeiro, o que surpreendeu a filha, considerando que a mãe contava a todos que Bella não tinha o menor juízo. Era o modo de Renée lidar com suas diferenças de estilo de vida.

Naquele momento, a mãe estava rodeada pelos enteados de um casamento anterior com um milionário italiano. Tony e Eliza, dois jovens na casa dos vinte anos, vestidos com requinte e com narizes empinados. Desde que herdaram uma fortuna incalculável do pai, evitavam falar com meros mortais, incluindo a própria Bella.

Aborrecida, ela se dirigiu a Renée.

— Olá, mamãe.

— Olá, querida. — E para a sua surpresa, a mãe beijou-a nas faces.

Alec e Jane sorriram.

Decerto apenas para mostrar os dentes perfeitos, pensou Bella. Ou talvez não a repudiassem tanto quanto imaginava. Certa feita, sugerira aos dois que fizessem algum trabalho filantrópico. Ambos a encararam tão boquiabertos que dava para ver o interior de seus cérebros ocos.

Depois, quando o pai deles soube que tinha câncer e revelou à família que planejava deixar uma parte de seus bens para Bella, todos ficaram ainda mais chocados. Contudo, para o seu azar, o padrasto morrera sem finalizar o testamento.

Notando a expressão séria no rosto da filha, Renée a fitou com olhos sagazes e murmurou:

— Não estava certa se você viria, sabendo como me detesta atualmente.

— Não a detesto.

— Depois que fiquei rica, não quis mais saber de mim. — A mãe era mestre em distorcer os fatos para se justificar.

— Apenas lhe pedi que parasse de tentar me controlar com seu dinheiro.

— Controlá-la com meu dinheiro?! — Renée balançou a cabeça e tomou um gole de champanhe. — Francamente!

— É verdade.

— Está bem. Sou culpada. Admito. Mas para você, minha filha, eu desejava as roupas certas, a faculdade certa, o trabalho certo...

— Não há nada de errado com minhas roupas!

A mãe deu um longo suspiro.

— Este vestido tem pelo menos uns quatro anos. Para não mencionar que está fora de moda.

— O vestido tem cinco anos e, para sua informação, a Cal Poly era uma excelente faculdade.

— Por favor. Com suas notas, poderia ter ido para Harvard.

— Lá eles não tinham um curso de zoologia.

— Sim. E sei o quanto é importante para você brincar com seus elefantes.

Bella respirou fundo. Era monitora de mamíferos. Agora monitora-chefe, o que ainda significava um salário patético, mas não importava. Estava fazendo o que gostava, numa área com a qual sempre sonhara e não se desculparia por isso.

— Bem, acho que está na hora de eu ir embora. Tenha uma excelente noite. — E, pelo menos uma vez na vida, sairia do jeito que pretendia. Mas, ao se virar, colidiu com uma muralha sólida.

Ou melhor, com o tórax de um homem. Ele estava segurando duas bebidas, com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios que expressava uma autoconfiança enervante. Ao esbarrar naquele físico poderoso, fez o champanhe derramar das elegantes taças, caindo sobre o seu minivestido.

A mãe ofegou.

O estranho irresistível de Bella começou a se desculpar, pousando as taças na mesa lateral e gesticulando a um garçom para ajudá-la, mas ela dispensou o auxílio.

Não precisava de ajuda e sim de uma lobotomia por achar que podia vir até ali e se sentir à vontade. Acenando um adeus para a mãe e outro com a cabeça para o homem que a ajudara desde o instante em que seu salto havia se quebrado, moveu-se com mais cuidado, desta vez, procurando uma rota de fuga.

O champanhe gelado no vestido a fez ofegar. Ou talvez fosse a humilhação que a inquietava. Puxando o tecido encharcado para longe da pele, pegou uma taça de bebida na bandeja de um garçom que passava e ingeriu-a de um só gole, enquanto mancava pelo salão. Talvez isso a ajudasse a se acalmar.

Um pouco à frente, onde deixara o casaco, duas mulheres a fitaram com ar de zombaria.

Ah, não importava o que aquelas clones de Paris Hilton pensavam dela, repetiu para si mesma. Era muito melhor do que todas juntas. Tinha certeza. E com aquele pensamento, passou pelas duas com a cabeça erguida e um sorriso desafiador nos lábios.

Ao chegar à porta da frente, o falso sorriso se desfez ao mesmo tempo em que ela estacou.

Estava chovendo. Chovendo apenas não, estava desabando um temporal. Parecia que enormes baldes de água eram despejados do céu, batendo no solo com tal intensidade que os pingos pipocavam, atingindo-a nos joelhos.

Droga, esquecera-se de pegar o casaco!

Contrafeita, Bella voltou ao salão. As pessoas dançavam, falavam e se divertiam. Vários casais estavam se beijando sob os galhos de azevinho.

Ela suspirou. O estranho irresistível lhe veio à mente. Mas, sem dúvida, deveria ter uma fila de mulheres querendo fazer a mesma coisa que ela: beijá-lo...

Com um muxoxo, caminhou ao longo de um extenso corredor e abriu a primeira porta que encontrou. Era um escritório. Um escritório luxuoso, com reflexos de luz de velas sobre uma enorme escrivaninha preta. Atrás do móvel, sentado em uma deslumbrante cadeira, havia um homem, usando um chapéu de Papai-Noel. Perfeito. Exceto, pelo fato de ter uma bela mulher em seu colo.

— Emmett! — a mulher gritou ao vê-la. — Você não fechou a porta!

— Desculpe. Pensei que você tivesse fechado.

— Ah, sinto muito! — sussurrou Bella, tentando não notar que as mãos do homem estavam sob a saia da beldade.

Fechando a porta apressada atrás de si, continuou a caminhar.

A próxima porta não era a do armário de casacos, mas de um grande almoxarifado, com estantes repletas de materiais de escritório e limpeza.

De repente, Bella sentiu uma mão masculina em seus ombros.

— Ah, é você — ele sussurrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, apoiando-se na estrutura de madeira e brindando-a com aquele sorriso de menino malvado.

Ah, céus, era o estranho perfeito e irresistível...

Bella ficou embasbacada ao ver o homem que testemunhara sua entrada desastrosa no salão.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Parece que você precisa de um momento de privacidade.

— Sim, mas agora não estou mais sozinha — disse, sugestivamente.

O estranho sorriu.

E então se aproximou. O almoxarifado pareceu encolher. As estantes rodaram, a luz diminuiu e Bella não conseguia enxergar mais nada, além do desconhecido que a fitava com um sorriso sensual.

Tentando se manter impassível, afastou as mechas de cabelo do rosto e se equilibrou no único salto de sapato que lhe restara. Por pouco não caiu. Pelo menos conseguiu se estabilizar, antes que ele a segurasse.

Seus cabelos, porém, soltaram-se do coque quando um dos lápis que os mantinham presos caiu no chão com um estalido.

Um lápis! Deus, era mesmo uma tola desesperada! Antes que Bella pudesse refletir sobre o assunto, ele se curvou, pegou o lápis caído e lhe entregou.

— É seu?

— Hum... Sim. — Mantenha a calma, disse a si mesma. — Bem, eu estava atrasada e esqueci de arrumar os cabelos.

— Sinto muito sobre a bebida. Como posso me redimir?

— Oh, de mil maneiras.

— Como?

— Nada. Estava falando sozinha. É um péssimo hábito. — Bella percebeu que o estava induzindo a pensar que era tão louca quanto à família dela a considerava. — Quero dizer...

— Tudo bem. Também falo sozinho às vezes. Olhe, posso fazer algo por você?

— Estou bem. Molhada, mas bem. Ele riu.

Ela ruborizou ao perceber o sentido duplo de suas palavras.

— Quero dizer...

— Sei o que você quer dizer — tranquilizou-a, estudando-a por um momento. — Você é como uma rajada de ar fresco em meio a essa multidão, sabia?

Bella começou a se mexer, mas logo parou e o fitou. Aquele homem estava... flertando com ela?

— Quantas vezes essa cantada já funcionou para você?

O estranho se recostou nas prateleiras.

— Várias — admitiu, desencostando-se e caminhando em sua direção.

No instante seguinte, o tórax largo pressionou o dela e os braços fortes ergueram-se até ficar na altura de seus ombros. Céus! Alguém ali estava apreciando-a, desejando-a...

Bella teve a impressão de que seria beijada.

— Oh... — murmurou com a respiração presa na garganta. Sim, o desconhecido estava prestes a beijá-la e ela não precisara pedir. Isso era maravilhoso. Encarou a boca carnuda. — Obrigada — sussurrou.

Os lábios sensuais se curvaram num sorriso divertido.

Eram bonitos, tentadores. Apesar de suas reservas, da noite insana, mal podia esperar para senti-los nos seus.

— Aqui está.

Saindo de seus devaneios, Bella abriu os olhos e deparou com as íris verdes, perscrutando-a.

O homem havia retirado algo da estante atrás dela e lhe ofereceu.

Uma toalha, reconheceu, odiando-se por imaginar que ele pretendia beijá-la.

— Está encharcada. Seque-se.

Pegando a toalha, Bella pressionou-a de encontro ao peito. Ah, era uma perfeita idiota!

Ainda puxando outra toalha para fora da estante, o homem deslizou o tecido felpudo ao longo do pescoço dela.

— Sinto muito mesmo — falou, sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

— Está bem. — Bella fechou as pálpebras outra vez e desejou que um buraco gigantesco se abrisse no chão e que a engolisse. — A culpa não foi sua.

Ouviu-o jogar a toalha para o lado, mas permaneceu com os olhos fechados. Até sentir aquela mão máscula segurar-lhe o queixo. A ponta dos dedos hábeis traçou lhe o contorno do rosto. O toque simples e leve deixou os joelhos de Bella trêmulos.

Maldito champanhe!

— Por que você me parece tão familiar? — A voz rouca soou como um sussurro junto ao ouvido dela.

— Não sei.

— Tem certeza de que está bem?

— Claro.

— Por que não consigo parar de pensar que estou deixando escapar algo. Estou? — perguntou ele, deslizando o polegar sobre a pele sedosa, o que despertou todas as zonas erógenas do corpo feminino.

— Sim. N-não. Quero dizer...

Um sorriso iluminou a face máscula, acentuando a covinha sensual.

— Sim, diga — incentivou-a ele. — Vai me contar o que a trouxe a este almoxarifado?

— Estava reunindo coragem.

— Para quê?

Bella umedeceu os lábios.

— Tem um homem e uma mulher no primeiro escritório ao longo do corredor. Juntos. E eles... não estavam apenas conversando. Entende?

— Ah. — Um sorriso curvou os lábios carnudos do estranho. — Deve ser o Emmett e a Rosalie. Acabaram de voltar da lua de mel. Então... Bem, duvido muito que estivessem... conversando.

— Compreendo... Eu estava esperando por isso.

— Quer conversar?

— Não. Prefiro algo mais.

Um prolongado silêncio se abateu sobre os dois. Não! O que a levara a dizer aquilo?

Lentamente, Bella inclinou a cabeça e o encarou, mas ele não estava mais sorrindo.

— Por acaso, esta me dando uma cantada? — perguntou ele.

— Por favor. — Bella cobriu a face com a mão. — Se não percebeu, sou ainda pior nesses assuntos do que imaginei. — Sim. Sim, foi isso o que tentei fazer. Cantar um completo estranho em um almoxarifado, mas agora estou me sentindo a lunática que todos pensam que sou...

As mãos másculas acariciaram lhe os braços nus, então deslizaram até seus ombros e de lá seguiram para o rosto, que ele segurou de forma carinhosa.

— Eu vi os azevinhos — Bella apressou-se a explicar. — Estão por toda parte. As pessoas estavam se beijando e... fiquei com vontade de beijar também... Deus. Esqueça isso, ok? — Ela recuou um passo, mas tropeçou em algo. Teria se estatelado no chão se o estranho não a tivesse segurado. — Obrigada — falou meio sem jeito. — Mas preciso ir agora.

Ele pôs um dedo sobre os lábios rosados.

Havia um brilho de divertimento nos olhos verdes.

Também não podia haver outra coisa nos olhos de um homem, depois de ela confessar que o estava seduzindo. Contudo, não conseguia parar de fitá-lo. Tinha algo especial no modo como ele a segurava, como se pudesse ver além do que pretendia deixar transparecer.

— É sério, eu... Preciso ir.

O homem se virou, dirigiu-se a uma das estantes e se curvou para procurar algo. Ela tentou não olhar para os seus magníficos atributos físicos. Mas falhou, é claro.

— Bem, eu... o vejo por aí.

— Olhe, achei. — Endireitando-se, ele revelou o que estava procurando: um galho seco de azevinho.

— Ah! — exclamou Bella. O coração falhou uma batida, então disparou, batendo tão alto e forte que não lhe permitia ouvir nada além do sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos.

Sem deixar de encará-la, ele sorriu.

— Mudou de ideia? — perguntou.

— Não.

Com um sorriso de derreter os ossos, o charmoso e irresistível estranho ergueu o galho de azevinho sobre a cabeça dos dois. Oh, Deus!

— É sua vez — sussurrou ele.

Bella fitou aquela boca carnuda e sentiu um formigamento no corpo.

— Talvez você possa fazer isso...

— Oh, não. Não vou me aproveitar de uma mulher encharcada de champanhe em um almoxarifado. — Ele sorriu. — Mas se quiser tirar proveito de mim, aí é outra história...

— Sou uma desastrada. Poderia feri-lo sem querer...

— Vou arriscar.

Bella riu. Não pôde se conter.

Ele fechou os olhos esperando, o que a fez rir mais ainda.

Curvando-se para frente, ela o beijou.

**~~x~~**

Edward sentiu o toque da boca macia na sua. Oh, sim, a vida era boa.

A bela desconhecida parecia meio desajeitada, como se não beijasse alguém havia um bom tempo. Era uma sensação excitante. Então, ele concluiu que o beijo rápido que tinha em mente não seria suficiente.

Deixando o azevinho de lado, tomou a face delicada nas mãos e acariciou os cabelos sedosos.

As mãos esguias se ergueram, pairando no ar por um instante, antes de se espalmarem no tórax musculoso. Os dedos delicados se crisparam no tecido da camisa de Edward, dando a impressão de que não era o único a experimentar aquela estranha sensação de não querer parar.

E nem mesmo sabia o nome dela...

Alheia aos sentimentos que o assolavam, ela entreabriu os lábios e foi o convite que a língua de Edward precisava para iniciar uma dança lenta e sensual, uma imitação sedutora do que, de fato, queria fazer. Então, quando o beijo terminou, os olhos dela se abriram.

— Meu Deus! — espantou-se. — Isso foi... — Após uma pausa, deixou escapar uma gargalhada. — Nem tenho palavras.

Edward também não tinha. Aquele beijo fora delicioso. Sem entender que demônios o moviam, acariciou uma mecha de cabelo castanho e continuou a segurá-la, porque ela estava apertando o tecido de sua camisa e olhando para sua boca.

— Isso foi... — ela repetiu.

— Divino.

— Sim...

A bela desconhecida passou a ponta da língua nos lábios e os dois voltaram se beijar, um beijo mais profundo e repleto de urgência.

Os cabelos castanhos se soltaram, ajudados pelos dedos de Edward, e o segundo lápis caiu no chão.

Droga! Ele estava em um almoxarifado, com um salão inteiro repleto de pessoas do outro lado. Pessoas importantes que haviam trazido familiares que poderiam vir a serem futuros clientes e o que estava fazendo?

Namorando escondido como um colegial.

Só que não havia nada de acadêmico naquela mulher misteriosa em seus braços. Cristo, não! Ela era muito sensual, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para ficar mais próxima. Apertou-a com força contra si, de modo que aqueles quadris redondos roçassem em sua pélvis e os seios fartos pressionassem seu tórax.

O sapato de salto quebrado bateu no chão.

Mas isso não a fez parar. Aliás, nenhum dos dois parou. Ela soltou-lhe a camisa para erguer os braços e rodear lhe o pescoço.

Com os lábios sobre a boca macia, Edward deixou seus cabelos e deslizou as mãos pelos braços sedosos, acariciando a pele nua das costas esbeltas, reveladas pelo vestido.

Puxando-a para si, virou-se e comprimiu-a de encontro à porta, onde a pressão se intensificou e os dois se aproximaram ainda mais, o champanhe do vestido dela saturando a camisa de Edward.

Ele não se preocupou.

Mas sua encantadora parceira se afastou lentamente, tentando tomar fôlego. Os olhos se abriram e depararam com os dele. Ela era doce. Quente. Uma mistura sensual e maravilhosa.

— Esse azevinho é poderoso — sussurrou trêmula.

Edward riu.

— Não acho que isto tenha algo a ver com o azevinho.

O olhar feminino se fixou nos lábios carnudos.

— Não?

— Não.

— Talvez devêssemos nos certificar.

Naquele instante, uma batida à porta quase o fez ter um ataque cardíaco.

— Tem alguém aí? — perguntou uma voz feminina. Alice. Droga! Edward pressionou a testa de encontro à mulher em seus braços e fechou os olhos.

— Olá? — chamou de novo. — Tem alguém aí dentro?

Edward colocou um dedo sobre os lábios da mulher misteriosa, porque talvez, se ficassem calados, Alice desistisse.

— Edward, é você?

Ah, inferno! A quem pensava que estava enganando? Era Alice, a buldogue terrier de plantão. Uma vez tendo farejado algo, ela jamais desistia.

— Como você soube? — de volta gritou.

Do outro lado da porta, Alice riu e respondeu:

— Quando é que vai aprender que sei de tudo?

— Então aprenda isto: Vá embora!

— Irritadinho, irritadinho. O que está fazendo aí?

— Alice?

— Sim?

— Código rosa.

— Você disse código amarelo?

— Sabe que não. Código rosa, sua louca.

Seguiu-se um instante de silêncio, então ouviu-se o som dos saltos de sapatos femininos se afastando.

A mulher nos braços fortes deslizou, ficando entre ele e a porta.

— É sua namorada?

— Não. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Código rosa? — quis saber.

Alice era assistente dos três sócios da empresa, Jasper, Emmett e ele. Era a melhor das melhores, mesmo sendo irritante às vezes. Código rosa era um código particular que significava "dê o fora". Ao contrário do código amarelo que queria dizer "salve-me".

Edward tocou o colar dela e deslizou os dedos até o pingente, puxou-o e o soltou, deixando-o cair entre os seios fartos daquela mulher intrigante.

Ao ser tocada, ela enrijeceu naquele espaço apertado e pequeno. Então, ergueu a face para encará-lo.

O único som no recinto era a respiração de ambos.

— De fato, acredito que tudo isso seja por causa do azevinho — sussurrou por fim. — Você sabe... O espírito do feriado ou algo assim e nos deixamos envolver.

— Acho que já provamos que essa teoria está errada.

— Então, talvez seja o lugar.

Claramente, ela precisava atribuir a culpa a alguma coisa. Mas não era o azevinho ou o almoxarifado e ele sacudiu a cabeça devagar, contradizendo-a.

— Então, o que é?

— A boa e velha química entre um homem e uma mulher...

— Bem... — Ela deu de ombro e comentou: — Pelo que pude ouvir seu nome é Edward.

— Sim. E você é...?

— Bella... — Ela hesitou. — Bella Swan.

— Swan? — Isso. Algum problema?

Swan... Um pressentimento ruim começou a incomodá-lo e as mãos que ainda a acariciavam pararam.

— Você é a filha de Renée?!

— Sou.

Oh, não! A Sky High fora construída com tanto suor. No primeiro ano, ou seja, no ano anterior, ele, Jasper e Emmett tinham hipotecado até os globos oculares para sair do vermelho e operar no azul, sendo bem-sucedidos por pura determinação.

Mas nem isso fora o suficiente. Precisaram estabelecer contatos e a família de Edward os conseguira. Renée Swan fora um desses contatos e trouxera consigo seus amigos ricos para a Sky High. E uma coisa que aqueles clientes sabiam fazer bem era fofoca.

Renée, inclusive. Quantas vezes Edward a ouvira falar da filha? Sempre dissera que a moça era linda, mas um pouco amalucada.

— Não sabia que você viria esta noite.

— Nem eu. — Bella afastou as mãos do tórax dele. — E posso perceber pela sua expressão que ficou assustado ao descobrir quem sou.

Bem, como poderia ser diferente? Estava com a filha de sua cliente mais valiosa, num canto do almoxarifado com as mãos... Inferno!

Edward se afastou e abriu a boca para se desculpar, mas Bella riu alto e meneou a cabeça.

Agora ele entendia por que aquela mulher lhe parecia tão familiar. Tinha beijado a filha maluca de sua melhor cliente.

— Percebo que já ouviu falar de mim.

Sim, na realidade, ouvira... e muito.

— Eu voo com a sua mãe.

— Ah, você é piloto.

Então, naquele instante, ele percebeu sua vantagem. Enquanto sabia exatamente quem ela era, Bella não fazia a mínima ideia de que era um dos três sócios da Sky High. Aquilo era novo. Novo e... estranho.

— Não gosto muito de voar — comentou ela, sem se mostrar impressionada. Outra novidade.

— Não tem problema, já voei com muita gente assim — disse Edward e algo nela mudou.

Bella desviou o olhar e cruzou os braços.

— Acredito que, sim, mas não pretendo estar entre os seus passageiros.

Interessante. Em geral, quando as mulheres descobriam quem era, seus olhos se iluminavam e ficavam empolgadas.

— Eu tenho de ir. — Bella passou por ele e se dirigiu à porta.

— Mas... No instante seguinte, a porta se fechou atrás dela de modo decisivo.

Que maravilha, falou consigo mesmo. Lançara mão da lenda do azevinho para beijar a filha doidivana de uma das suas clientes. Não poderia ter feito um trabalho melhor.

Bella caminhou em direção às amplas portas da frente da Sky High, com a adrenalina ainda correndo nas veias. Aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido?

Havia beijado e trocado carícias com um perfeito estranho chamado Edward em um almoxarifado?

O homem devia ter ouvido as histórias que espalhavam a seu respeito. Pôde ver isso nos olhos verdes quando mencionara o nome de sua mãe. Ele sabia que todos pensavam que a filha de Renée Swan era uma desmiolada.

Mas Bella havia aprendido a não deixar o que as pessoas pensavam afetá-la.

Continuava chovendo torrencialmente, mas isso já não a preocupava. Fugir era mais importante do que ter um caso passageiro.

Ao abrir as portas, foi açoitada na face pelo vento frio e a chuva. Bella saiu para a noite, onde não havia olhares esnobes, nem casais se beijando embaixo dos azevinhos. E, claro, nenhum piloto sensual para tomá-la nos braços.

Só o desejara por um pouco de diversão, precisara sentir algo.

O primeiro beijo fora divino. Bem como o segundo.

Quase esbarrando em uma figura parada com um casaco escuro e capuz cobrindo a cabeça, ela cambaleou e parou, surpresa.

— Sinto muito — desculpou-se, afastando os cabelos molhados da face.

Não havia apenas uma pessoa, mas duas. E uma delas estava deslizando lentamente para a calçada, no momento em que algo metálico flamejou sob o casaco da outra pessoa.

Uma arma.

**Mistério! Será que alguém morreu ou a Bella é mesmo louca? Mandem suas opiniões. Infelizmente não poderei responder os reviews que carinhosamente me mandaram por falta de tempo, mas agradeço a todas que me mandaram. Beijos e até quarta-feira.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Edward fitou o azevinho ainda caído no chão. Aquilo o fez sorrir, sem saber ao certo por quê.

Naquele instante, o celular vibrou, assustando-o. E era Jasper.

— Que é?

— Alice disse que você estava abusando de si mesmo no depósito. Ah, seu trouxa, a seção de pornôs está no banheiro dos mecânicos, não aí.

— Muito engraçado. — Jasper era mais do que um sócio, era o seu melhor amigo e sempre fora desde aquele dia fatídico na escola primária, quando os três foram suspensos. Emmett havia se envolvido em uma briga, Jasper fora pego com uma menina quatro anos mais velha e Edward colando na prova de química.

— O que você quer? — perguntou ele, agachando-se para limpar as coisas que tinham caído da estante.

— Alice disse que você lhe deu um aumento. Diga-me que isso não é verdade. — As notícias se espalhavam com rapidez na Sky High.

— Ela conseguiu fechar o contrato dos Clark por seis meses.

— Pensei que esse fosse o seu trabalho. Talvez devêssemos trocar o nome do seu cargo. Você ficaria bem naquela minissaia rosa da Alice.

A família de Edward ficaria surpresa se soubesse que todos os clientes da Sky High haviam sido trazidos por ele. Mas agora Alice conseguira um cliente e dos bons, Edward não podia estar mais grato. Pela primeira vez, não era o provedor exclusivo e isso era um alívio.

— Ela mereceu o aumento, Jasper.

— Nós já lhe pagamos uma fortuna.

— Então agora lhe pagaremos uma fortuna e meia.

Jasper se calou. Alice tinha sido uma dádiva de Deus. Aos vinte e seis anos, alguns anos mais jovem que eles, era anos-luz mais madura, mesmo com sua opção atual de usar os cabelos pintados de preto. Ela era mais do que assistente.

— Podemos colocar o tópico em votação — disse ele. — Mas tenho certeza de que Emmett concordará comigo.

— Emmett está tão aficionado por sexo que não enxerga um palmo à frente do nariz. Eles ainda estão no escritório, sabia? Ele e Rosalie. Alguém vai ter que levar comida para os dois se não quisermos que morram de inanição.

— Está com inveja?

A pergunta fez Jasper rir.

— De ter uma esposa? Você está brincando?!

— Que tal de fazer sexo sempre que tiver vontade?

— Você não precisa de uma esposa para isso, por que eu precisaria? E por falar nisso, com quem está? Não é a Alice, não é a Tânia... Victória?

— Vic deixou o país.

— Então está aí com alguém novo — decidiu Jasper.

— Ei! — Edward tinha a reputação de gostar de mulheres como alguns de vinho fino, mas sempre mantinha certa discrição e tinha o cuidado de só se relacionar com aquelas que procuravam o mesmo que ele: diversão sem compromisso.

Bella Swan parecia se ajustar àquela descrição. Aproximara-se dele com o intuito de se divertir e aparentava estar lúcida o bastante na ocasião. Agora, no entanto, que sabia quem ela era e que o mundo, em geral, a considerava desmiolada, sentiu-se incomodado, como se tivesse tirado vantagem de alguma maneira da pobre moça.

— Pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer que eu estava sozinho aqui.

— Por favor, tire seu traseiro daí e venha exibir esse seu sorriso de garoto de pôster de caubói e mande o pessoal ver se está tudo ok com os aviões. Ah, droga...

— O que foi?

— Minha nossa, é Alice! — O grande Jasper soou apavorado. — Ela está com aquele olhar de reprovação. Aposto que vai querer me matar.

Edward teve de rir.

— Ela é muito menor que você, seu covardão.

— Você faz ideia? Tenho de ir.

Edward desligou o telefone e o colocou de volta no bolso. Mal alcançara a porta do depósito para ver se os aviões estavam em segurança, apesar da chuva, quando alguém entrou.

Bella.

— Oh, graças a Deus que ainda está aqui. — Ela engoliu com dificuldade. — Temos um problema. — Estava encharcada, tremendo e chorando. Batendo a porta apressada, virou-se e olhou ao redor, olhos tão arregalados que não se via nada além do branco em torno das íris escuras. Se ele a achara desorientada antes, agora conseguira piorar. Água escorria lhe face abaixo. Os cabelos estavam colados ao rosto e o vestido grudado contra o corpo como uma segunda pele.

— Edward...

— Bella. — O que teria acontecido? Sem alternativa, segurou-lhe a mão e a puxou para si, embora ela estivesse toda molhada. — Você está bem?

— Sim, mas... — Ela engoliu em seco outra vez, apontando para a porta — Lá fora... — Encostando-se nele, estremeceu.

Parecia tão frágil e fria que Edward tentou aquecê-la com seu calor.

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu vi... Preciso chamar a polícia, mas não sei se consigo discar. Você pode ligar para mim? Meu telefone está no carro. E meu carro na oficina. Preciso de um telefone. Ele precisa de ajuda. Temos de ajudá-lo.

As pupilas dela estavam completamente dilatadas, dando uma exata noção do horror que sentia. Edward pegou o celular no bolso.

— Quem precisa de ajuda? Diga e eu chamarei a polícia.

— Quem precisa de ajuda? Diga e eu chamarei a polícia.

— Há um corpo lá fora. Eu vi a arma. — Ela cobriu a face com a mão. — Vi quando aconteceu. Oh, meu Deus, Edward, eu vi acontecer!

— Onde?

— Lá fora. — Espere aqui. — Os sons da festa se infiltravam pelo ar, enquanto ele se apressava corredor abaixo. Risadas, músicas, vozes, tudo sova surreal ao mesmo tempo em que as palavras de Bella ecoavam em sua cabeça.

Um corpo. Uma arma...

Passou apressado por um garçom que tentou lhe oferecer canapés, e se dirigiu às portas duplas da frente. Um temporal desabava do céu. A água caía com tanta força que bloqueava a luz proveniente dos dois postes de cada lado da calçada. Quando as portas se fecharam atrás dele, os sons da festa findaram. Tudo o que se podia ouvir era a chuva batendo no concreto.

Ninguém ao redor. Nenhum veículo, nenhum som, nada.

Virando-se, deu uma segunda olhada e uma terceira. Ficou encharcado em segundos, ao dar alguns passos sob aquele aguaceiro em direção ao estacionamento. Então seguiu por entre as filas de carros estacionados à procura do corpo que Bella mencionara.

Não achou nada.

Retornou devagar, piscando devido à água que lhe escorria pela face, dando uma última olhada no estacionamento, antes de as portas da frente se abrirem.

— Chamou a polícia? — exigiu ela. — Temos que chamá-los. — Ela precisava de um casaco. De um quarto morno. E talvez, de uma camisa de força, pensou Edward.

— Bella.

Ela o fitou com aqueles olhos castanhos atormentados, então olhou para o local a alguns metros dali. A calçada estava vazia.

— Mas... — Não terminou a frase, porém Edward de pronto descobrira o que ela queria dizer.

Não havia corpo algum. Nenhuma arma. Nenhuma mancha de sangue. Nada.

Como se para enfatizar a situação, a chuva se intensificou, batendo no chão como balas e atingindo-o com uma velocidade dolorosa.

Deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos, Bella afastou as mechas molhadas da face e então pisou em alguma marca invisível no chão e lentamente se virou para encará-lo.

— Estava aqui. — Ela se agachou para ver mais de perto. — Aqui mesmo.

— O que foi?

Erguendo-se, Bella se virou e manquejou pelo estacionamento, com seu único salto de sapato.

— Não há nada ai — disse ele.

— Mas se passaram apenas alguns minutos. Não é tempo suficiente para esconder um corpo e todas as evidências, não acha? — Parada sob o aguaceiro, girou num círculo como ele fizera, examinando o estacionamento e a área ao redor deles.

— Bella...

— Havia duas pessoas — insistiu ela num tom baixo. — Estavam... brigando, eu acho. Ou talvez, não. Um deles atirou no outro. Eu vi o brilho da arma. Vi aquela pessoa cair.

Edward voltou a examinar o local ao qual ela se referia. Nada além do pavimento molhado. Nenhuma mancha de sangue, nenhum sinal de problema...

— Você ouviu a arma disparar?

— Não. O barulho da chuva impediu. — Erguendo a cabeça, ela o fitou. — Sei que parece estranho, mas juro. Vi uma pessoa morrer.

Ele queria acreditar. O terror de Bella era genuíno. Entretanto, havia a realidade. Todos falavam sobre as insanidades dela. A própria mãe lhe contara que a filha era maluca.

Seria por isso que beijava estranhos em um almoxarifado e depois inventava histórias mirabolantes sobre assassinatos?

Bella o encarou, percebendo o que ele pensava.

— Dane-se você. — Ela cobriu a boca com a mão trêmula. — Dane-se, ouviu?

— Bella. — Edward a tocou no ombro.

— Não estou inventando isso, se é o que pensa.

Talvez não, mas ela parecia estar tomada de pânico. Respiração ofegante, pupilas dilatadas, entrando, possivelmente, em choque. Sem tirar a mão das costas dela, Edward retirou o celular do bolso e discou o número de Jasper.

— Alô — respondeu Jasper. — Estou no meio de um prato delicioso.

A única coisa que o sócio amava mais do que aviões era comida.

— Tudo bem por aí?

— Não quero mais esses aperitivos. Precisamos de um pouco de comida de verdade por aqui, entendeu? Quer comer uma pizza?

— E esqueça a comida. Não há nenhum problema por aí, há?

— Não. Por quê? O que há de errado?

— Ainda não tenho certeza. — Edward observou Bella se afastar e mais uma vez se agachar, examinando a calçada com a chuva forte escorrendo pelo rosto.

— Edward? — chamou Jasper.

— Fique atento — aconselhou ele, desligando o telefone e caminhando até ela.

— Não estou louca — afirmou Bella, sem encará-lo. — Não estou. Vi alguém morrer, aqui mesmo.

Ela, de fato, parecia acreditar no que estava dizendo. O que o fez se questionar se deveria acreditar também.

Bella tremeu enquanto se ajoelhava na calçada, a chuva torrencial açoitando-a. Estava toda encharcada, mas não importava. Tudo o que queria era fazê-lo acreditar no que havia presenciado.

Mas isso não ia acontecer. Podia perceber pelo olhar de Edward. Ele pensava que ela estava louca e, pela primeira vez na vida, se sentia uma louca.

Mas tinha visto uma pessoa matando outra. Tinha certeza disso.

Porém, se não tinha evidências, o que poderia fazer? Nada.

Sabia que estava na hora de ir embora dali, na hora de voltar para um lugar mais seguro. Precisava ir para casa, para sua zona de conforto.

Edward estivera falando ao celular ao mesmo tempo em que a observava com cuidado, mas agora concluíra a ligação e enfiara o aparelho no bolso outra vez. Estava tão encharcado quanto ela, os cabelos grudados à cabeça, a camisa e as calças coladas ao corpo alto e musculoso e, ainda assim, conseguia parecer tão elegante e sofisticado como quando estava seco.

Afastando os cabelos da testa, ele caminhou em sua direção com uma expressão indecifrável no olhar.

— Bella.

— Sinto muito — disse ela, virando-se antes que Edward pudesse notar o quanto estava abalada. — Preciso ir.

— Espere...

— Foi uma festa adorável. Estou certa de que minha mãe deve estar muito contente com você e continuará requisitando seus serviços. — Bella não fazia a menor ideia para onde ir. Mas tinha de ir.

Infelizmente para ela, a base operacional da Sky High não ficava no lado principal do aeroporto de Burbank, mas no final, na área de setor privado. Do estacionamento, podia avistar a estrada, mas estava deserta. Nenhuma luz. Nenhum carro.

E como sempre, havia deixado o telefone celular no carro que ficara na oficina. Isso realmente ia deixar Jéssica irritada. Prometera ligar à amiga e contar tudo sobre os ricos e famosos. E o pior, seu casaco ficara no edifício atrás dela. Embora, não pudesse adquirir um novo no momento, não voltaria para pegá-lo.

Não agora.

Exceto... Maldição! Suas chaves tinham ficado no bolso do casaco.

— Bella.

Quer saber? Ela não precisava das chaves. Tinha um molho escondido embaixo do capacho na entrada do apartamento. Então, começou a andar rápido. Já se encontrava no meio do estacionamento, os pés espirrando água a cada passada, quando uma mão se fechou em torno do seu cotovelo, puxando-a suavemente.

— Aonde pretende ir?

Bella observou a face angulosa de Edward. Os olhos estavam repletos de preocupação.

— Para casa.

— Onde está o seu carro? Livrando-se da mão dele, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Pegarei um táxi. Ficarei bem.

Edward deixou que desse alguns passos antes de falar:

— Você viu algo hoje à noite, mesmo, não?

Bella quase tropeçou. Então, diminuiu o passo e parou na escuridão.

—Sim.

Ouviu os passos dele se aproximando.

— Foi algo que a aterrorizou. Então não me diga que vai ser estúpida o bastante para sair por aí sozinha.

Com a chuva escorrendo pela face, ela continuou olhando para frente, para o nada, além da noite assustadora.

— Deixe-me dar-lhe uma carona — continuou ele.

Virando-se, Bella o encarou. Edward havia afastado os cabelos da testa mais uma vez, mas a água ainda escorria pelo rosto másculo.

Santo Deus, nunca vira um homem tão atraente!

— Por que faria tal coisa?

— Porque quero.

— Edward, não precisa fazer isso. Não tem de mimar a garota maluquinha, como todos me chamam.

— É apenas uma carona, Bella.

— Sim, mas...

— Talvez possamos falar melhor sobre isso em meu carro. Sem esperar resposta, mais uma vez deslizou os dedos ao redor do cotovelo dela e a puxou de volta para o edifício.

— Não vou voltar para lá — protestou ela.

— Não. — O carro de Edward estava estacionado na primeira fila. Um deslumbrante Volvo, tão lustroso e sofisticado quanto o dono. Ele remexeu os bolsos e achou as chaves. A seguir, abriu a porta do lado do passageiro.

Bella olhou para o banco de couro impecável.

— Estou toda molhada. Vou arruinar esse estofado. Ele deu uma risada irritada que a fez tremer.

— Pare de bobagem e entre logo.

— Edward...

— Está caindo um temporal, Bella.

— Sim, mas...

Quando ela tentou se afastar, ele se aproximou ainda mais e sussurrou: — É apenas uma carona.

— E você vai deixar a festa? — perguntou Bella, entrando no carro.

— Sim — respondeu Edward, contornando o veículo e abrindo a porta do motorista. — Para onde devemos ir? — perguntou, sentando-se atrás do volante.

Bella lhe explicou como chegar ao seu edifício em Burbank Hills e ele deu a partida, conduzindo-os pela na noite escura e tempestuosa.

— Se quando você voltar algo tiver acontecido... Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar enigmático.

— Você quer dizer se alguém encontrar um corpo?

— Eu sei o que vi, Edward.

— Se quando eu voltar algo tiver acontecido, ligarei para você.

— Deixei meu casaco no depósito.

— Vou providenciar para que o tenha de volta.

Pouco tempo depois, o veículo contornou o quarteirão do edifício dela e parou.

Bella morava em uma rua que parecia pertencer ao século passado. Vivia ali desde a época da faculdade e amava aquele lugar.

Assim que Edward acabou de estacionar o veículo, ela alcançou a maçaneta.

— Obrigada. — Então, antes que ele pudesse dizer uma palavra, saiu em meio à tempestade.

Atrás dela, Edward fechou a porta do Volvo.

Bella se apressou, caminhando tão rápido quanto podia com apenas um salto de sapato. Mas ouviu a porta do lado do motorista se abrir e depois fechar. Ela acelerou o passo não desejando que Edward a acompanhasse até a porta. Afinal de contas, a considerava louca.

Mas ela não era, droga! Não tinha uma explicação para o que vira, porém, de alguma maneira, imaginava que...

— Bella.

Como ele a alcançara tão depressa, não sabia. Talvez fossem aquelas suas pernas longas. Ou a falta de um salto de sapato a impedira de se afastar rápido o suficiente.

— Estou bem. Não há necessidade de me acompanhar até lá em cima.

— Ótimo. Mas vou levá-la assim mesmo.

Ele era persistente. Isso o tornaria ainda mais atraente, se ela não estivesse a ponto de desmoronar, querendo ficar sozinha. Mas permaneceu calada até alcançarem os degraus do segundo andar. Havia um corredor e dois apartamentos. Uma cabeça espiou para fora do primeiro, e Bella, já assustada o suficiente, deu um passo para trás.

Era Mike, um professor de geometria que se mudara para o edifício algumas semanas antes e que estava tentando cortejá-la. O professor sorriu quando a viu, aquele sorriso morno e amável que se esvaiu no momento em que avistou Edward.

— Bella? Você está bem?

— Estou, obrigada.

O apartamento de Bella ficava ao lado do de Mike. Ao chegarem à porta, ela parou. O vizinho ainda a observava. Edward se posicionou mais atrás.

— Boa noite — disse ela a ambos. Nenhum dos dois se moveu.

— Daqui já posso me virar sozinha — assegurou-lhes. O único som audível era da chuva caindo lá fora. — Oh, esqueci... — Ela se curvou para alcançar a chave escondida embaixo do capacho.

Um som de descrença escapou da boca de Edward.

— Está brincando comigo! Não pode esconder uma chave aí. — Olhou para Mike. — Ele está olhando.

— Ei! — reclamou o professor, franzindo o cenho. — Eu jamais...

— Estou apenas comentando, não acusando. — Edward deu um passo à frente, bloqueando a visão de Mike. — De fato estou começando a me preocupar com você, Bella.

Ela o fitou, confusa, então pôs a chave na fechadura.

— Boa noite — repetiu, tentando imprimir um tom firme à voz. Girando a chave, abriu a porta e entrou, com Edward em seu encalço. —Ah, não. De jeito nenhum. — Espalmou uma das mãos naquele tórax vigoroso para impedi-lo de entrar, mas isso acabou deixando os dois parados à soleira, de frente um para o outro, com as bocas quase se tocando.

Mike esticou o pescoço, tentando obter uma visão mais privilegiada da cena.

— Bella? Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

— Super bem — ela garantiu, sem tirar os olhos de Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava empurrá-lo para fora.

Como uma parede de tijolos ou um asno teimoso, ele não se moveu.

— Deixe-me entrar com você.

— Não é necessário.

— Eu acho que é.

— Posso cuidar de mim mesma, como faço todos os dias. Não estou louca, droga!

— Certo. Você não está louca. Apenas vamos conversar sobre esta noite.

— Sobre o que aconteceu antes ou depois do almoxarifado?

A boca de Edward se contraiu.

— Depois que me beijou.

— Foi você quem me beijou.

— Não.

— Sim. Você ergueu o azevinho e se abaixou e... — Era verdade, ela o havia beijado.

Edward deixou escapar um som que poderia ter sido uma risada ou uma imprecação, enquanto dava um passo à frente e a envolvia pela cintura.

— Ei...

Com o pé, ele chutou a porta e a prendeu entre a estrutura de madeira e a rigidez de seu corpo, o que lhe permitiu ficar com as mãos livres para envolver lhe a face e beijá-la.

Bella se viu correspondendo com avidez, enquanto as mãos fortes lhe acariciavam os braços, a cintura, os quadris e as costas desnudas.

O toque daqueles dedos em sua pele nua a fez sentir um calafrio que nada tinha a ver com o fato de ambos estarem encharcados da cabeça aos pés.

Edward brincava com o nó que prendia as tiras pretas aveludadas cruzadas nas costas dela. Se as soltasse, o vestido se abriria...

Ele continuou brincando, fazendo-a prender a respiração. Erguendo a cabeça, fitou-a nos olhos e sorriu.

— Edward...

Os olhos verdes exibiam um brilho sensual. As mãos fortes deslizaram mais uma vez pelo corpo dela e então se afastaram.

Ela sentiu o ar lhe voltar aos pulmões, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

— Bella?

— Não. Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

Edward ergueu a cabeça.

— Você não sabe o que eu ia perguntar.

— Ia tentar me convencer a passar a noite com você.

Ele deixou escapar uma risada divertida.

— Eu ia pedir que não deixasse a chave embaixo do capacho.

Um rubor tingiu as faces alvas.

— Oh.

— Mas só por curiosidade — murmurou ele, com um brilho de divertimento no olhar. — Por que não ficaria comigo?

— Não importa, já que não está me pedindo isso mesmo.

— Por que, Bella?

Ela suspirou.

— Você não quer saber.

— Quero. De fato, quero.

— Certo. — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Você é um dez.

— Um dez?

— Sim. E todos os dez costumam sair com outros dez. E seis saem com seis. Se um dez sai com um seis, então os seis estão procurando problema.

Edward piscou.

— Em que língua você está falando?

— Não importa. — Bella tentou abrir a porta a fim de colocá-lo para fora, mas ele a impediu.

— Você se julga um seis?

— Sei que estou aparentando três, mas em um dia normal, posso ser um seis.

Edward a fitou por um longo momento, então enfiou a mão no bolso, retirou um cartão e o colocou na mão dela.

Bella olhou para o papel. Era um cartão de visita.

— O número do meu celular está aqui, caso precise de mim. — Curvando-se, sussurrou junto à orelha delicada: — E em seu pior dia está aparentando mais que dez...

Os joelhos de Bella fraquejaram.

Edward era forte, inteligente, sexy e não servia para ela. Não era possível que não percebesse tal fato.

— Não vou telefonar — prometeu a si mesma.

Uma estranha emoção cruzou a face máscula. Resignação? Pesar?

Difícil definir. Abrindo bem a porta, Bella o empurrou para fora com mais força dessa vez, mas sabia que só conseguira tal feito porque ele permitira.

Sem tirar os olhos dela, Edward deu um passo atrás e abriu a boca para dizer algo que Bella não fazia e menor ideia do que era, porque fechou a porta naquele exato momento.

Talvez estivesse mesmo louca. Respirando fundo, caminhou até a sala de estar e se livrou dos sapatos destruídos.

Ah, que noite! Tinha deixado alguns pratos na pia e relatórios de trabalho esparramados sobre a mesa da cozinha, mas o lugar era bem confortável.

Lar doce lar. Agarrando uma colher e o pote de sorvete, Bella dirigiu-se ao quarto. Precisava tirar aquele vestido molhado, tomar um banho quente e se deitar, mas só o faria depois que consumisse as paradoxalmente maravilhosas e traiçoeiras, mil calorias do sorvete.

**Tadinha da Bella, Edward pensa que ela é realmente louca. Mas será que tudo foi fruto da imaginação da Bella?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**ginamweasley: **Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

**Cheiva: **kkkkkkkkk tenho que confessar que adoro um Edward de uniforme! Beijos.

**monica . silva . 31105674: **A Bella é muito engraçada e Edward é charme puro. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história! Beijos

**Até domingo!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oi! Estou de volta! Desculpem-me por ter demorado tanto para postar novamente, mas tive alguns problemas com meu Office e com meu computador. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 3**

Quando Edward voltou à Sky High, o último dos convidados estava partindo e Alice, transbordando de felicidade, pois colocava a futura esposa de um milionário dentro de um táxi.

Reneé Swan o avistou, puxou-o para si e lhe deu um beijo na face.

— Obrigada. — Falou com voz embargada pelo champanhe que consumira. — Foi a melhor festa que já tive. — A mulher teria lhe dado outro beijo e, dessa vez, na boca, se Alice não o tivesse salvado, fechando a porta do táxi depressa.

Quando o carro partiu, Alice se virou para Edward com as mãos nos quadris.

— O que acontece com você e as mulheres? É como se fosse irresistível ou algo parecido.

— Talvez eu seja.

Ele a seguiu ao interior do edifício para ajudar na limpeza. Caminhando ao redor do saguão com um saco de lixo, deu uma boa olhada em torno de si, chocado com o que viu. Parecia o desastre que costumavam ser as festas que ele, Emmett e Jasper davam no dormitório da faculdade.

— Para um grupo de pessoas tão ricas, com certeza são bem porcalhões.

— Como foi sua missão de resgate? — perguntou Alice.

— Que missão de resgate? — indagou Emmett, saindo do escritório, segurando a mão de Rosalie. Tinha a camisa amassada e desabotoada.

Naquele instante, Jasper também se aproximou, deu uma olhada no sócio e sacudiu a cabeça, desgostoso.

— Vocês dois são insaciáveis!

Rosalie ruborizou e tentou ajeitar os cabelos desalinhados. Emmett sorriu.

— Não enche. Que missão de resgate? — repetiu a pergunta.

— Nenhuma — disse Edward.

Emmett olhou de um lado para outro entre eles. — Certo o que perdemos?

— Apenas a festa inteira — atalhou Jasper, esparramando-se em um dos sofás.

— Talvez eu deva arrumar uma esposa também, assim posso me livrar dessas drogas de eventos sociais.

— Você não arrumaria uma esposa, nem que tentasse — Alice comentou. — É muito mal-humorado.

— Sério? Cuidado, porque sou eu que assino seu cheque de pagamento.

— Faço jus a cada centavo que recebo.

Emmett riu e puxou Rosalie em direção à porta.

— Vocês crianças são muito engraçadas.

— Mal-humorado? — indagou Jasper a Alice depois que os dois partiram.

Mas ela pegou a bolsa e seguiu Emmett e Rosalie.

— Ei — chamou Jasper. — Aonde vai?

— Embora. Porque não levei nenhum fora e, portanto, tenho companhia para sair.

— Eu também não levei fora nenhum. — Jasper fez uma careta. — E daria um grande marido! Se eu quisesse usar uma aliança, é claro.

Olhando por sobre o ombro, Alice acenou com a mão, caminhando afetada pelo saguão com aquele vestido justo que parecia desafiar a sobriedade de qualquer um.

— Ela é nossa assistente — Jasper assobiou para Edward. — Pare de ficar olhando assim.

— Não estou fazendo nada que você não esteja também.

— Ah, não estou olhando para o traseiro dela.

Edward decidiu deixar aquilo para lá, porque enquanto ele estava apenas se divertindo, Jasper parecia incomodar-se. Era óbvio que o amigo nutria uma paixão platônica por Alice.

Quem sabe os dois ainda pudessem se entender? Seria maravilhoso. Então, Emmett teria Rosalie, Jasper teria Alice e ele...

Edward sentiu algo estranho, o que era estúpido de sua parte. Teria tudo, qualquer coisa que desejasse bastava estalar os dedos e ainda...

E ainda assim sentia uma inquietude inexplicável, como se estivesse faltando algo... ou alguém.

**~~x~~**

Bella abriu a boca para falar com Edward, mas as palavras não saíam.

Estava assustada, ou melhor, apavorada. Tinha tomado seu banho e deitado para dormir, mas despertara de repente com o coração acelerado.

E, embora, não tivesse ouvido ou visto nada dentro do quarto escuro, podia sentir a presença de algo.

Não estava só ali.

Pegando um taco de beisebol em um canto, continuou ouvindo o som baixo e inquietante que parecia vir do banheiro. Com o coração disparado, deixou o quarto. Algum metro à frente parou no corredor. O ruído cessara.

Era como se alguém estivesse prendendo o fôlego.

Bella pegou o telefone sem fio e o cartão de visita que Edward lhe dera e saiu correndo pela porta da frente. Do lado de fora, dirigiu-se ao apartamento de Mike, indecisa, porque ainda não decidira o que era mais importante, se Mike se apressar para atender ou o estranho em seu apartamento não saber onde ela estava.

No entanto, o apartamento do vizinho estava silencioso e ninguém respondeu.

Bella agachou-se nas sombras, entre a porta dele e a sua, de modo que não ultrapassasse o limite de alcance do telefone sem fio e se preparou para chamar a polícia.

Não pretendia ter ligado para Edward, mas olhou o cartão de visita e leu seu nome em relevo: Edward Cullen Diretor Operacional.

Discou o número do celular dele sem parar refletir sobre as implicações de tudo aquilo.

Edward lhe dissera que era piloto. Péssima decisão, ligar para o homem que a deixou pensar que não passava de um simples piloto, quando na realidade era um dos diretores da Sky High.

— Bella? — A voz do outro lado da linha insistia em obter uma resposta.

Acocorada nas sombras escuras, ela considerou desligar o telefone, mas algo a fez mudar de ideia. Talvez, o bom-senso.

— Não pretendia ter ligado para você. Foi apenas um reflexo, eu acho. Então esqueça e...

— Diga-me o que há de errado.

Bella se escondeu ainda mais nas sombras, mas ninguém saiu do seu apartamento. Será que tinha imaginado aquilo tudo?

— Bella.

Olhou outra vez para a porta do apartamento de Mike. Seria uma boa hora para o professor aparecer. Mas a sorte não estava a seu favor.

— Bella, droga. Fale comigo.

— Eu dormi. E quando acordei, pensei que houvesse alguém em meu apartamento.

— Onde está agora?

— Entre o meu apartamento e o de Mike.

— Mike... O bisbilhoteiro?

— Ele não é um bisbilhoteiro. Escute, vou ligar para a polícia, certo? Sinto muito. Não devia tê-lo chamado. Por favor, esqueça que liguei.

— Bella.

— Obrigada. Adeus, Edward. — Ela desligou o telefone e resistiu à vontade de bater na própria testa com o aparelho. Idiota!

Edward cerrou os dentes, aflito.

— Alô? Bella? Espere. Não desligue... Maldição! —Afastou o celular do ouvido e olhou para o display. Ela havia desligado em sua cara.

O telefone tocou e ela quase desmaiou de susto. Ainda encostada à parede entre o seu apartamento e o de Mike, olhou para o visor e sentiu um frio no estômago.

— Edward.

— Você já chamou a polícia?

— Eu... — Ai, ai, ai... aquilo era o som de algo raspando na parede?

Bella piscou na escuridão e não viu nada. Respire. Apenas respire. Estava quase se convencendo de que imaginara tudo aquilo, mas ela não provocara aquele barulho...

— Estou bem — sussurrou.

— Tão bem que sua voz está tremendo. Tão bem que acidentalmente ligou para mim em vez de ligar para a polícia.

— Ia ligar, mas você me ligou e não para de falar.

— Você está me deixando de cabelos brancos, sabia?

— Não se preocupe, branco combina com você.

— Não tem graça.

Pelo telefone, ela ouviu o motor de um carro dando partida. Um Porsche.

— Edward, é sério. Fique onde está. Estou chamando a polícia. E vou sair daqui.

— Vai para onde?

— Para o zoológico. Trabalho lá. Ficarei bem.

— Não me diga que vai andar por aí sozinha.

— Certo. Eu não direi.

— Maldição!

— Olhe, eu tentei bater à porta de Mike, mas o apartamento dele está às escuras.

— Lógico. Estamos no meio da madrugada. Você pode ir para a rua? Ficar próximo a um poste de iluminação?

— Sim. — Olhando para trás enquanto descia os degraus, Bella não viu ninguém, nada. Alcançou a portaria e saiu para a rua. Alguns metros à frente, começou a respirar com menos dificuldade.

— Isso é loucura.

— Se isso for apenas uma bobagem, mais tarde poderemos rir e continuar nossas vidas. Mas fique longe de lugares escuros. Estou quase chegando aí.

— Obrigada — murmurou ela. O telefone parou de funcionar. Estava muito distante da base. Completamente só, Bella se encostou à parede e esperou que Edward chegasse rápido.

Mantenha distância, Edward lembrou a si mesmo enquanto dirigia. O segredo era não assustá-la com seus arroubos. Então, apenas seis minutos após Bella desligar, chegou ao edifício em que ela morava.

Não fazia a menor ideia do que esperar. Só sabia que Bella estava de fato apavorada.

Quando estacionou, ela saiu de baixo do toldo de uma varanda e caminhou na chuva, aproximando-se como num sonho. Os cabelos soltos e molhados sobre os ombros. A camiseta completamente encharcada e colada ao corpo, não parecia mais o peixe desajeitado e fora d'água, mas uma mulher curvilínea que merecia o troféu da garota camiseta molhada mais sexy do ano.

Santo Deus!

Sim, manter distância seria uma excelente estratégia. Bella abriu a porta do passageiro, antes que ele puxasse o freio de mão e saísse do carro.

— Desculpe. — Ela ofegou, afastando os cabelos da face.

— Por quê?

— Por entrar em seu carro toda molhada pela segunda vez esta noite... Por ter ligado para você... Por tê-lo beijado. Não sei, escolha uma das opções.

Estendendo o braço, Edward pegou o casaco dela no banco de trás.

— É o seu?

— Sim — respondeu, vestindo-o depressa.

— Não há necessidade de se desculpar por nenhum desses motivos.

— Certo. Se está dizendo... — Bella falou num tom suave. Não abotoara o casaco e, como tinha as mãos ocupadas nos cabelos, estava aberto o suficiente para atrair o olhar de Edward. Não estava usando sutiã, reparou ele.

— Edward?

Limpando a garganta, ele se forçou a erguer o olhar.

— Sim?

— Obrigada pela carona.

Distância. Mantenha distância. Repetindo as palavras mentalmente como um mantra, ele desligou o motor.

— O que está fazendo?

— Vou subir para examinar seu apartamento.

— Isso não é necessário.

— Você chamou a polícia?

— Não.

— Por que não?

— Quer saber a verdade?

— Por favor.

— Acho que... — O embaraço tomou conta de sua face. — Acho que imaginei tudo isso.

Edward a analisou por um longo momento. Os olhos de Bella pareciam estar assombrados e a linha da boca tensa.

— E o que estava pretendendo? Ir para o seu trabalho de pijama?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não posso simplesmente deixá-la aqui — insistiu ele.

— Sim, pode.

— Há alguém que possa chamar para vir ficar com você?

— Não.

— Você parece a rainha dos "nãos", sabia?

— Eu só... não gosto de depender das pessoas.

— Confie em mim. Concordo com você. Mas não pode ficar sozinha. Não esta noite.

Bella se virou e o fitou com aqueles olhos castanhos deslumbrantes.

— Diz isso porque me acha louca?

— Não foi o que quis dizer.

— Pode me levar para o zoológico, por favor. Chegando lá eu me viro.

— Bella...

— Por favor.

Com os cabelos molhados e aquela camiseta colada ao corpo, parecia extremamente sexy. Ele ficou calado.

Bella tinha razão de não querer sua companhia.

— Edward?

— Sim. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Eu a levarei ao seu trabalho.

— Obrigada.

— O que você faz no jardim zoológico? — perguntou, curioso.

— Sou monitora de mamíferos. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

— Alimenta os ursos?

— Alimento, cuido, monitoro... E não apenas os ursos. Hoje fiquei com os elefantes. Amanhã ficarei com os primatas.

— Você não está vestida apropriadamente.

— Tenho algumas trocas de roupa lá.

— Mas ainda acho que deveríamos examinar seu apartamento.

— Não. Creio que me assustei à toa. Sinto muito.

Ela estava mentindo, mas o que podia fazer? Manter Distância. Repetindo o conselho em pensamento, Edward colocou o carro em movimento.

A rua estava deserta e enquanto dirigia na noite escura e tempestuosa disse a si mesmo que estava fazendo a coisa certa e que não mudaria de ideia quanto a se envolver emocionalmente com aquela mulher.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado e se reclinou no estofado macio do Porsche. O couro ondulou ao seu redor, atraindo-a, e ela deixou escapar outro suspiro e o fitou por sob as longas pestanas.

— Está me encarando — murmurou Edward.

Um riso curto e melancólico curvou os lábios de Bella.

— Sinto muito.

O gesto seguinte de Edward a pegou de surpresa. Ele estendeu o braço e segurou-lhe a mão.

Bella olhou para os seus dedos entrelaçados.

— Você devia ter me deixado subir — Edward insistiu.

— Não. Está tudo bem.

— Ou pelo menos ter chamado a polícia.

— Se eu tivesse chamado a polícia nas duas vezes em que me pediu esta noite, por certo estaria na delegacia sendo interrogada por um psiquiatra.

O silêncio de Edward deixava claro que ele concordava com aquilo, e Bella suspirou mais uma vez. A chuva se intensificara nos últimos instantes e quando um caminhão passou por eles, espirrou toneladas de água no para-brisa. Edward deixou a mão dela e segurou o volante, lutando para estabilizar o carro na estrada escorregadia.

Sentindo-se congelar até os ossos, Bella deslizou as mãos para dentro dos bolsos do casaco e estacou chocada.

Oh, Deus.

— E-Edward?

Ainda lutando para manter o carro controlado, ele não tirou os olhos da estrada.

— Sim?

Com o coração aos pulos, Bella tirou devagar o que acabara de achar. Uma arma. Fria ao toque, surpreendentemente leve, a arma cintilou em sua mão. Incapaz de acreditar que aquilo estava no bolso do seu casaco, Bella contemplou o objeto.

— Edward?

— Maldição! — Ele parou o carro no acostamento, cantando pneu. — Que diabo é isso?

Ela ergueu o objeto no ar entre ambos como se fosse uma bomba-relógio.

— Uma arma?

— Bella, por que está empunhando essa arma?

— Não sei!

— Certo. — Fitando-a como se ela fosse uma serpente venenosa, ele empurrou a arma para o lado. — Bem, isso é infinitamente melhor do que dizer que pretendia atirar em mim.

— Você pensou que eu...

Com o mesmo cuidado que teria dispensado a um animal peçonhento, Edward retirou o revolver da mão dela e respirou aliviado.

— Assim está melhor.

— Eu não ia... Isso é de verdade?

— Oh, sim. — Ele estava examinando a arma. — É bem real.

— Como veio parar no meu bolso?

— Estava esperando que você me esclarecesse tal detalhe. — Edward segurou a arma apenas com o dedo polegar e o indicador, tentando não deixar mais impressões digitais do que as absolutamente necessárias, agora que sabia que o revolver não pertencia a Bella.

Seus olhares se encontraram. — Está carregado? — perguntou ela num fio de voz.

— Sim.

— Acha que pode ser a mesma arma que vi o estranho usar esta noite? Na Sky High?

Edward fechou os olhos e esfregou a testa.

— Se é o mesmo e não é seu...

— Claro que não é meu!

— Então alguém quis incriminá-la. Ela o encarou, perplexa.

Edward pôs as mãos nos braços macios e Bella podia jurar, pela expressão que divisava no rosto másculo, que não ia gostar do que ele diria a seguir.

— Bella, tenho um irmão que é policial, um detetive muito conceituado...

— Olhe... — Não, escute-me. Alguma coisa está acontecendo. O que você viu hoje à noite na Sky High, tudo o que houve em seu apartamento e agora isto. Está na hora de pedir ajuda.

Edward parecia preocupado. Não com ele, mas com ela. E de alguma maneira isso a sensibilizou.

— Realmente tentei me convencer de que havia imaginado tudo isso.

— Bem, você não imaginou a arma.

— Não.

— Temos de chamar a polícia. Pode muito bem ser Anthony que...

— Sim, sim — respondeu Bella, espalmando as mãos naquele tórax sólido. — Eu... — Ela fechou os olhos. — Preciso de ajuda. Da sua ajuda.

Concordando em silêncio, ele tirou o celular do bolso e digitou um número. — Anthony. É Edward. Estou com um problema. — Ouviu a resposta e então revirou os olhos. — Olha, é complicado. Você está livre? Ótimo. Estou na 134, entre Victory e o zoológico, e há uma arma... Isso mesmo, uma arma. Foi achada no bolso do casaco de... — Uma mulher louca, Bella concluiu em pensamento. Mas não foi o que Edward disse. — ...uma amiga.

Bella deixou escapar o ar que estava prendendo e resistiu ao desejo de abraçá-lo.

— Minha amiga nunca a viu antes — continuou ele. — E, alguns minutos atrás, teve a impressão de que alguém entrou em seu apartamento. Sim, esperaremos por você aqui. — Deu o endereço ao irmão, colocou o telefone de volta no bolso e a fitou.

— Agora teremos de esperar?

Edward assentiu com a cabeça, fitando-a com aquele olhar que deixava claro que não apenas podia ler seus pensamentos, mas penetrar direto em sua alma.

— Não será por muito tempo.

Ajude-me a esperar, Edward. Deslizando as mãos pelo tórax musculoso, ela subiu devagar e acariciou lhe os cabelos. Os olhos de Edward escureceram.

— Podemos conversar. — sugeriu ele.

— Conversar?

— Sim. Conversar — repetiu, roçando o nariz no dela. Respirando o mesmo ar, olharam um para o outro e o momento pareceu tão intimista que Bella não conseguia se mover.

— Não estou com muita vontade de conversar. — Ah, não! Ela dissera aquilo?

— Não? — Edward inclinou a cabeça. Agora suas bocas estavam perfeitamente alinhadas.

— Não...

— Bella...

Deus, ela amava o modo como aquele homem pronunciava seu nome.

— O que mais você tem em mente?

— Posso pensar em várias coisas.

Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso, aquele sorriso sedutor que a deixava toda arrepiada.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— O que acontece quando estou com você? Não pareço eu mesma.

— Não sei. Comigo ocorre o mesmo — murmurou ele, deslizando os dedos pela curva do pescoço esguio.

O olhar de Edward deixava claro o que ele gostaria de fazer.

— Ah, não podemos nos beijar novamente. Não vê que não temos um azevinho? Porque não vamos nos envolver. Não. Nada de envolvimentos. Porque... Porque você não faz o meu tipo.

Edward sorriu, roçando os lábios nos cabelos dela. Mentirosa. Ela estremeceu em antecipação ao prazer que poderia sentir. Ele havia lhe retirado o casaco e agora tinha todo acesso que precisava. A camiseta não cobria quase nada. Estava molhada, grudada ao corpo. Empurrando-a facilmente para cima, deslizou a mão pela maciez do ventre feminino. Então subiu devagar, até moldar-lhe um dos seios e levá-lo à boca. Com a ponta da língua tocou o mamilo intumescido. O único som que se ouviu no interior do carro foi o da cabeça de Bella batendo contra o encosto do assento. E depois seu gemido, junto com suspiros ofegantes, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

— Continua não querendo se envolver comigo? — perguntou ele, roucamente.

Oh, aquele homem soava tão presunçoso, pensou Bella. Mas pelo menos também estava respirando com dificuldade. Era bom saber que não estava sozinha naquilo.

— Não. Continuo não querendo... —Agora o polegar atrevido se movia num ritmo lento e torturante.

— Edward!

Ao ouvirem uma batida no vidro, ambos saltaram tão alto que quase bateram a cabeça no teto do carro.

Havia um policial carrancudo do lado de fora e parecia demais com... Edward.

Bella observava enquanto Anthony Cullen vistoriava seu apartamento, fazendo anotações rápidas em um bloco de papel. Não dava para saber se o policial acreditara em uma palavra do que ela dissera ou se pensava que era louca de pedra.

A única coisa que sabia era que ele de fato parecia gêmeo de Edward, o que significava dizer que era alto, sensual, com cabelos acobreados indomáveis e olhos verdes. Contudo, não era tão carismático quanto Edward.

Apertando o cinto do casaco, tentou não lembrar o que Anthony vira no exato momento em que bateu na janela do carro do irmão. Não queria pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se ele não os tivesse interrompido.

Edward e ela eram dois completos estranhos, lembrou-se. Estranhos que não eram capazes de manter as mãos afastadas um do outro.

— E se esta for a mesma arma que vi na Sky High?

Os dois irmãos, parecendo preencher todo o espaço da sala de estar com seus físicos vigorosos e presença inegável, trocaram um olhar demorado.

Será que desenvolvera a habilidade de ler os pensamentos de Edward? Bella perguntou-se. Porque sabia o que ele estava pensando. Que ela era tão louca quanto todos diziam.

Os dois homens falaram baixo um com o outro, tão baixo que Bella não os pôde ouvir e então Edward conduziu Anthony até a porta. Quando ela voltou a olhar, Edward encontrava-se a sua frente, mãos nos bolsos, cabelos ainda molhados pela chuva, expressão indecifrável.

Teve vontade de pôr as mãos naquele peito e sentir a robustez do corpo rijo. Contudo, em vez disso, tentou ser espirituosa.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Ele recomendou que se afastasse de mim, certo?

Edward não respondeu, mas tirou as mãos dos bolsos e as pousou nos braços dela, acariciando-a sobre o tecido do casaco.

— Você parece abatida.

— E não é para menos. A noite não foi fácil. — Resistiu à tentação de encostar a cabeça naquele ombro largo. — Então, o que seu irmão disse?

— Quem teria interesse em assustá-la?

— Bem...

— Brigou com alguém?

— Você faz perguntas demais.

— Poderia responder uma delas, por favor?

Bella exalou um suspiro trêmulo.

— Está perguntando se tenho algum inimigo?

— Ou amigos que na verdade não são tão amigos.

— Quer dizer que... acredita em mim? Acredita que aconteceu algo aqui?

— Sim.

— Certo. — Ela se concentrou na tarefa de respirar. Respirar era bom. — Agora estou mesmo assustada.

— Você tem inimigos? Familiares com quem não se dá? Namorados desprezados? Colegas de trabalho invejosos?

Recuando um passo, Bella se apoiou no sofá e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Quem?

Ela tentou sorrir e falhou.

— Bem, você acreditaria em tudo? — Quando Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, ela deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

— Sei que soará ridículo. Quero dizer, olhe para mim. — Exibiu as mãos. — Estou uma bagunça. Mas é a mais pura verdade.

— Então conte.

— Fui promovida hoje, quer dizer, ontem — corrigiu-se ao olhar para o relógio. — Agora sou a monitora-chefe do setor de mamíferos do Zoológico de Los Angeles. É apenas um título, com um aumento de salário que é uma piada. Continuarei pobre, mas posso tomar decisões administrativas e trabalhar num bom horário.

— Alguém se sentiu incomodado com isso?

— A única pessoa que poderia se sentir seria Jéssica, mas ela é uma amiga íntima. Fomos contratadas ao mesmo tempo. Qualquer uma das duas poderia ter sido promovida, mas ela ficou contente por mim.

Cruzando os braços, Edward lhe lançou um olhar duvidoso.

— Tem certeza de que Jéssica ficou contente?— insistiu. — Pode ter ficado contente por você, mas chateada por não ter sido promovida.

— O bastante para matar alguém? Para invadir meu apartamento? Colocar uma arma no meu casaco? Falando sério, isso é ridículo.

— Tudo bem. E quanto a sua família?

— Você conhece a minha mãe. Ela é uma esnobe, narcisista, mas não possui uma arma. E não é uma assassina.

— Irmãos? Meios-irmãos?

— Eu... — Ela se calou. As faces de Alec e Jane lhe vieram à mente.

— O que foi? — inquiriu Edward, fitando-a com atenção. — O que está pensando?

— Que meus irmãos adotivos gostariam que eu desaparecesse da face da Terra, mas gostam muito mais da herança que receberam para se importarem comigo. — Ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

— Bella...

— O fato é que nada disso faz sentido algum. Meu trabalho, embora interessante para mim, é na verdade enfadonho para a maioria das pessoas. Observo mamíferos, redijo relatórios sobre o comportamento dos animais. Alimento-os e cuido deles. Não é um trabalho muito fascinante, é? Não fiz inimigos e a não há razão alguma para que alguém queira me ferir.

— Ex-namorados? Namorados atuais?

Ela desviou o olhar.

— Bella?

— Já faz algum tempo que não saio com alguém e...

— Quanto tempo?

— Meses — respondeu, envergonhada.

— Meses?

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Certo, um ano.

— Um ano?!

— E meio.

Silêncio. Ela sentiu as faces ardendo e por fim abriu os olhos. Edward não parecia estar horrorizado.

— Nada mais atual? — perguntou.

— Se eu tivesse um romance atual, não o teria beijado no almoxarifado, não acha?

Aproximando-se, ele acariciou lhe a linha do maxilar, forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Afinal depois de todo esse tempo sem ninguém, por que me beijou?

Bella abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la.

— Agiu por impulso? — insistiu ele.

A mão forte continuava em seu queixo e ela gostava daquele toque.

— Eu me permiti ser ousada.

— Ah. — Edward assentiu com a cabeça. — Certo, então. Isso esclarece tudo. Obrigado.

— Edward...

— Não importa. Entendi. Nós estamos...

— Jogando em campos diferentes.

— O que isso significa?

— Significa que você é um dez e eu...

— Ora, não me venha com isso outra vez.

— O que foi que o seu irmão disse?

— Mudando de assunto?

— Sim.

Edward deu um suspiro, cansado.

— Disse que o fato de não haver nenhum sinal de arrombamento não significa que alguém não tenha estado aqui.

— Ele também acredita em mim? — A resposta estava nos olhos verdes. — Oh, já entendi. — Bella se virou porque não queria que Edward visse a decepção tomar conta de sua face. — Não acredita. — Apoiou-se no sofá. — E sobre a arma? Pensa que eu a coloquei no casaco?

— Anthony vai procurar saber em nome de quem está registrada.

— E nesse meio tempo?

— Durma. — Edward estava logo atrás dela, era impossível ignorar o calor que vinha do seu corpo. — Você parece estar precisando de umas horas de sono.

Bella fechou os olhos e se esforçou para controlar a voz ao dizer:

— Obrigada. Obrigada por ter vindo. E obrigada por ter chamado o seu irmão. Ficarei bem. Pode ir.

— Está pretendendo dormir aqui?

— Para falar a verdade, não. Acho que vou para o trabalho e durmo lá. Já fiz isso antes. Um monte de vezes. Sinto-me confortável no zoológico.

As mãos quentes de Edward deslizaram até seus quadris e a viraram de frente para ele.

— Que tal ir para um lugar onde não fique sozinha?

— Tenho os animais.

— Referia-me a uma companhia humana. De preferência feminina.

— Eu poderia chamar Jéssica. — Ela olhou para o relógio. — Mas já passa da uma da manhã. — Talvez possa bater à porta de Mike.

— Ele de fato é seu amigo?

— Comprou-me uma pizza na segunda-feira.

— Por quê?

— Para me agradar.

— Bella, homens não compram pizza para agradar às mulheres. A menos que sejam gays. Ele é homossexual?

— Não.

— Então trouxe a pizza para levá-la para cama.

Bella sufocou o riso.

— Não acredito que ele tenha pensando nisso.

— Ora, por favor! — falou Edward, desgostoso. — Com esse riso sensual que só você tem, Mike não pensaria nisso?

Bella piscou. Edward achava seu sorriso sensual?

— Sim — respondeu ele à pergunta não proferida. — Você é muito sensual. Também é inteligente, bonita e tem um modo de olhar que faz...

— O quê?

— Um sujeito desejar levá-la para cama.

— Isso é um elogio?

— É um fato. Que tal ir para um hotel?

Bella pensou no saldo da sua conta corrente que não permitiria pagar uma conta de hotel. Talvez um motel. E dos mais baratos, é claro.

— Pode ir para o meu apartamento — sugeriu ele. — Dormirei no sofá — acrescentou quando o fitou surpresa.

— Eu... Agradeço a oferta, mas isso não seria justo com você. — Antes que pudesse se trair, deixou-o parado na sala e entrou no quarto, onde vestiu uma calça jeans e um suéter. Quando voltou, Edward a estava esperando.

— Não seria justo comigo? O que quer dizer?

— Ouça, não vou dormir em seu sofá... em sua cama... ou em qualquer outro lugar com você.

— Por quê?

— Porque não quero. — Como era mentirosa, pensou. — Certo, eu quero. Mas seria uma péssima ideia.

Recostando-se contra a parede, Edward cruzou os braços e a fitou com um brilho de divertimento no olhar.

— Então me beijou em um almoxarifado sem me conhecer, mas agora que me conhece, não dormiria em minha casa?

— Olhe, obrigada. Vou para o meu trabalho.

— Está certo. Mas vou lhe dar uma carona até lá. Venha — convidou-a, estendendo a mão. — Deixe-me ajudá-la pelo menos dessa forma.

Bella aceitou a mão e juntos voltaram para a rua. A chuva havia diminuído. O trajeto foi curto e silencioso e quando chegaram ao estacionamento do zoológico, o lugar parecia escuro e deserto, fazendo-a tremer.

— Ainda não é tarde para mudar de ideia — sugeriu Edward.

— Ficarei bem. — Sacudiu as chaves e forçou um sorriso. Erguendo a mão, ele acendeu a luz do carro e se curvou.

— Sorria novamente.

— O quê? — Bella meneou a cabeça. — Por quê?

— Porque quero ver se é verdadeiro.

— Não me conhece o suficiente para saber se o meu sorriso é verdadeiro.

— Acho que sim. Agora vamos, sorria.

— Como pode saber?

— Porque já o vi. Soltando o cinto de segurança, Bella se virou e o encarou.

— Quando?

— Quando a beijei. Quando a beijei, você sorriu para mim. Seus olhos brilharam e sua face... — Segurando-lhe o queixo, Edward curvou os lábios. — Estava tão linda que fiquei sem fôlego.

— Está precisando ir a um bom oftalmologista, meu caro.

— Mas sabe o que a torna mais atraente?

— Não faço a mínima ideia.

A covinha na face máscula se acentuou.

— Seu senso de humor.

— Ah. — Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— De quem está fugindo, Bella? De sua família? E presumo de uma opulenta herança?

— Por que acha que estou fugindo de uma opulenta herança?

— Vi o seu apartamento. Ela riu.

— Certo. Saiba que minha mãe nem sempre foi rica. Saí de casa antes de ela se casar por dinheiro. E, sim, eu poderia estar muito bem agora, mas não quero. Não quero levar uma vida de socialite ou sair com homens ricos e influentes, nem ser vista com roupas elegantes em lugares requintados. — Ergueu um ombro. — Quero ter minha própria vida.

Edward sorriu.

— Como, por exemplo, o seu trabalho.

— Sim, o meu trabalho.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Estou tentando imaginá-la limpando excrementos de elefante.

— Faço outras coisas também. Dou comida, água e cuido para manter o ambiente deles o mais próximo possível do hábitat de origem.

Edward sorriu mais uma vez.

Bella abriu a porta do carro.

— Está tarde. Vá dormir um pouco. — E antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, talvez até beijá-la, fechou a porta.

Saindo para o frio da noite, de imediato sentiu a falta do calor que envolvia o interior do veículo. E não apenas o calor do carro, admitiu enquanto destrancava o portão e entrava. Mas o calor de Edward.

Fechando o portão atrás de si, permitiu-se olhar para trás. Não pôde evitar. Esperava avistar as luzes traseiras do Porsche voltando para a estrada, mas em vez disso viu o motorista saindo do carro, postando-se do outro lado do portão e observando-a.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ela. — Saia da chuva agora mesmo.

— Assim que você sair.

Bella caminhou e agarrou-se ao portão.

— Edward... — murmurou, aproximando a face das barras de ferro.

— Bella... Ela riu. Era um milagre poder rir em uma noite como aquela.

Edward também se aproximou do portão, pôs as mãos em cima das dela e a face próxima o suficiente para poder beijá-la.

Ambos hesitaram. Mas foi apenas durante um segundo.

Bella desejava beijá-lo, como desejava!

E sem ser capaz de resistir por mais tempo, tocou os lábios cálidos do homem a sua frente.

— Boa noite, Bella — falou ele num tom suave e se afastou. Ao redor dela a noite seguia escura e silenciosa. Era aquilo que lhe dava mais prazer de trabalhar àquela hora. Havia algo agradável em estar ali no raiar da aurora, protegida por seus amigos animais.

Em geral, isso era reconfortante.

Naquela noite, porém, ao entrar pela porta dos fundos do prédio e subir os degraus, sentiu um incômodo calafrio que a fez apertar o passo.

Ansiosa, caminhou ao longo do corredor e deparou com a luz do seu escritório acesa.

Estranho.

Talvez tivesse se esquecido de apagá-la, mas não tinha certeza e, por um momento, estacou na entrada, insegura. Não ouviu nada, mas ainda assim teve a mesma impressão que sentiu em seu apartamento... de estar sendo observada.

Edward encontrava-se no meio da estrada, com os limpadores de para-brisas provando ser ineficazes contra o denso nevoeiro, quando a dúvida o golpeou.

Ou talvez nunca o tivesse abandonado, desde o momento em que Bella saíra do carro.

Ela podia estar correndo perigo. Olhando pelo espelho retrovisor, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não faça isso. Não volte — ralhou consigo mesmo em voz alta. Mas e se... Maldição! Precisava voltar.

Exalando um suspiro pesado, virou o volante.

Michelle havia lhe enviado mensagens pelo celular durante toda a noite, as quais ele ignorara solenemente. Sua "ex" dizia ter ficado emocionada ao revê-lo e estava disposta a lhe mostrar o quão excitado aquele seu corpo luxuriante estava.

Ainda assim... ele não se sentira atraído. Em vez disso, estava voltando para uma mulher por quem jamais imaginara sentir atração.

Pelo visto enganara-se.

Ao entrar com o carro no estacionamento do zoológico, percebeu um flash de luz.

Naquele instante, o portão se abriu e uma figura assustada correu no meio da noite. Bem em frente ao seu carro.

Bella.

Quando ela olhou para trás por sobre o ombro, Edward notou sua face pálida e aterrorizada. Parecia correr de algo que ele não conseguia ver. Com as mãos no volante, freou bruscamente, não a atingindo por pouco. Pulou para fora do carro apressado e correu em sua direção.

— Sinto muito. — Ofegou ela, enquanto abaixava o capuz e lutava para respirar.

Edward a puxou para si. Sua face estava lívida.

— Você está ferida?

— Temos de sair daqui agora mesmo.

De repente, o som de um estampido rasgou a noite, abalando seus tímpanos e atingindo um poste de luz.

Uma bala.

**Quem será que está tentando matar a Bella? Será que Edward vai escutar o conselho do irmão e ficar longe? Digam-me o que acham.**

**Então meninas, se nenhum imprevisto acontecer o capítulo virá no domingo. Beijos e até lá.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 4**

— Corra! — gritou Bella. — Temos de correr! Agarrando-a pela mão, Edward abriu a porta do lado do motorista e a empurrou para dentro.

Bella abaixou-se no assento de passageiro e girou a cabeça em direção ao lugar de onde a bala partira.

— Rápido — pediu. — Antes que...

Outro tiro ecoou na noite, quase atingindo o carro.

— Abaixe-se — Edward ordenou, empurrando a cabeça de Bella para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava o estacionamento cantando pneus.

— Edward...

— Fique abaixada — falou, dirigindo e olhando pelo espelho retrovisor simultaneamente. — Você está bem?

— A luz no meu escritório estava acesa... Não a esqueci acesa e ...

— Droga, quer me dizer logo se está ferida.

— Não. — Ela ofegou. — Não estou.

Foi a vez de Edward exalar um longo suspiro.

— Certo. Então que diabos foi aquilo?

— Alguém tentou atirar em nós.

— Sim, isso eu percebi. — No final da estrada montanhosa, ele virou à direita, entrou num estacionamento e pegou o telefone celular.

— O que está fazendo?

— Estou pensando se Anthony não estaria interessado em dar uma olhada na arma que você encontrou. Acho que ele vai se interessar por isso.

Havia perguntas a responder e depois as mesmas perguntas para responder novamente. Primeiro com Edward presente, em seguida, sem ele por perto. Bella passou a noite inteira prestando depoimento, até começar a pronunciar as palavras de maneira inarticulada devido ao completo esgotamento.

— Não, não vi ninguém, apenas a luz em meu escritório — repetiu pela centésima vez. — Então mais uma vez tive a impressão de estar sendo observada e corri. Foi neste momento que alguém tentou atirar em mim.

Para provar suas palavras, havia uma bala embutida no poste de luz no estacionamento do jardim zoológico. Para não mencionar a declaração anterior de Edward que concordara que alguém de fato tentara atirar nela.

Por fim, Bella foi liberada e deixou os portões do zoológico, entrando na umidade e no frio da madrugada. Então, encontrou... Edward com os braços e pés cruzados de modo casual, encostado no carro, como se estivesse em uma festa. Quando se aproximou, porém, percebeu a linha contraída de sua boca e o modo como o corpo inteiro estava rígido de tensão.

— Olá — saudou-a. Afastando-se do carro, venceu a distância entre ambos, segurou-lhe a face e a fitou com aquele escrutínio que a aborrecia.

— O que foi?

— Você está bem?

— Tenho boas notícias. Acho que a polícia está levando minha loucura a sério, agora.

— Você não imaginou aquelas balas.

Edward a fitou por um longo momento e acariciou lhe o lábio inferior com o dedo polegar. Então a pegou de surpresa mais uma vez. Ainda segurando-lhe a face, curvou- se e a beijou. Não um beijo sensual como haviam compartilhado no almoxarifado da Sky High, mas um contato morno e cálido que a assegurava de que não estava sozinha.

Quando ele se afastou, ambos permaneceram calados por alguns segundos.

— Não precisava ter me esperado — Bella falou por fim.

Edward abriu a porta do carro. — Com certeza tem voos marcados para amanhã. Quero dizer, hoje — corrigiu-se ao perceber que o dia estava prestes a amanhecer. Fazia frio, mas pelo menos a chuva cessara.

— Venha. Entre.

— Posso chamar minha amiga Jéssica?

— Estou aqui querendo ajudá-la.

— Certo.

Edward ficara ali por causa dela, pensou, ao entrarem juntos no carro.

O mais incrível é que conservava a mesma aparência de quando o vira na festa. Enquanto ela estava um completo caos. Mas ele não, parecia sensual, tranquilo e... perfeito.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Você é sempre tão sereno e calmo? — Os olhos verdes a fitaram de um modo que ela interpretou como um não. — Onde estamos? — indagou minutos depois quando o viu parar o carro.

— Em minha casa.

Bella encarou a construção grande e moderna.

— Oh!

Com um sorriso nos lábios, ele a ajudou a sair do Porsche e a conduziu aos suntuosos degraus, onde retirou um chaveiro do bolso. Mas ao abrir a porta, uma bola enorme de pelo marrom saltou sobre Edward, batendo com as patas em seu tórax.

Um par de patas do tamanho das de um urso branco.

— Leah! — Ele acariciou o animal que saltitava feliz. — Sentiu minha falta, hein?

A cadela arquejou um pouco mais, então se deitou no chão e expôs a barriga.

Edward foi obrigado a se abaixar e afagá-la durante alguns segundos.

— Perdoe-me pela demora, doçura. Mas Sam veio para caminhar com você duas vezes.

— Quem é Sam? — perguntou Bella, curiosa.

— Meu vizinho, ele passeia com cachorros.

Ela jamais sentira ciúmes de um animal em toda sua vida até aquele momento. Dando um passo à frente, também se agachou.

— Isso é um cão ou um urso?

Leah abriu a boca num sorriso canino de boas-vindas e com uma língua enorme lambeu a mão de Bella.

— Ela é tão dócil — murmurou, acariciando-a. — Você não é uma gracinha?

— Uma gracinha — concordou Edward.

Incapaz de resistir, Bella afagou o cachorro que arquejou de alegria.

— Deve ser um excelente cão-de-guarda.

— Ela gosta mesmo é de um carinho. Se um assaltante arrombar a porta, é capaz de deixá-lo levar tudo o que tem na casa em troca de um carinho na barriga. — Edward curvou os lábios num sorriso afetuoso e olhou para Leah.

Um homem que se derretia de amores por um animal só podia ser alguém sensível, conjecturou Bella.

Com Leah andando em círculos ao redor dos dois, Edward se curvou até o seu nariz tocar o de Bella.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado e roçou o rosto no dela.

De súbito, Bella sentiu os lábios carnudos em sua pele, num beijo breve e provocante, mas, tão de repente quanto se aproximara, ele se afastou.

O som do telefone tocando despertou Edward. O clique da secretária eletrônica no outro lado da sala lhe dizia que ele devia ter adormecido profundamente, já que o telefone tocara quatro vezes. Como ainda se sentisse exausto, permaneceu deitado, feliz por fazer, fosse quem fosse que o estivesse chamando às seis da manhã, deixar uma mensagem.

— Edward? — A voz de Tânia ecoou pela sala. — Gostaria que tivesse me procurado ontem à noite. Estava esperando reviver nossos encontros calientes. Ligue para mim — pediu a mulher com uma voz sensual. — Talvez possamos nos encontrar esta noite.

A secretária eletrônica desligou, em seguida ouviu-se outro som na sala, um sussurrar claro que fez Leah erguer a cabeça e farejar o ar, mas Edward já sabia quem estava lá, parada olhando para ele, usando... Deus! Usando apenas a camiseta que lhe emprestara e que deixava as coxas grossas à mostra.

Tinha esquecido a luz da cozinha acesa. A claridade atrás de Bella revelava as formas daquele corpo curvilíneo sob o tecido fino.

— Olá! — disse Bella. Dando um passo adiante, tropeçou nos sapatos masculinos largados no meio da sala e, com um suspiro, desabou sobre o corpo de Edward.

Aquilo não era nada bom para a distância que pretendia manter, mas era maravilhoso sentir aquele corpo morno sobre o seu, os cabelos sedosos em sua boca, uma coxa macia entre as suas e os seios fartos esmagados contra o seu tórax.

— Sinto muito. — Ela tentou se afastar, mas afundou a mão no abdômen musculoso, fazendo-o ofegar.

— Cuidado — advertiu Edward, segurando-lhe o pulso. — Desculpe se o telefone a despertou.

— Era a sua... namorada?

— Não.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Mas você já dormiu com ela.

Jasper e Emmett sempre lhe diziam que um dos maiores defeitos dele era ser honesto demais. Entretanto, Edward não podia evitar. Ser honesto era uma de suas características mais marcantes.

— Sim.

— E ainda está dormindo?

— Não. — Com um gesto suave, afastou os cabelos castanhos da face delicada e quando seus olhares se encontraram, sacudiu a cabeça. — Éramos... incompatíveis.

— Ela queria e você não, é isso?

— Sim.

— É porque não gosta de ficar preso em um relacionamento, certo?

Pelo visto, ele não era o único ali que podia ser demasiado honesto. — Mais ou menos isso.

— Eu gosto, mas sou péssima nessas coisas. Costumo espantar os homens, mas ultimamente tenho pensado muito sobre o assunto e acho que sou a única culpada.

— Não creio. Você é perfeita.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não diga bobagens.

— Por que não?

— Isso me faz desejá-lo.

Naquele instante, Bella se mexeu para tocar os cabelos que caíam sobre a testa larga e enfiou a mão no olho dele, sem querer.

— Ops!

— Oh, sinto muito!

Edward já tinha sido seduzido antes, mas nunca daquele jeito, nunca por alguém tão desastrada. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, Bella era a pessoa mais afetuosa que já conhecera.

— Bella?

— Se puder apenas me ignorar, isso seria útil. Estou falando sério.

— É muito tarde para isso.

— Não, nunca é muito tarde. Verdade, apenas finja que não estou aqui. Que eu morri.

— Bella...

— A Bella já foi embora.

Edward riu. Tinha pretendido manter a distância que ele tanto desejava e para mal dos seus pecados ela tropeçara e caíra direito em cima do seu coração.

— Venha cá. — Só por hoje? Tem de ser apenas por hoje.

— Tudo o que você quiser.

Bella deslizou nos braços de Edward e ergueu a cabeça para ser beijada. Precisava de um beijo. Precisava daquela dose de adrenalina, da sensação de estar flutuando, da deliciosa luxúria e da certeza de que podia fazer qualquer coisa.

Inclusive seduzir um homem mesmo contra a vontade dele.

— Você está com frio? — indagou Edward com voz rouca. Não, aquela não era a pergunta que Bella estava esperando.

"Você toma pílula" ou "Você gostaria de ir para um lugar mais confortável", soaria melhor.

— Não sei — respondeu ela.

— Deixe-me pegar uma manta.

— Não.

Bella sabia que não era uma Miss Universo, mas tinha lá seus encantos. Pernas grossas, quadris largos, seios fartos e uma cintura que, com certeza, ele poderia envolver em uma única mão.

Com esse pensamento em mente, contorceu-se mais uma vez e Edward segurou o joelho dela, assustado, fazendo-a perceber que quase o atingira na virilha.

— Desculpe. — Um riso nervoso escapou dos lábios rosados. — Juro que não era minha intenção machucá-lo.

— Certo. — Ele afastou os cabelos castanhos da face delicada e fitou-a nos olhos. Sorria, mas sua expressão estava claramente confusa. — Talvez possamos refletir um pouco sobre o que estamos fazendo...

— Bem... — Bella voltou a se contorcer, tomando cuidado com o joelho desta vez. Abaixando a cabeça, pensou em lhe dar um beijo...

Nesse instante, seus narizes se chocaram levando-os a gemer. Não se intimidando com isso, ela mudou o ângulo da cabeça e se curvou.

Mais uma vez bateram o nariz um no outro.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Tomando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, Bella o forçou a ficar no lugar.

Determinada, curvou-se novamente e o encontrou... Rindo.

Exalando um profundo suspiro, pressionou a testa contra a dele.

— Está rindo para mim ou de mim?

— Claro que para você!

— Talvez possamos fazer algo mais juntos.

— Qualquer coisa...

Bella se remexeu mais uma vez.

— Sabe o que estou querendo — murmurou ela, começando a soar desesperada, até mesmo aos seus próprios ouvidos. — Você é um homem muito sensual e viril que deve ter um monte de mulheres a seus pés.

— Talvez, mas e você?

— Basta dizer que sei que o que vamos fazer será apenas sexo.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro, sou uma mulher independente e sei o que quero.

— Bella?

— O quê?

Envolvendo lhe a face com as mãos, ele a puxou para si.

— Não estou rindo de você e nem esperando que se atire em meus braços. Estou tentando resistir a você.

— Por quê?

— Porque... — As mãos deslizaram pelas costas dela, quadris e coxas e então subiram, dessa vez, sob o tecido da camiseta, deixando-a toda arrepiada. — Porque não era isso que você queria antes de eu tê-la trazido para cá. Porque não quero magoá-la. Porque tenho uma tendência a fazer isso com as mulheres que se interessam por mim.

— Você não me pode magoar. Será apenas esta vez, lembra?

Edward a fitou por um longo momento.

— Você é muito diferente das mulheres que eu conheci.

— Diferente como?

Ele não respondeu, e Bella ergueu a cabeça. A luz da cozinha se infiltrava pela sala, iluminando a silhueta máscula e ela pôde ver a resposta nos olhos verdes.

— Oh! — Ofegou. — Diferente porque não sou tão bonita e charmosa... — Maldição! Irritada, tentou se afastar, mas as mãos de Edward a prenderam no lugar.

— Não. Você entendeu tudo errado. Eu quis dizer que você... não é alguém com quem eu dormiria e não procuraria nunca mais.

A verdade nua e crua daquela declaração estava estampada nos olhos de Edward e, por fim, Bella entendeu a hesitação e emoção em sua voz. Teve vontade de abraçá-lo, mas em vez disso se ergueu e sentou-se.

Ele a achava diferente. E de uma maneira positiva. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se poderosa.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Estou mais certa do que nunca do que eu quero.

Edward lutou para manter as células do cérebro trabalhando. Não era fácil com aquela mulher se esfregando nele apenas de calcinha e camiseta.

— Bella... — A voz soou baixa e rouca. — É que você não está acostumada com isso e...

— Já tive casos de uma noite só.

Erguendo uma das mãos, ele acariciou lhe o contorno do rosto. A pele era macia como seda.

— Verdade?

— Bem, para ser franca, não — confessou, cobrindo a mão dele com a sua. — Mas pensei bastante a respeito e...

— Bella...

— Quero fazer isso — murmurou. Os cabelos castanhos caíam sobre os ombros e braços de Edward como uma cortina de seda. — Quero ser abraçada, tocada, beijada. Quero sentir que não estou só.

— Você não está só.

— Obrigada. — Com os olhos brilhando e as coxas macias roçando nas dele, Bella alcançou a bainha da camiseta que usava e, lentamente, começou a erguê-la.

O coração de Edward quase parou. Em seguida, acelerou batendo feito um tambor contra suas costelas.

— Adoro o modo como minha camiseta adere as suas curvas.

— Falei abraçada, tocada, beijada — repetiu ela com a voz rouca. — Não disse nada sobre conversar. Você me ouviu dizer alguma coisa sobre conversar?

O riso de Edward ficou preso na garganta, quando a camiseta revelou a curva suave do ventre e as costelas de Bella... Oh, Deus, ela não estava usando sutiã. Os seios pularam livres, macios e fartos. Os mamilos intumescidos imploravam atenção.

Ele ergueu as mãos para atender ao maravilhoso pedido, mas a fitou confuso quando ela deixou escapar a palavra "diabos".

Bella ficara presa na camiseta. Braços erguidos acima da cabeça, face coberta pelo tecido de malha, lutava desesperada contra a roupa, movimento esse que fazia seus seios se moverem suavemente.

Leah, entusiasmada, interpretou aquilo como hora de brincadeira e pulou em cima dos dois no momento em que Edward envolvia os seios de Bella com as mãos.

— Leah, desça já! — ordenou ele.

A cadela inclinou a cabeça, estudando Bella curiosa e se afastou.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ele. Bella ofegou.

— Ajude-me.

— Estou tentando. — Ele a cutucou, o que a fez desequilibrar-se e cair para frente. Um dos seios ficou a milímetros da boca de Edward.

Perfeito.

Com um movimento ágil, ele aceitou o convite, passando a ponta da língua em torno do mamilo excitado.

— Oh!

Sorrindo, ele repetiu o movimento, deliciando-se ao ver o botão rosado enrijecer ainda mais.

— Edward... — Ela continuava lutando com a camiseta, na tentativa de se libertar. — Droga! Estou tentando fazer você perder o controle, mas não consigo me livrar desta maldita camiseta.

Com aqueles seios deslumbrantes em sua face e as pernas dela afastadas, de forma que se podia sentir todo o calor que emanava do corpo feminino, sua pélvis começou a se mexer, projetando-se para cima. Controle? Não tinha nenhum quando se tratava de Bella.

— Acredite-me você já conseguiu.

— Pode me dar uma ajudinha?

— Claro. — Sem perder tempo, ele enfiou a mão sob a calcinha dela e acariciou lhe a nádegas nuas.

— Edward! — Bella ofegou. — Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer!

— Que pena. — Retirando a mão, ele localizou a parte da frente da calcinha cor de pêssego e deslizou os dedos de modo provocante sobre o pequeno triângulo, antes de puxar o tecido para o lado e tocar-lhe a carne nua.

Bella deu um salto, então se contraiu e ficou imóvel. Um gemido escapou de sua garganta, o som mais sexy que ele já ouvira.

A cavidade estava quente e úmida, muito úmida. Foi a vez de Edward não conter um gemido.

Conseguindo arrancar a camiseta, Bella o fitou, os cabelos desalinhados de modo selvagem, os olhos brilhando de raiva e desejo e a respiração ofegante.

— Você...

— Eu... — concordou ele.

— Ainda não tirou a calça.

— Esse problema pode ser facilmente sanado. — Erguendo-se, ele a beijou.

Bella o fitou fascinada.

Edward prendeu-lhe o lábio inferior entre os dentes e mais uma vez acariciou-a no centro da feminilidade, fazendo-a delirar.

— Tire a roupa — ela conseguiu dizer. Então, arruinou tudo quando acrescentou um suave "por favor".

Ao ouvir aquela súplica, ele se livrou rapidamente da calça. As mãos livres de Bella pousaram no tórax vigoroso, deslizando numa carícia que quase o enlouquecia.

— Céus! Existe preservativo que se ajuste a você? — perguntou admirada.

Edward riu mais uma vez. Rir com uma mulher nua a seu lado era novo para ele.

— Normalmente, eu teria uma resposta inteligente para essa pergunta, mas minha mente está em branco.

— E isso é bom?

— E novo — respondeu ele, dirigindo-se ao banheiro para pegar um preservativo.

— Oh — murmurou Bella quando ele voltou com uma tira contendo três preservativos.

Rindo outra vez, Edward a tomou nos braços, levou-a até uma poltrona grande em um canto da sala, seu lugar favorito para assistir filmes. Após acomodá-la sobre as almofadas macias, afastou-lhe as pernas, colocando-as sobre os braços do estofado. Em seguida, ajoelhou-se na frente dela, deslizando as mãos lentamente pelo corpo feminino.

— Edward...

O que Bella estava a ponto de dizer se esvaiu no ar, quando ele se curvou, pousou as mãos na parte interna das coxas macias e beijou-lhe o umbigo. Então, num passeio sensual, beijou o osso do quadril, a dobra da virilha, onde fez uma pausa e em seguida afundou a cabeça no centro de sua feminilidade.

O som que ela emitiu, quando a língua experiente a tocou, o excitou ainda mais. Lambeu, mordicou e sugou o montículo coberto por uma fina penugem, intensificando o ritmo até senti-la arquejar e insinuar os quadris em sua direção. Alucinada, Bella lhe acariciava os cabelos, segurando-lhe a cabeça para que ele não ousasse se afastar.

Enquanto ela continuava estremecendo e se contorcendo, Edward abriu a embalagem de preservativos e protegeu a ambos. Puxando-a até a extremidade da cadeira, posicionou-se e começou a penetrá-la.

Bella estreitou os braços em torno dele e o apertou com ansiedade contra o corpo. Jogando a cabeça para trás, ofegou de prazer.

Com um gemido rouco, ele mergulhou um pouco mais fundo dentro dela, então parou até vê-la erguer a cabeça e fitá-lo.

Aqueles olhos castanhos eram fantásticos. Amava o modo como revelavam tudo o que Bella estava pensando e sentindo.

— Isso... — murmurou ele. — Desse jeito está bem melhor. Com a face corada, ela olhou para baixo e viu seus corpos unidos como se fossem um só.

— Você me tira o fôlego. — Acariciou-a sensualmente.

O gemido suave que escapou dos lábios rosados deixou-o enlouquecido. Capturando lhe a boca num beijo devastador, ele entrava e saía do corpo feminino com movimentos febris, sempre atento à maciez e ao cheiro daquela pele acetinada...

E, então, excitadíssima, Bella se deixou levar pelo desejo e satisfez sua fome de prazer.

**~~x~~**

Edward tomou um longo banho e saindo do chuveiro, agarrou uma toalha e o telefone para ligar para o irmão. Bella tinha ido embora um pouco antes, dizendo que pegaria um táxi, pois não queria atrapalhá-lo ainda mais.

— Alô, Anthony?

—Sim... É você, Edward? — respondeu Anthony, do outro lado da linha. — Estava pensando em ligar para você e falar sobre a arma que Bella alega ter achado.

— É verdade, ela a achou no bolso do casaco, sou testemunha disso.

— Não está registrada no nome de ninguém.

— O que isso significa?

— Compra ilegal. Estamos tentando rastrear as balas agora. Contudo, ainda não temos pistas de quem atirou em vocês ontem à noite.

— Eles queriam atingir Bella.

— Sim, bem... Ficaria longe dela se fosse você.

— Que maravilha!

— Que maravilha o quê?

— Um policial me dizendo para ficar longe de alguém que está correndo perigo?

— Sou um irmão mais velho dizendo para o caçula da família tomar cuidado. Ela é apenas uma moça que você conheceu em uma festa, Edward. Saia do caminho e deixe que eu cuide de protegê-la. — Fez-se silêncio durante algum tempo. — Edward, você vai ter de deixar isso nas mãos da polícia. Em minhas mãos. — Somos amigos. Não vou deixá-la sozinha.

— Amigos? — Anthony riu. — Ora, vamos. Você acabou de conhecê-la. E além do mais, não costuma fazer amizade com mulheres, a menos que esteja planejando levá-la para cama.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Anthony!

— O quê? Quer me convencer de que não deseja levá-la para cama?

Edward esfregou os olhos.

— Vá para o inferno!

— Sinto muito. Estou muito ocupado para fazer isso. Ligarei se surgir alguma novidade. Seja inteligente, irmãozinho.

Edward desligou. Fora a ovelha negra da família por muito tempo para ficar ouvindo sermões do irmão agora. Decidido, pegou o telefone outra vez e discou o número de Bella.

Após algumas chamadas, ouviu a mensagem da caixa postal.

— Oi, Bella — Sua boca parecia desconectada do cérebro. — Senti sua falta esta manhã. — Aquele era ele falando? Dizendo a uma mulher que sentia falta dela? Chocado, pigarreou: — Bem, só liguei para ter certeza de que está tudo bem. Espero que tenha um ótimo dia.

Tenha um ótimo dia? Droga, que idiota! Para garantir que não repetiria aquele erro, apagou o número de Bella da memória do celular. Assim seria melhor.

No momento em que chegou à Sky High, viu-se às voltas com mil tarefas. Alice lhe trouxe uma pilha de mensagens, arquivos, relatórios e uma abençoada xícara de café.

— Nossa! — Ela estudou a face do patrão. — Você está um caco.

— Obrigado. Alguma dessas mensagens é de Bella?

— A donzela angustiada? Não. Está com sorte dessa vez, chefe. Ela não ligou.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e a fitou. O sorriso de Alice desapareceu.

— Não acredito! — exclamou surpresa. — Queria receber notícias dela?

Em vez de responder, Edward lhe deu as costas e se afastou.

— Bem... isso é novo — murmurou a assistente, encantada.

**O que acharam do capítulo? Obrigadas a todas que leram e mandaram um review, sinto muito por não poder respondê-los. Até quarta-feira. Beijos.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Desculpem-me se houver alguns erros.**

**Capítulo 5**

Bella saiu do táxi e olhou para o seu apartamento. Mais especificamente para a janela da frente. Estava com medo de entrar? Porém, precisava fazer aquilo. Tinha de pegar roupas limpas. Então, decidida, subiu os degraus.

Podia ter ficado um pouco mais com Edward quando o dia clareou de vez, mas não queria que ele descobrisse a verdade sobre seus sentimentos e nem que uma noite não havia sido suficiente para ela.

Ao chegar ao andar, abriu a porta do apartamento.

— Olá? — falou, parada à entrada.

Ninguém respondeu. Claro que ninguém poderia ter respondido. Morava sozinha.

— Bella? — Quase caindo para trás de susto, ela se virou e viu Mike parado à porta do apartamento dele, observando-a. — Você está bem? — perguntou o professor.

Abriu a boca para responder, mas ele a fitava tão docemente que apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Tem certeza? — Bella voltou a fazer um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, mas ele não desviou o olhar. — O que é isso? Uma... mancha roxa?

Bella levou a mão ao pescoço.

— O quê? Não. Claro que não.

— Alguém a mordeu?

— É talvez algum bicho tenha me mordido.

— Está chegando em casa agora?

— Sim. Gostaria de entrar para tomar uma xícara de café?

— Está me convidando porque deseja a minha companhia ou por puro medo de ficar sozinha aí dentro após o arrombamento.

— Como sabe sobre isso?

— Ouvi os policiais falando.

Certo. Então o professor a espionara na noite anterior. Talvez por mera curiosidade, não? Ficou pensativa durante algum tempo, então, por via das dúvidas, fechou a porta e começou a caminhar ao longo do corredor em direção aos degraus.

— Bella?

— Vou voltar para o trabalho — declarou ela por sobre o ombro.

No jardim zoológico, Bella desceu do próprio carro e pegou o celular na bolsa. Jéssica chegava naquele exato momento.

— Ouvi dizer que teve problemas esta noite.

— Ouviu?

A amiga assentiu com a cabeça.

— Você está bem?

Enquanto Bella descrevia os eventos da noite anterior, Jéssica ouviu, a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, interrompendo-a apenas algumas vezes para fazer uma pergunta ou outra.

— Conte-me sobre a parte mais interessante.

Bella piscou.

— Presenciei um assassinato, alguém tentou entrar em meu apartamento, quase fui atingida por um tiro e você quer que eu conte sobre o sexo? Está zombando de mim?

— Estou vendo que você está bem — gracejou a amiga.

— Sim.

— Está absolutamente bem, certo?

— Estou.

— Então, conte-me sobre o sexo.

— Jéssica!

— Ah, não enrola. Ele era bom?

— Muito.

— Excelente modo de celebrar sua promoção.

O sorriso de Bella desapareceu ao ouvir aquilo.

— Jéssica, sobre isso...

— Relaxe, estou bem. A próxima será a minha, nem que eu tenha que matar alguém, mas estou bem. Não se preocupe.

— Ãh?!

— Nossa! Foi só uma brincadeira. Você vem ou não?

— Eu a encontro lá em cima.

— Ok, como você preferir.

Bella olhou para o visor do celular e viu a chamada perdida de Edward. Sentiu um aperto no coração e guardou o aparelho no bolso. Tinha de trabalhar.

No interior do jardim zoológico, não achou nenhum bicho-papão, nenhum corpo abandonado, nada fora de lugar. Apenas os elefantes em seus cercados, esperando pacientemente que os alimentasse e observasse o mais novo membro da manada, um filhote de quatro meses.

Edward voou com o cliente para Santa Barbara e enquanto o homem, um famoso produtor de televisão, tentava persuadir um ator recluso a assinar um novo contrato, ele ganhou algumas horas de folga. Então, resolveu caminhar pela praia. Com os cabelos castanhos com mechas douradas rebelando-se ao beijo do vento forte, ligou para Bella mais uma vez.

Quando não obteve resposta, discou o número de Anthony que ainda não tinha nenhuma novidade.

— Você é um policial. É de se esperar que saiba tudo.

— Escute, algumas coisas não podem ser explicadas. Pare de se preocupar com isso.

— Parar de me preocupar? A mulher com quem eu estava ontem à noite sofreu uma tentativa de assassinato! Em todo caso, se souber de alguma novidade, me ligue.

— Eu disse que faria isso.

Edward resistiu ao imenso desejo de pegar uma prancha e surfar, na esperança de que isso lhe clareasse a mente. Porém, seus pensamentos permaneciam a quilômetros de distância dali, em Los Angeles, com Bella.

Após levar o produtor de volta a Burbank, parou no saguão da Sky High, pegou um refrigerante na máquina e ligou para Bella mais uma vez.

Nenhuma resposta.

Caminhou até o balcão da frente, ouvindo a doce voz feminina mandar deixar uma mensagem.

— Diabos!

— O voo foi bom? — perguntou Emmett, entrando sorridente pela porta giratória. Aquele era o sorriso de um homem que se sentia afortunado.

Edward estava com a mesma expressão naquela manhã bem cedo. Mas o sorriso se esvaíra tão logo certa jovem, atrapalhada, se afastara. Sempre desejou saber como o sócio conseguia se contentar com apenas uma mulher. Na realidade, esse simples pensamento o deixava perplexo. Mas agora podia admitir que fazia sentido.

Jasper também se aproximou, desceu o corredor, pegou o refrigerante da mão de Edward e bebeu um longo gole.

— Olá! — exclamou, colocando a lata, agora vazia, sobre o balcão. — O que as meninas estão fofocando?

Edward procurou alguns trocados nos bolsos para colocar na máquina, mas não encontrou nada.

— Droga, Jasper!

Alice saiu do depósito, usando uma minissaia de couro e dois tops rendados, um sobre o outro. Parecia extremamente sensual. Contornou o balcão, sentou-se em sua cadeira e digitou algo no teclado.

— Vocês não têm o que fazer rapazes? — perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do trabalho que estava fazendo. — Aviões para pilotar? Clientes para bajular?

Quando eles não responderam, ela olhou para cima.

— Nunca se veste como uma secretária? — questionou Jasper.

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto Emmett e Edward fitavam o amigo. — Não há necessidade, já que não sou uma secretária.

Sorrindo, Emmett pegou o celular de Edward que estava sobre o balcão e o abriu.

— Ei! Vejam isso.

Jasper se curvou sobre o ombro de Emmett para espiar.

— Ele ligou para a moça seis vezes. Otário.

Edward arrebatou o telefone das mãos do sócio e o enfiou no bolso.

— Isto não significa nada. Nada!

— Ah, significa — disse Emmett. — Está estampado em sua cara.

Edward pegou o cronograma. Precisava de um voo. E logo. Por sorte, Jasper tinha um voo para San Luis Obispo. Isso o manteria fora por quatro horas no mínimo.

— Vou ficar com este voo.

— Não, não vai.

— Talvez ela ligue de volta enquanto você está fora — sugeriu Emmett.

— Não. Ela está... trabalhando. Está ocupada.

Emmett, Jasper e Alice trocaram um olhar significativo.

— Ela está! — Edward lançou o cronograma sobre a escrivaninha. — Ou então... Diabos! Está em dificuldades.

Os dois sócios e a secretária começaram a rir ao mesmo tempo.

Edward girou nos calcanhares e saiu. Ou se afastava daqueles três ou os esganava. A caminho do Learjet, fez mais uma tentativa de contatar Bella, mas não obteve êxito.

— Droga! — falou irritado, virando-se para trás e batendo de frente com Jasper.

— Desistiu de fazer o meu voo? — adivinhou o amigo.

— É eu não estou muito bem para voar.

— Dá para notar.

— Ela está em perigo, Jasper. Não está ligando de volta. Isso pode ser falta de interesse, mas também pode ser algo mais.

— Então quer ir encontrá-la porque ela pode estar em perigo.

— Não, vou porque este é meu novo eu. Um eu grudento.

Jasper o fitou pensativo, antes de dizer:

— Então, vá. Vá grudar na sua garota.

— Eu vou.

Edward percebeu que, pela primeira vez na vida, estava preferindo uma mulher a um voo.

Bella registrou o comportamento dos elefantes durante o dia inteiro e depois se encontrou com Jéssica no vestiário dos funcionários.

— Soube que agora você terá folga aos sábados — atalhou Jéssica, trocando de roupa.

— Talvez eu possa conseguir alguns sábados de folga para você também.

A outra moça fechou o armário e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não quero favores. — Mas...

— É sério. Não faça isso.

Bella começou a se trocar, odiando a distância que se instalara entre as duas.

— Comprei o DVD novo do Deep. Você quer...

— Não posso. Combinei com o pessoal de sair para comer sushi, se quiser pode vir conosco.

Bella não dormia havia quase dois dias, exceto naquela hora nos braços de Edward.

— Não vai dar. Eu...

— Entendo... É chefe agora. — Jéssica pegou a bolsa e se dirigiu à porta.

— Jéssica!

A porta se fechou com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.

— Droga.

Bella mudou de roupa e saiu. Durante o trajeto até o estacionamento, repetiu para si mesma que não estava sentindo arrepios na pele.

Tinha recebido uma mensagem do irmão de Edward, dizendo que acreditava que os tiros disparados na noite anterior podiam ter partido de alguns jovens praticando tiro ao alvo nos postes de iluminação.

Desejava acreditar naquela possibilidade. Do fundo do coração, queria acreditar. Jéssica estava entrando em seu carro. Bella a chamou.

— Tem certeza sobre o filme? Comprei um pote enorme de sorvete de chocolate. — A amiga sorriu, mas sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa o que a fez lamentar. — Sinto muito pela maldita promoção.

— Não, não tem nada a ver com isso. Verdade. — Mas o sorriso nos lábios parecia um pouco forçado.

— Jéssica.

— Olhe, tenho um compromisso mais tarde. É isso.

Bella teve de aceitar. Chegando em casa, encarou a porta da frente com um pouco de hesitação antes de destrancá-la. Então, abriu-a para provar sua coragem, mas uma vez mais ficou parada à entrada, espiando de um lado para o outro.

Tudo parecia em ordem. Nenhum sinal de que alguém estivera no apartamento, enquanto ela estava fora. Deu alguns passos adiante, mas não fechou a porta de modo a permitir uma fuga rápida caso aquela inspeção não se mostrasse bem-sucedida.

Uma vez no interior do quarto, colocou uma camiseta e um short masculino, deixado por um ex-namorado, três vezes maior que o seu tamanho, mas bastante confortável para consumir um pote de sorvete.

Foi até o banheiro e besuntou o rosto com uma máscara facial. Era verde e cheirava a abacate, o que entraria em conflito com o sorvete, mas queria que sua pele ficasse sedosa e macia.

Pôs o DVD no aparelho e se acomodou no sofá com uma colher grande e o pote de sorvete inteiro. Uma coisa que incrementaria ainda mais a noite seria um grande balde de pipoca, mas tinha esquecido de comprar milho.

A abertura de créditos do filme começara a ser exibida, quando alguém bateu à porta, abrindo-a uns dois centímetros.

Incrível. Não voltara para fechar a maldita porta. Com o coração disparado, olhou ao redor à procura de algo que pudesse lhe servir de arma.

— Bella?

— Oh, Santo Deus! — Todo o ar retido em seus pulmões escapou e ela caiu para trás no sofá. A voz do homem que a chamava não era a de um assassino implacável ou a de um perseguidor, mas, sim, de alguém igualmente perigoso e perturbador... Edward.

Escorregando no sofá, Bella descobriu-se paralisada.

— Bella?

— Ela não está. — retrucou ela, de olhos fechados, afundando ainda mais entre as almofadas.

— Sei. — Edward fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Vá embora!

— Não até deixar um recado. Diga a Bella que Edward veio aqui.

— Edward? O piloto que não é apenas piloto, mas diretor operacional, conforme consta em letras douradas no cartão de visitas?

— Coisas de Alice — retrucou ele, entrando na sala. — Mas temos assuntos mais importantes a tratar, como por exemplo, por que sua porta estava destrancada?

Escondendo-se o máximo que podia com o pote de sorvete em uma das mãos e a colher na outra, Bella permaneceu estática. Tudo parecia conspirar contra ela. Trajava apenas o short e a camiseta. Havia comido metade do pote de sorvete, portanto seus níveis de glicose deveriam estar altíssimos e ao simples som daquela voz irritantemente sexy, seu corpo entrou em alerta vermelho, o que incluía mamilos túrgidos, tremor no baixo-ventre e mais os sintomas de excitação.

— Deveria ter batido antes de entrar — argumentou.

— Eu bati.

— E esperar que atendessem! — exclamou Bella, esticando o pescoço para espiá-lo por não poder se conter.

Sim. Lá estava Edward em carne e osso, trajando o uniforme de piloto, que consistia de calça azul, camisa branca de botões com o logotipo da Sky High Air bordado na manga e óculos de sol de aviador, que ele retirou assim que a viu. Aquilo significava que os olhos dourados a fitavam sem barreiras.

Com um gemido, resignado, Bella escorregou ainda mais no sofá, tentando desaparecer.

Edward franziu o cenho. Que diabos aquela mulher estava fazendo, além de não atender a seus telefonemas?

— Por que a porta estava destrancada?

— Já me perguntou isso.

— E ainda estou esperando uma resposta.

— Está bem. Foi uma distração.

Cansado de dialogar com o sofá, Edward o contornou para encará-la. Ela usava uma monstruosa máscara verde na face, os cabelos presos em um emaranhado no topo da cabeça, embora dois lápis amarelos tentassem contê-los. Da cintura para baixo, o corpo de curvas sinuosas estava coberto por um short que parecia pertencer a um lutador de sumo. E lá estava o sorvete, não um simples pote, mas um verdadeiro galão.

— Cheguei na hora errada?

— Na verdade, sim — confirmou Bella, com uma careta que, coberta pela máscara verde era cômica. — Estou... ocupada.

— Ah, percebi.

Ela ergueu o queixo, desafiadora, o que a tornava ainda mais encantadora.

— Muito ocupada — acrescentou.

Uma gota da máscara verde pingou do nariz, caindo sobre a camiseta. Bella tentou removê-la com movimentos dissimulados.

Era de fato adorável.

— Estou vendo.

Ela se endireitou, pousou a colher e o sorvete na mesinha e se ergueu.

— Não estava esperando visitas. — E, fitando nos olhos, acrescentou: — Isso nunca aconteceu com você, não é?

Edward coçou o queixo, atinando qual seria a resposta correta, mas ela riu, levando as mãos à face.

— Isto está secando. Não me faça rir ou racharei inteira.

O telefone vibrou no bolso da calça de Edward, mas ele o ignorou. Não tinha nenhum voo marcado e tudo o mais podia esperar.

— Está cheirando a abacate.

— Por que está aqui?

— Está brincando? Ontem à noite pensou ter testemunhado um assassinato. E também pressentiu que havia mais alguém neste apartamento.

— Talvez tenha me enganado nesta parte.

— Depois foi alvo de tiros. Não se enganou quanto a isso.

— Como sabe que as balas não eram destinadas a você? — indagou Bella na defensiva. — Já pensou sobre essa possibilidade?

Ele a fitou por um longo instante e, com um profundo suspiro, Bella voltou a se sentar no sofá.

— Está bem. O que quer provar com isso?

— Que... — Na realidade, não sabia. Aquela mulher o virara de cabeça para baixo e, ao que parecia, sem muito esforço. Não deveria ter vindo até ali.

Deixando-se afundar no sofá ao lado dela, Edward voltou a olhar o rosto verde.

— Se tivesse retornado uma de minhas ligações teria aliviado minha preocupação.

— Está bem. Desculpe-me por isso.

— Pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

— Mas não aconteceu.

— Fiquei preocupado. Bella piscou várias vezes, como se aquilo não tivesse lhe ocorrido.

— Oh!

— Sim, oh!

Ela fitou o pote de sorvete e depois lançou um olhar caloroso a Edward.

— Lamento. Não pensei que era por isso que estava ligando.

— E qual motivo lhe ocorreu?

O telefone de Bella tocou, interrompendo o repentino silêncio. Aliviada pela interrupção, ergueu-se e se precipitou em direção ao aparelho.

Edward se recostou no sofá. Viera até ali para se certificar de que ela estava bem. Após constatar que estava, só lhe restava partir.

Diabos, mas não queria!

Bella franziu o cenho ao telefone e, em seguida, desligou.

— Foi engano? — indagou ele, parecendo muito à vontade no sofá.

— Ninguém falou.

— Tem identificador de chamadas no seu telefone?

— Não.

— Precisa de um.

Com um suspiro exasperado, Bella se acomodou ao lado dele, inclinou a cabeça para trás e fitou o teto.

— Eu sei, mas por enquanto prefiro acreditar que foi engano.

Edward pousou lhe a mão na coxa e, no mesmo instante, o corpo feminino ficou em alerta.

— Voltando ao assunto — começou ele. — Por que acha que liguei?

— Um telefonema erótico?

— Um telefonema erótico. Virgem Santíssima! — exclamou Edward, surpreso.

Bella não sabia o que era pior. Ter dado voz ao pensamento ou tê-lo julgado mal.

Sem saber como agir, tentou se erguer, mas Edward aumentou a pressão da mão que mantinha sobre sua coxa, detendo-a.

— Por favor, saia por aquela porta e finja que não me encontrou — sugeriu ela, sem coragem de encará-lo.

— Olhe para mim — ordenou Edward.

Recorrendo ao último resquício de força, Bella obedeceu.

— Vamos esclarecer isto. Primeiro estava chateada porque julgou que se tratava de um telefonema erótico. Agora está aborrecida por não se tratava disso?

— Isso mesmo. Estou me esforçando por fazer jus a minha fama de louca — ao responder, ficou em pé, caminhou até a porta e a escancarou, convidando-o a se retirar. Era difícil manter a dignidade com a máscara rachando por toda a face e os cabelos emaranhados, mas estava fazendo o possível.

— Quer mesmo que eu vá? — indagou Edward, incrédulo. Sem dúvida, outra primeira vez para sua lista. — Por quê?

Tomada de surpresa pela pergunta, Bella se limitou a observá-lo caminhar em sua direção e se postar diante dela, tão próximo que a ponta dos pés de ambos se tocaram.

Em seguida, Edward esticou a mão e bateu a porta, trancando-a.

Era hora de dizer algo importante, pensou ela.

— Uh... — foi tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar, quando Edward deslizou um dedo por sua têmpora, afastando-lhe uma mecha de cabelos dos olhos.

— S... Edward...

— Por que, Bella?

Ela suspirou.

— Porque não estou interessada.

— Mentira!

— Está bem. Porque você não é afeito a repetecos. O dedo longo congelou no ponto em que a tocava. Atingira o alvo em cheio. A qualquer momento ele partiria.

Aquilo lhe fazia o coração doer, pois apesar de ter sido surpreendia em meio ao caos, não queria ficar sozinha. Desejava a companhia daquele homem.

— Tem razão, mas...

— Sem "mas".

— Mas — insistiu ele — sinto que com você é diferente.

Os olhos de Bella se voltaram para o rosto anguloso.

— Isso é bom ou ruim?

— Ainda não pensei sobre o assunto — Edward confessou, desviando o olhar para o pote de sorvete. — Toda esta festa é apenas para uma pessoa?

— Sim. Para mim.

Fitando-a, Edward esboçou uma expressão caçoísta, fazendo surgir uma covinha na face masculina de traços perfeitos. Em seguida, inclinou-se até que os lábios roçassem a orelha delicada.

— Não tem lugar para mais um?

Oh, sim, ótima ideia! Respondeu uma parte de Bella, mas ao falar, ela disse apenas:

— Lamento, mas não tenho mais máscara facial para partilhar com você.

Edward deu uma gargalhada, divertindo-se com o comentário. Colocando as mãos nos quadris curvilíneos, puxou-a de volta para o sofá, pressionando o corpo contra o dela, enquanto não estava sozinha naquela avalanche de desejo.

— Não dividirei meu sorvete — Bella declarou. — Tem certeza? Porque posso pensar em formas muito interessantes de utilizá-lo.

O comentário insinuante a fez engolir em seco.

— Bem... isso é bastante interessante. — De súbito, Bella sentiu o tecido do sofá encostar em suas pernas e, enquanto ele exibia um sorriso malicioso, viu-se empurrada contra as almofadas.

Edward estendeu o corpo quente e rígido sobre o dela, mas ainda assim não a beijou.

Foi então que ela se lembrou.

— A máscara.

— Estou certo de que tem um sabor delicioso, mas seria melhor se você...

— Sim. — Emergindo de baixo da parede sólida do corpo masculino, Bella se ergueu e dirigiu-se, apressada, ao banheiro, onde observou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Os olhos brilhavam, instigados pelo desejo, mas o restante da face lembrava a de um smurf doente.

Com movimentos rápidos, esfregou o rosto, removendo a substância verde. A vaidade a fez aplicar gloss nos lábios, mas o que faria com o resto? Não estava em um de seus melhores momentos. Pensando assim, correu até o quarto e entrou no closet à procura de um traje decente. Despiu-se, porém, constatou que não havia levado a roupa para lavar.

— Maldição!

— Está tudo bem aí? — indagou Edward, do lado oposto do quarto.

Deus! Exclamou Bella em seu íntimo, fechando a porta do closet.

— Não entre aqui!

— Você está bem? — questionou ele, empurrando a porta que Bella segurava.

— Não se atreva a entrar aqui.

— Não foi o que disse da última vez em que estivemos dentro de um armário.

Bella encontrou um suéter com capuz. Como não achou um sutiã, fechou o zíper até o pescoço. Em seguida, procurou por uma calça jeans, porém, acabou por achar uma saia que tinha usado no último verão. Estava larga e só teve tempo de vesti-la, antes de a porta se abrir.

— Droga, Edward Cullen. Você é surdo?

— Era o que minha mãe costumava dizer.

— E o que ela fazia quando você não lhe dava ouvidos?

— Sou o mais novo de seis irmãos. Portanto, ela estava demasiado cansada quando chegava do trabalho para lidar comigo.

Aquilo não era bem o que ela imaginara sobre Edward. Julgara-o uma criança mimada. O filhinho preferido da mamãe.

— Então foram seus irmãos que o criaram?

— Eu diria que eles faziam gato e sapato de mim, isso sim.

— Não acredito. É muito grande para permitir que isso acontecesse.

— Eu era uma criança franzina, pode acreditar.

Bella imaginou a cena e, sem seu consentimento, o traiçoeiro coração se enterneceu.

— E seu pai permitia isso?

— Era um cirurgião muito ocupado. Não estava sempre presente, mas quando estava por perto, encorajava meus irmãos a me tornar um valentão.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu era meio lento. Bella volveu a cabeça para fitá-lo.

— Não acredito! Como poderia ser lento se hoje é um piloto bem-sucedido, diretor de sua própria empresa?

— Sou um motorista de táxi sofisticado.

— Edward...

— Não me interprete mal. Adoro o que faço. Nasci para isso. Voar... alimenta minha alma. Estou lhe dizendo o que meus irmãos e pais pensavam de mim.

E Bella sabia que ele se importava com a opinião da família. Mais do que ninguém, entendia aquela agonia. Tal constatação a fez sair do armário.

Edward se encontrava recostado à parede, com os braços cruzados, tão à vontade quanto poderia estar.

— Aí está você — saudou-a, deslizando o olhar pelo suéter com capuz e a saia larga. Uma combinação que a cobria do pescoço aos pés. — Com a armadura intacta.

Bella esboçou um meio sorriso, tentando não encará-lo.

— Pensei que talvez fosse necessário — retrucou, lançando um olhar furtivo para a cama. Ah, olhos traidores! — Então... Sempre desejou ser piloto?

Edward sorriu. O ardil não estava funcionando.

— Desde o instante em que meus olhos pousaram em um avião. E você?

— Sempre tive vontade de trabalhar com animais — Bella apressou-se em dizer, evitando dessa vez, olhar para a cama. — Desde criança — acrescentou, sem conseguir parar de falar porque estava nervosa. — Em meu primeiro dia de trabalho, mamãe passou lá para me ver e eu estava aplicando um enema em uma girafa.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Foi então que ela considerou que só limpa sujeira de animal o tempo todo.

— Sim.

Ambos sorriam um para o outro.

— Quer dizer que é feliz em seu trabalho? — murmurou ela.

— Sim, mas estou mais feliz agora que a conheci.

Antes que pudesse processar aquela informação, o olhar de Edward pousou em seus lábios.

— Muito mais feliz — confessou ele, colocando a mão em concha sobre a face recém-lavada. Em seguida, baixou a cabeça na direção dela e não parou até que seus lábios estivessem unidos. O beijo não possuía a impetuosidade daquele que haviam trocado quando se encontraram pela primeira vez. Era leve, doce e tão repleto de sentimentos que Bella sentiu a garganta queimar. Edward recuou o suficiente para fita-la nos olhos. — E quanto a sua pergunta anterior... estava preocupado com você, por isso liguei e vim até aqui, mas também desejava revê-la. Queria repetir...

— Repetir o quê?

Edward lhe ofereceu um sorriso terno e charmoso.

— Descubra.

Aquilo não era nada bom. Se não tomasse cuidado, poderia se apaixonar por ele. Profundamente. E rápido...

Desvencilhando-se dos braços fortes, Bella disparou pelo corredor.

Ele queria repetir. Como poderia resistir àquilo?

— Aonde vai?

— Preciso de sorvete.

— Para quê?

Bella se esticou sobre o sofá e observou o pote de sorvete. Segundos depois, Edward se acomodou a seu lado. A coxa musculosa roçando na dela.

Volvendo a cabeça, ela lhe dirigiu um olhar cheio de promessas.

— O que você tinha dito mesmo sobre outras formas de apreciar um sorvete?

**Edward está todo apaixonadinho! Alguém já tem um palpite sobre quem é a pessoa que está tentando matar a Bella?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**cheiva: **Oi, bem-vinda! Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**ginamweasley: **Espero que continue acompanhando a história. Beijos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **OMG! Ficou parecendo que eu não gosto da Leah? Porque eu gosto dela, sou até uma fanática por fanfics Blackwater. Enfim, esses dois são bem safadinhos. Beijos.

**Até domingo.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 6**

Edward abriu as pálpebras. Encontrava-se deitado de costas no tapete da sala de estar do apartamento de Bella. Totalmente despido!

O corpo macio de curvas perfeitas, estendido sobre o dele. Também desnudo. Estado no qual era extremamente atraente. Adorava aquelas curvas e a pele alva. Em especial quando pressionadas contra ele.

Deslizou a mão ao longo das costas macias e Bella suspirou antes de aninhar o rosto no pescoço largo, o que fez um sorriso tolo iluminar o rosto másculo.

Ela entreabriu os olhos sonolentos e sensuais ao mesmo tempo em que erguia a cabeça e o fitava sorrindo.

— Olá — sussurrou com voz rouca de sono.

— Olá para você também.

Certo, admitiu Edward em seu íntimo. Não era só descarga de adrenalina que o fazia querer ficar ao lado de Bella. Era mais... um sentimento de bem-estar, felicidade e aconchego, algo que era novidade para ele.

— Creio que está na hora de você ir — sugeriu, tomando-o de surpresa.

Uau! Pensou Edward. Nunca antes uma mulher o dispensara daquela maneira, em geral, elas sempre insistiam para que ficasse até o dia seguinte.

Naquele instante o telefone celular vibrou no bolso de sua calça, que se encontrava esparramada no chão.

— Deixe que o pegue para você.

— Não se preocupe...

Mas Bella deslizou para longe do corpo viril e, esticando a mão, pegou o celular e o entregou a Edward.

O identificador de chamadas acusava um telefonema de Tânia Denali.

— Não vai atender? — quis saber Bella.

— Isso pode esperar.

— Quer dizer ela pode esperar? Desculpe-me, mas vi o nome na tela.

— Ela é só...

— Não há necessidade de explicar — apressou-se Bella em esclarecer. — Entrei nisso de olhos abertos. — Esticou a mão, recolhendo as roupas que deixara espalhadas e começou a se vestir. — Só não quero ser eu a esperar que retorne minhas ligações, entende?

— Não foi você a não atender as minhas?

— Estou apenas comentando. Não espero que me telefone.

— Pois deveria.

Bella volveu a cabeça, avaliando-o com perscrutadores olhos castanhos.

— Precisamos adotar algumas regras.

— Tais... como?

Ela o encarou, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

— Como... talvez...

— Como talvez o quê?

— Talvez devêssemos nos conscientizar do que estamos fazendo aqui — retrucou Bella, desamassando as roupas com as mãos. — Em relação ao fato de ser apenas sexo.

— Posso lhe garantir que você parece saber o que faz.

Ela deixou escapar uma risada abafada.

— Não estou me referindo a isso. É que... — Bella estacou parecendo escolher as palavras. — Apesar de estarmos apenas fazendo sexo, não deveríamos ter outros parceiros até que isso se esgotasse — sugeriu, prendendo a respiração, receosa de estar pedindo demais.

Edward ergueu as mãos e as enterrou nos cabelos revoltos, segurando-lhe a face até fazê-la encará-lo.

— Enquanto estiver dormindo com você não quero fazer isso com mais ninguém.

— E isso nos torna, o quê? Parceiros sexuais exclusivos?

— Na última vez que tocamos nesse assunto afirmou que não queria namorar comigo.

— Mas depois dormimos juntos.

— Pelo que me lembro não dormimos muito.

Um rubor coloriu a face delicada.

— Eu sei. Mas e quanto às regras? Concorda com elas?

— Passei a maior parte da minha vida transgredindo-as.

— Claro. — O sorriso de Bella secou de imediato. — Tudo bem. Foi ridículo de minha parte inventar isso. Pessoas que compartilham apenas sexo não têm regras.

Edward conseguiu alcançá-la antes que ela chegasse ao corredor.

— Espere...

— Tenho de...

— Espere — insistiu ele em tom suave, puxando-a para si e forçando-a a encara-lo. — Gosto de você — começou, cauteloso. — Quero passar mais tempo a seu lado. Ver no que isso vai dar. Mas se estiver me pedindo qualquer previsão sobre o futuro, ainda não tenho a resposta — concluiu, acariciando lhe a nuca e se sentindo inexplicavelmente nervoso. — Está bem assim por enquanto?

Bella o fitou por um longo tempo com o que parecia ser o coração refletido nos olhos, o que tornava extremamente difícil para Edward encará-los já que suscitavam sentimentos que não esperava experimentar.

Por fim, Bella anuiu.

— Está bem — concordou, fazendo-o respirar aliviado.

— Então é minha vez de ditar uma regra — declarou ele. Os imensos olhos cor de chocolate se dilataram.

— Oh?

— Estive pensando em instituirmos a regra da nudez. Bem, quando estivermos no seu ou no meu apartamento. Algum problema para você?

Ela fitou chocada e, em seguida, bem humorada.

— Não, principalmente quando tenho tanta dificuldade em encontrar qualquer roupa íntima quando você está por perto.

Ele a beijou repetidas vezes até que ambos estivessem ofegantes.

— Sua vez de ditar uma regra.

— Está bem. — Anuiu Bella. — Regra de número três. O próximo alimento que utilizarmos em uma sessão de sexo terá de ser quente.

A sugestão foi seguida de uma risada rouca e baixa que fez o coração de Edward perder uma batida e, em seguida, bater frenético contra as costelas. E naquele instante soube que se envolveu mais um pouco.

— Acordo fechado.

Bella acordou com o bramir alto de elefantes. Era o som de seu despertador.

Com o coração em disparada, afundou a mão no botão do aparelho e se voltou com um sorriso estampado na face para o homem...

Que não se encontrava a seu lado.

Edward havia partido. O que, concluiu ela, era justo. Afinal, fizera o mesmo na noite anterior. Só por que haviam conversado sobre as regras não queria dizer que levariam aquele relacionamento adiante.

Resignada, levantou-se e avaliou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Os cabelos em desalinho se encontravam endurecidos, graças às porções generosas de sorvete. A falta de maquiagem a deixava pálida e, para piorar, havia algo preso a seu ombro. Uma embalagem de preservativo.

Não se admirava com o fato de Edward ter desaparecido no meio da noite. Qualquer pessoa em seu juízo perfeito faria o mesmo.

Decidida a não pensar no assunto, encaminhou-se ao toalete, tomou uma ducha e, quando saiu, o celular estava tocando. Bella se precipitou em direção ao aparelho.

Não desligue. Não desligue! — Quando por fim conseguiu alcançá-lo, atendeu, apressada. — Estou aqui. Não... — Ouviu o som do encerramento da chamada do outro lado. — ... desligue.

Droga, precisava de terapia! Sentou-se no carpete, com a respiração ofegante da corrida. Quando o aparelho tocou outra vez, o coração de Bella quase saiu pela boca.

— Alô!

Porém, mais uma vez tudo o que ouviu foi o som do encerramento da chamada.

Por certo não se tratava de Edward. Tampouco qualquer um de seus conhecidos. Eles não desligariam, a não ser...

Oh, Deus! A não ser que fosse o psicótico dos últimos dias. Um tanto assustada, executou sua rotina matutina e deixou o apartamento antes que o medo a paralisasse.

O estacionamento do zoológico não estava tão vazio quanto na noite anterior, mas se encontrava calmo. No meio do caminho, o celular de Bella tocou, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se. O nome de Edward surgiu na tela, suscitando uma miríade de emoções em seu íntimo. Acalme-se.

— Olá — atendeu, tentando parecer casual.

— Olá para você também. Acabei de aterrissar na ensolarada Las Vegas.

— Oh. — Então ele tinha um voo marcado. — Está ligando por que...

— Porque estou ligando. Senti saudade.

A explicação fez um sorriso bobo brincar nos lábios femininos. Edward não a havia abandonado. Sentiu o corpo ser percorrido por um leve tremor de prazer.

— Algo incomum acontecendo? — indagou ele.

— Não.

— Mais algum morto em seu caminho?

— Não.

— Nenhuma tentativa de arrombamento?

— Não.

— Nenhum telefonema estranho?

— Bem...

— Conte-me.

— Alguns — admitiu Bella. — Acho que discaram o número errado. — E ante ao silêncio de Edward. — Está tudo certo.

— Escute, tome cuidado.

— Pode deixar. Faça um bom voo de volta. E... não demore — pediu, surpreendendo-se com as próprias palavras.

O telefone de Edward vibrou anunciando outra chamada.

— Esta noite teremos chocolate quente — prometeu ele, antes de desligar.

Um intenso calor percorreu o corpo de Bella, fazendo-a sorrir em antecipação ao prazer que sentiria. Por um instante, até se esqueceu de que havia um assassino misterioso à solta.

O dia de Bella transcorreu agitado com as funções do novo cargo. Só quando a maioria de seus subordinados havia saído, conseguiu um tempo para ela. O relógio marcava mais de seis da tarde e o estômago gritava por comida, porém não podia dar o expediente por finalizado.

Decidida, caminhou até a máquina de salgadinhos, decidindo entre um pacote de batatas fritas ou pretzels. Precisava de calorias para resistir à noite do chocolate quente, pensou, sorrindo consigo mesma.

Vasculhou nos bolsos da calça à procura de trocados, mas não encontrou nada.

— Parece um tanto desesperada. — A voz de Jéssica soou atrás dela.

Bella se voltou e avistou a colega de trabalho com a mão estendida com algumas moedas ali.

— Como pode estar desesperada se tem um belo homem em sua cama e um emprego dos sonhos?

A primeira parte da afirmação soou casual, mas a segunda fez Bella sentir-se culpada.

— Jéssica...

— Sem mencionar o aumento que acompanha o emprego dos sonhos — continuou a colega. — Pelo menos uma de nós não terá de contar tostões no fim do mês.

— Não foi um grande aumento de salário — informou Bella. — Sabe disso.

— Sim, sei. Sou só uma invejosa. Ignore-me.

Bella tentou tocar o braço de Jéssica, mas ela se desvencilhou.

— Você também conseguirá uma promoção — afirmou.

Jéssica deu de ombros.

— Está pretendendo sair agora?

— Não.

— Então será um longo expediente — observou a colega, pegando um pacote de amendoins da máquina.

Bella colocou as moedas e retirou um pacote de pretzels, encaminhando-se, em seguida, a seu escritório.

No caminho, Candy, a inspetora do andar, informou-a de que alguém da Global Supplies havia lhe deixado algumas amostras de vitamina.

— Não pedi nenhuma amostra da Global. Estou utilizando a Zoolts.

— Só estou dando o recado. Ah, e será a última pessoa a deixar este andar, portanto, não se esqueça de trancar tudo.

— Não se preocupe. — Bella retornou ao escritório, tentando formular uma desculpa para dispensar o representante da Global.

— Olá — chamou ao entrar na sala. Nenhuma resposta.

Retirando o suéter, abriu a porta do armário para pendurá-lo e seu mundo desabou. Havia um corpo dentro do armário.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Bella gritou e caiu de joelhos. Era um homem ou uma mulher? Não podia saber porque a luz interna estava apagada. — Pode me ouvir? Você está bem?

O corpo não se moveu.

Tinha de fazer algo. Engolindo em seco, tentou se lembrar das aulas de primeiros socorros que tivera na faculdade. A pele estava gélida.

Erguendo-se em um impulso, cambaleou para trás, tropeçando em alguma coisa que não percebera antes. Parecia... uma perna e um pé. Não estava sozinha no escritório. Porém, antes que pudesse atinar sobre o que estava acontecendo, uma dor aguda lhe atingiu a cabeça e Bella mergulhou na escuridão.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, encontrava-se deitada de costas no assoalho de seu escritório com as pernas estendidas sobre uma pilha de livros que estivera lendo e deixara no chão. Ofegando, sentou-se. Não tinha ninguém no escritório.

Sentia uma dor aguda e cortante na cabeça. Tentou se erguer, mas uma náusea lancinante a impediu.

Foi então que percebeu que uma de suas mãos se encontrava úmida.

Com seu próprio sangue.

Tentou se lembrar do que acontecera e o corpo no armário de imediato lhe veio a cabeça.

Com muito esforço conseguiu se erguer, cambaleou até o armário e fitou o espaço vazio. Outra vez, não!

Como não conseguia se manter em pé, sentou-se no chão e fitou o teto.

Estava enlouquecendo.

**Postando rapidinho por aqui, portanto não terei tempo de responder a reviews hoje. O que acham gente? A Bella viu um corpo ou era tudo um truque da mente? Beijos e até quarta-feira.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 7**

Alice pousou o fone e voltou o olhar à janela, observando a pista, onde Edward se encontrava conversando com os mecânicos. A familiar onda de afeição e preocupação a atingiu.

Nos últimos anos era comum se preocupar com aqueles rapazes.

No momento era Edward que parecia de alguma forma... em crise. E não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-lo. — O que foi?

Alice girou para deparar com Jasper, observando-a com os olhos que não perdiam nenhum detalhe, incluindo quando ela mudava a cor dos cabelos ou comprava uma nova saia.

E Alice gostava daquilo.

Jasper acabara de chegar de Cabo e parecia mais esplendoroso do que nunca. A proximidade fazia seu corpo arder...

Inspirando fundo, Alice prendeu a respiração para não sentir a fragrância estonteante daquele homem e, contornando a mesa, dirigiu-se à pista de pouso.

— Qual foi o problema? Maldição!

— Não me siga.

— Então pare e fale comigo. O que está acontecendo?

— Nada.

Ele anuiu, incrédulo.

— Eu a vi na outra noite. Em seu encontro. — Então ele a vira. Ótimo. — E sua noite também foi boa?

— Está querendo saber se dormi com ele?

— Isso não é de minha conta.

— Verdade. — Mais uma vez, Alice volveu o olhar a Edward que permanecia na pista.

Jasper seguiu lhe o olhar.

— Se quiser ele para você é só dizer.

— O quê?!

— Você o acha atraente.

— Por que diz isso?

— Pela expressão de seu rosto.

— De preocupação?

— Não. De frustração e...

— Diga logo.

— Excitação.

Alice o fitou, chocada. Por sua causa, seu idiota!

— Ele está sem namorada no momento, mas parece interessado em uma...

Com um gemido rouco, Alice esticou a mão, segurou Jasper pela camisa e empurrou-o contra a parede, fazendo o que fantasiava há muito tempo.

O beijo foi sexy e ousado.

A realidade suplantou o sonho. Os lábios eram ainda mais macios e quentes do que Alice imaginara.

Oh, aquele homem sabia beijar! Os dedos fortes se enterraram em seus cabelos e, mudando o ângulo da face, Jasper aprofundou o beijo com uma suavidade que contrastava com a rigidez do corpo viril pressionado contra o dela.

Ambos se tornaram ofegantes. De alguma forma, Alice conseguiu dar um passo atrás e se forçou a encará-lo.

— Ainda lhe parece que desejo Edward, seu imbecil arrogante?

Jasper piscou várias vezes.

— Arrogante? — Fitou-a, incrédulo. — Você... me deseja?

— Não é possível que seja tão lento que não tenha percebido. — dizendo isso, Alice marchou para fora do escritório, controlando-se para não olhar para trás.

Porém, lembrou-se do que ia fazer e estacou.

— Jasper.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, revelando os olhos brilhando de desejo.

— Vou dar uma notícia a Edward. Talvez ele precise de você.

Jasper se empertigou e a seguiu.

— O que aconteceu?

Em poucas palavras, Alice contou que Bella estava a caminho do hospital.

Edward deixou que Jasper dirigisse no caminho para o hospital, pois era mais fácil do que argumentar. Limitava-se a fitar a estrada com os músculos do maxilar contraídos, respirando com dificuldade. Fora Alice a atender o telefonema, portanto não ouvira a voz de Bella, que informara apenas estar na emergência do hospital e que, se não fosse muito incômodo, gostaria que Edward estivesse lá quando fosse interrogada pela polícia.

Tentara contatá-la pelo celular, porém, caiu na caixa postal. Em seguida, tentou o hospital, mas eles só davam informações a familiares.

— Nunca o vi assim — Jasper quebrou o silêncio. — Vocês já não tiveram uma noite de sexo?

— Duas.

— Como?! Não se tratava apenas de uma noite de sexo?

Sim, mas depois viera a segunda e Edward ansiava pela terceira.

— Não quero falar sobre isso.

— Tem certeza? Porque está parecendo bem mais do que apenas sexo.

— Oh, cale-se e dirija! — resmungou Edward, fechando o telefone após tentar mais uma vez o de Bella. — Talvez se eu devesse ligar para o hospital e dizer que sou marido dela.

Jasper lhe dirigiu um olhar perplexo.

— Emmett tem razão — gemeu ele, concentrando-se na estrada. — Você está perdido.

Edward fingiu não ter escutado e observou o velocímetro.

— Está dirigindo como uma senhora idosa.

— Uma senhora idosa? O quê está acontecendo?

— Simples. Bella está no hospital e ninguém me disse por quê. É isso o que está acontecendo!

Quando por fim Jasper parou o carro no estacionamento, Edward saltou e correu em disparada à recepção.

A mulher atrás do balcão parecia deveras atarefada, com o fone encostado a uma das orelhas e um radio na outra, dando ordens a alguém atrás dela.

— Gostaria de ver Isabella Swan.

— Espere um instante. — A recepcionista tocou algumas teclas do computador, e continuou falando ao telefone.

— Quero ver Isabella Swan.

— Disse para esperar um instante.

— Não. É uma emergência.

— Tudo aqui é emergência, senhor — argumentou ela, mas algo no desespero dele pareceu comovê-la. Apertou mais algumas teclas no computador e ergueu o olhar para fitá-lo.

— No quarto boxe à esquerda... Ei! — gritou, quando Edward saiu em disparada em direção ao local. — Não pode entrar a menos que seja da família!

Ele puxou a cortina que fechava o boxe mais o encontrou vazio, com exceção de alguns pingos de sangue no travesseiro. Sentiu o coração literalmente parar.

— Ai!

Ao som da voz de Bella, contornou a cama. Ela estava ajoelhada no chão, segurando a cabeça.

— O que houve? — Edward curvou-se para abraçá-la.

— Não — sussurrou Bella. — Não me toque e de preferência não olhe para mim. — E fazendo uma careta de dor, acrescentou: — E, se possível, não fale.

— Onde está o médico?

— Estão super atarefados neste momento devido a um acidente de trânsito. — Bella retirou as toalhas que apertava contra a cabeça e Edward notou que estavam encharcadas de sangue.

Com um movimento suave, ele recolocou as toalhas de volta no lugar e afastou uma mecha de cabelo da fronte altiva, onde depositou um beijo.

— O que aconteceu?

— É complicado explicar.

A violência que Bella sofrera o atingia em cheio, causando-lhe uma dor intensa. Foi então que algo em seu íntimo lhe disse o que já sabia. Não era apenas sexo.

Entretanto, pensaria naquilo mais tarde.

— Tenho de colocar essa camisola, mas se me mover vou vomitar.

— Eu a ajudo.

— Desculpe. Não deveria tê-lo chamado, mas estava assustada e...

— Shh! — Com todo o cuidado, Edward a ergueu e sentou-se na cama.

— Sério. Pode ir. Ficarei bem.

Ficaria? Bella tinha um corte na cabeça de onde o sangue escorria em profusão. Quem conseguiria abandoná-la em uma condição como aquela? E o que a levava a pensar que o faria, em especial depois da maravilhosa noite de amor que tinham partilhado?

Um policial uniformizado colocou a cabeça entre as cortinas do boxe de atendimento.

— Isabella Swan?

— Sim.

— E quem é você? — indagou a Edward.

— O marido dela.

Bella girou para fitá-lo, mas logo se deteve, segurando a cabeça e gemendo.

— Precisamos lhe fazer algumas perguntas — explicou o policial. — Disse a um dos vigias que viu uma pessoa morta.

Uma pessoa morta? Que, diabos, estava acontecendo? Edward volveu o olhar a ela.

— Sim — Bella confirmou. — Isso mesmo.

— Ela está ferida — interveio Edward, sentindo a tensão aumentar. — Isso pode esperar.

— Levará apenas alguns instantes — argumentou o policial, parecendo determinado. — Sra. Swan, onde estava o corpo?

— No armário do meu escritório — retrucou ela em tom calmo. — Não sei dizer se é o mesmo de antes.

— Antes? — O oficial não pareceu muito contente com as notícias. — O que quer dizer com isso?

— Não fale mais nada agora — instruiu-a Edward. E se voltando ao policial, disse: — Terá de esperar até que o médico venha cuidar dela.

O músculo da mandíbula do policial se contraiu, porém ele assentiu e fechou a cortina.

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro profundo e tocou a face delicada.

— Marido? — indagou ela.

Sim, não gostaria de discutir com que facilidade a palavra lhe escapara dos lábios.

— Uma pessoa morta?

— Vi o corpo sem vida outra vez no armário do meu escritório. — Ela se inclinou para trás e soltou um gemido. — Escute... sei que parece loucura. Também acho, acredite-me.

— E o que aconteceu com você?

— Depois que vi o corpo, cambaleei para trás e pensei ter tropeçado em alguém.

— Quem?

— Ou alguma coisa. Talvez tenha tropeçado em um algum objeto. — E levando as mãos à cabeça, completou: — Não sei dizer.

— Havia alguém no escritório com você além da pessoa morta?

Deixando cair as mãos, Bella o fitou com as pupilas dilatadas.

— Você acredita que vi uma pessoa morta, não?

Para ser sincero não sabia no que acreditar, mas era claro que Bella acreditava. Porém, antes que pudesse responder uma enfermeira se aproximou.

— Como está se sentindo?

Bella fechou os olhos.

— Sinto-me melhor se não me mover.

— Vamos cuidar disso, não se preocupe. Estamos esperando o setor de imagens. — E retirando a camisola das mãos de Edward. — Deixe-me ajudá-la. Terá de levar alguns pontos.

— Ah, não!

— Está tudo bem — assegurou-lhe Edward. — Segurarei sua mão.

A enfermeira o fitou de soslaio.

— E você é?

Edward também gostaria de saber. Mas quem quer que estivesse de posse de sua língua respondeu:

— Eu a estou acompanhando.

— Não permitimos acompanhantes a menos que sejam...

— Da família — completou Edward, observando a parte posterior da cabeça de Bella quando a enfermeira a girou. — E não vou sair daqui.

— É muito gentil de sua parte — retrucou a enfermeira. — Mas as regras são...

— Sou o marido dela. — Mais uma vez as palavras lhe escaparam dos lábios com a maior naturalidade.

A mulher voltou o olhar para Bella. — Por que não me informou que tinha um marido quando estava fazendo sua ficha?

— Porque não tinha um.

— Recém-casados — atalhou Edward. — É algo novo para ambos.

— Ah, que adorável. Há quanto tempo estão casados?

— Dois dias — explicou Bella, fechando os olhos.

— Dois dias?! Não me admiro que tenha esquecido. Naquele instante, o telefone de Edward vibrou. Retirando-o do bolso da calça, constatou que se tratava de Tânia. Deixou que a ligação caísse na caixa postal. Havia falado com ela mais cedo, explicando-lhe, gentilmente, que a relação de ambos não tinha futuro. Ao que parecia, teria de repetir tudo outra vez. Naquele momento, porém, devia se preocupar com Bella.

— Nesse caso — começou a enfermeira, entregando de volta a camisola a Edward. — Coloque isso em sua esposa, enquanto vou chamar o médico.

Quando ficaram a sós, Bella deixou escapar um profundo suspiro.

— Marido — murmurou.

— Não tente me distrair — falou Edward, tomando-a nos braços.

— Desculpe-me por isso tudo.

— E não se atreva a pedir desculpas.

Ela estremeceu de leve e fechou os olhos.

— Bella?

— Preciso dormir um pouco.

— Bella? Não durma.

Ela não respondeu. O coração de Edward pareceu parar. Sofrera vários acidentes em sua vida, mas presenciar o sofrimento de alguém com quem se importava era mil vezes pior.

— Bella? — insistiu ele.

Suspirando aliviado, Edward começou a lhe desabotoar o suéter, mas estacou na metade, decidindo tirá-lo pela cabeça de Bella.

— Ei!

O protesto aconteceu cinco segundos depois da ação e tão fraco que o aterrorizou. Bella usava um sutiã amarelo-claro com uma margarida servindo de fecho entre os seios. A calcinha fazia conjunto com uma margarida de cada lado dos quadris. Edward tentou desesperadamente não notar.

— Nem pense em me despir. Costumo perder minha roupa íntima quando você está por perto.

— Sinto lhe dizer, mas está a meio caminho da nudez.

— Não discuta com sua esposa.

Edward havia acabado de vesti-la com a camisola do hospital, quando um rapaz surgiu no boxe.

— Hora da ressonância magnética, senhora.

Como só cabia uma pessoa no aparelho de ressonância magnética, Edward foi mandado de volta à sala de espera, onde permaneceu andando de um lado para outro.

Jasper se encontrava esparramado em uma das cadeiras, conversando com Emmett ao telefone.

— Sim, ele está aqui, quase fazendo um buraco no chão de tanto caminhar de um lado para o outro. — Ouviu por alguns instantes. — É, o homem está babando em uma mulher que diz ver pessoas mortas em todos os lugares.

— Ninguém julgou Emmett louco por ter se casado com uma mulher que o sequestrou — interveio Edward.

— Ambos pensamos que ele estava louco. Voou até o México para resgatá-lo, lembra? — E tampando o fone com a mão, falou: — Emmett está perguntando se você se apaixonou?

— Pare com isso! — Edward esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

— Não se preocupe. Emmett mandou dizer que não é tão ruim assim se apaixonar. O quê? — indagou Jasper atento ao que o amigo dizia do outro lado da linha. — Não. Não vou dizer isso.

Edward arrancou-lhe o telefone celular da mão.

— Emmett? Venha buscar esse imbecil para que eu possa ficar aqui sozinho e com um carro a minha disposição.

— Precisa de mais alguma coisa? — indagou o amigo.

— De uma lobotomia.

Emmett riu, divertido.

— Sim, é como uma cirurgia cerebral sem anestesia, não é?

— A que está se referindo?

— Apaixonar-se. — Não falei nada sobre... — Cristo! Nem sequer conseguia pronunciar a palavra apaix... — Isso.

Outra risada se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha.

— Está bem. Escute, conhece Jasper. Ele o aconselhará a sair daí e lhe dirá que nenhuma mulher vale tanto trabalho e transtorno. Mas sou de opinião diferente. Vá fundo, pois talvez seja a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu.

— O que ele está dizendo? — indagou Jasper, tentando escutar.

— Não é de sua conta.

— Você — começou Jasper, quando Edward desligou o telefone — está mesmo perdido.

— Desculpem-me — interrompeu-os uma enfermeira. — Qual dos dois é o marido de Bella?

Os olhos de Jasper se dilataram de surpresa. Edward o ignorou.

— Ela está bem?

— Voltou da ressonância magnética. O médico está se encaminhando para lá neste momento. Sua esposa sofria de pressão alta ou estava sob forte estresse antes deste acidente?

— Humm...

— Porque o médico está preocupado com o nível de estresse dela.

Edward esqueceu completamente o amigo e correu em direção ao boxe.

**~~x~~**

Bella olhou através da janela do passageiro, zonza com o efeito dos remédios que lhe tinham sido ministrados no hospital.

— Chegamos?

— Sim, aqui estamos — confirmou ele, contornando o veículo e deslizando um braço em torno da cintura de Bella para ampará-la quando a sentiu oscilar.

Ela não estava com dor, mas tinha a sensação de flutuar por causa dos medicamentos.

— Venha. Eu a carrego.

— E depois vai partir?

— Não. Vamos dormir juntos.

— Oh, claro. Chocolate quente? — indagou, sorrindo.

Apesar da provocação, a expressão de Edward não se alterou, enquanto a erguia nos braços como se fosse uma boneca de pano.

— Posso andar.

— Eu sei.

Bella recostou a cabeça no peito largo e aconchegante e aninhou a face no pescoço de Edward, deleitando-se com a fragrância masculina.

— Isto é melhor do que andar.

— Precisamos fazer uma lista — comentou ele, enquanto a carregava pela escada.

— Está bem. O chocolate quente. Em seguida, chantili, porque ouvi dizer...

Edward emitiu um som entre uma risada e um gemido.

— Estava me referindo às pessoas que não gostam de você, não a todas as inovações no sexo.

— Pessoas que não gostam de mim? — repetiu ela.

Edward alcançou a porta do apartamento e deslizou as mãos pelas curvas do corpo feminino.

— Oh, sim.

— Sim?

— Sim para o seu toque.

— Estou procurando as chaves.

— Ah...

Ele as encontrou no bolso da calça de Bella e entrou, carregando-a pela sala e ajudando-a a se acomodar no sofá.

— Fique aqui.

Sentindo-se zonza, era fácil obedecer àquela ordem. Além disso, uma parte secreta de Bella gostava do tom autoritário que ele utilizou. Naquele momento, podia vê-lo na cozinha, preparando-lhe um... Uau! Edward estava lhe preparando um chá.

Retornando à sala, ele lhe entregou a xícara com a bebida fumegante e esticou a mão para pegar um bloco que Bella deixava ao lado do telefone.

Com caneta e papel em mãos, Edward voltou a encará-la.

— Vamos lá. Enumere as pessoas que se beneficiariam se você parecesse estar insana.

Bella suspirou, resignada.

— Bem, minha família me considera amalucada faz tempo.

— Por que abriu mão de uma herança, certo?

— Como sabe disso? — espantou-se. — Bem, de qualquer forma, ele não era meu pai. Não me parecia correto. Além disso, Alec e Jane têm paixão por seus bilhões.

— Alec e Jane — repetiu Edward, escrevendo os nomes no papel. — Quem mais? — inquiriu, forçando a xícara contra os lábios de Bella até que ela sorvesse um gole do chá.

Earl Grey. Seu favorito. Bella o fitou através da nuvem de vapor que emanava da xícara.

— Você é mesmo muito atraente — elogiou-o.

— Discutiremos atração em detalhes depois que terminarmos isto aqui.

— Essa discussão envolve chocolate quente?

— Não. Envolve o descanso que o médico insistiu que tivesse e que me certificarei de que faça. — E, voltando a atenção ao papel, prosseguiu: — E quanto àquela mulher que trabalha com você, a que não recebeu a promoção?

— Jéssica?

— Sim.

— Oh, ela não...

Edward não apagou o nome. Em vez disso, lançou lhe um olhar paciente. A paciência aliada à beleza masculina o tornava...

— Irresistível — afirmou ela, sorrindo. — Você é irresistível.

— Está falando como um papagaio. Quem mais?

— Ninguém.

— Estou certo de que existe alguém.

— Está certo de que incomodo mais pessoas?

— Sim.

Bella revirou os olhos, mas logo gemeu e levou as mãos à cabeça.

— Oh, isso dói.

Jogando o bloco para o lado, Edward se ajoelhou em frente a ela.

— Você está bem?

— Não muito.

— Eu... — Deteve-se, fitando-a, preocupado. — O que foi isso?

O som se originou do lado de fora da porta da frente. Dirigindo-se até lá com passos largos, Edward a escancarou, mas não encontrou ninguém. Apenas um pacote jazia no batente.

— O que foi? — quis saber Bella, quando ele desapareceu de seu campo de visão.

— Ei! — gritou Edward, voltando para o lugar onde estava, trazendo consigo uma pessoa segura pelo colarinho.

Era Mike que se desvencilhou e o fitou, irado.

— Qual é o seu problema?

Edward se abaixou, pegou o pacote e levantou o papel que o cobria.

— Brownies!

— Claro que são brownies. O que achou que eram? — rebateu Mike, alisando a camisa.

— Desculpe — falou Bella. — Não leve isso em consideração. Ele está...

— Louco?

— Preocupado com a segurança dela — corrigiu Edward. — Já que alguém parece a estar perseguindo. Por um acaso é um assediador, Mike?

— O quê? Claro que não! — Contornando-o e resfolegando, exasperado, Mike entrou na sala. Quando percebeu o sangue no curativo aplicado na cabeça de Bella estacou. — Meu Deus! O que foi isso?

— Um pequeno acidente no trabalho — afirmou Bella. — Apenas cinco pontos.

— Pontos? — Empalidecendo até parecer quase fantasmagórico, Mike esticou a mão para se apoiar em alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu e oscilou.

— Ele vai desmaiar! — Bella anunciou.

Edward praguejou e o segurou, guiando-o de volta à porta. O rapaz tentou olhar por sobre os ombros.

— Bella...

No entanto, Edward fechou a porta, isolando Mike do lado de fora.

— Oh, meu Deus! — exclamou Bella, apontando na direção dele. —Abra essa porta. Agora.

Em vez disso, Edward voltou para o sofá.

— Vou colocá-lo na lista.

— Mike não pertence a esta lista.

— Pertence, sim.

— Edward, estou falando sério. Viu como ele quase desmaiou ao ver o sangue em minha cabeça?

O olhar de Edward se ergueu do bloco no qual escrevia, irritado, o nome do vizinho.

— E daí?

— E daí que uma pessoa incapaz de ver sangue, não iria arrastar um morto por aí só para me assustar. Os olhos castanho-dourados se estreitaram.

— Pensei que estivesse delirando de dor.

— E estou. — A voz feminina se suavizou, tentando distraí-lo. — Delirante e carente. O que fará a respeito disso?

— Não tente me distrair com esse tom.

— Qual? — O tom sensual que me torna incapaz de raciocinar — retrucou ele, voltando a fixar a lista, enquanto Bella o fitava.

Edward considerava seu tom de voz sensual? E lhe tirava o raciocínio? Ora, ora! Nunca ninguém lhe dissera algo parecido e o elogio sobrepujou o efeito dos analgésicos, ativando lhe as terminações nervosas.

Alheio à reação de Bella, ele fitava, concentrado, a lista.

— Acho que devemos começar pelos seus irmãos adotivos.

— Começar?

— Amanhã de manhã lhes faremos uma visita.

— Eles estão em Tahoe.

— E daí?

— São nove horas de viagem.

— Mas apenas quarenta e cinco minutos de voo. — E, com um sorriso luminoso, acrescentou: — Por sorte conhece um piloto.

O medo de voar lhe fez latejar a cabeça já dolorida.

— É o mesmo que acabou de expulsar meu amigo? Porque não sei se quero voar com esse homem insensível.

— Que tal o homem que parece ter quatro dedos quebrados de tanto você apertar durante o tempo que estava sendo suturada? O mesmo que sabe lidar com emergências tanto em solo quanto no ar. Quer voar com ele?

— Não. Não quero voar com ninguém.

— É a melhor forma de chegarmos lá.

— Muito fácil para você.

Edward meneou a cabeça, paciente.

— Mais pessoas morrem em acidentes de carro, diabos! E até mesmo atingidas por raios do que em acidentes de avião.

— Alguém da Sky High já sofreu algum acidente durante os voos?

Edward se mostrou hesitante e ela ofegou.

— Você?

— Emmett. O avião dele caiu no México no último verão, mas...

— O que aconteceu? Ele fechou os olhos e, após alguns segundos, abriu-os. — Foi atingindo por um raio, mas...

— Que horror! Não! Não vamos voar de jeito nenhum.

— Bella, tem uma chance em um milhão de isso acontecer. Ela suspirou e, com muito cuidado, recostou a cabeça nas almofadas, fechando os olhos em seguida. A última coisa que se deu conta foi de o mundo rodar quando Edward a ergueu nos braços mais uma vez.

— Ei! Solte-me. Quero descer.

Ele se limitou a continuar caminhando pelo corredor em direção ao quarto.

— Não precisa bancar o He-Man — protestou Bella, ao mesmo tempo em que se agarrava aos ombros largos, porque adorava sentir a proximidade daquele homem.

— Talvez eu goste de bancar o He-Man. — Edward a pousou sobre o colchão com cuidado. Em seguida, caminhou em direção ao pé da cama e lhe retirou os sapatos.

— O que está fazendo?

— Colocando-a na cama. — Postou-se ao lado dela e observou os botões do suéter. — Por que suas roupas têm tantos botões?

— Gosto deles — declarou Bella, bocejando. — Edward?

— O que é?

— Meus olhos estão se fechando.

— Deixe que se fechem.

Ela obedeceu. — Humm! — Suspirou, sentindo os dedos longos lhe tocarem a pele, enquanto ele desabotoava lhe a roupa. Sob a peça, encontrou o sutiã amarelo-claro, que deixou de lado para se dedicar ao zíper da calça. Quando as deslizou pelas pernas macias, deteve-se a observá-la.

— Já viu essa lingerie — murmurou Bella, com os olhos fechados.

— Eu sei. — Edward deslizou um dedo pelas tiras laterais. A respiração alterada como a dela também se tornou.

E, de repente, Bella esqueceu o cansaço. Entreabriu os olhos para surpreendê-lo a observá-la à luz tênue do abajur ao lado da cama. Quando Edward percebeu que ela o fitava, retirou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos da face.

— Levante o corpo — ordenou, puxando o lençol. Porém, antes que pudesse cobri-la, Bella entreabriu as pernas em um claro convite.

— Precisa descansar e relaxar.

— Relaxar está fora de questão.

— O médico disse...

— Eu sei. É que... — Bella deu de ombros. — Não consigo. Há um redemoinho em minha mente. Não consigo me acalmar. — Mal terminou de falar, inclinou-se e arrancou-lhe a camisa pela cabeça.

Em lugar de livrar-se da calça também, Edward apenas a desabotoou e deitou-se ao lado dela.

— Não se despiu — observou Bella, desapontada.

Edward deixou escapar uma risada abafada.

— Não está em condições de fazer nenhuma travessura. Portanto, esqueça — aconselhou ele, puxando-a contra a rigidez do próprio corpo e deslizando a mão pelas costas de Bella, tentando relaxá-la, mas suscitando uma onda de calor que a aqueceu de cima a baixo.

— Estou bem disposta a uma travessura. — Bocejou, fazendo-o soltar uma gargalhada.

— Feche os olhos. — Os dedos longos brincavam nas curvas perfeitas. Os mamilos de Bella se enrijeceram, esperançosos.

— Edward...

— Shh! — fez ele, deslizando o indicador pelo cós da lingerie.

— Continue. Com uma risada rouca, Edward a acariciou.

— Oh, sim — murmurou Bella. — Isso ajuda a relaxar.

— Então por que continua falando?

— Boa pergunta. Acho que não consigo... — Bella se moveu, roçando no corpo másculo e o encontrou... rígido. — Oh, excelente distração.

Edward a deitou de costas, roçando os lábios na orelha delicada.

— Então fique quieta — sussurrou ele. — Não se mexa. Nem sequer um centímetro — ordenou em tom rouco, deslizando para baixo das cobertas e desaparecendo do campo de visão de Bella.

Sentiu as mãos ágeis desabotoando lhe o sutiã, retirando-o antes de a boca macia e quente deslizar sobre um de seus seios e depois sobre o outro, levando-a a um mundo em que não havia dores de cabeça ou perseguidores misteriosos.

Há quanto tempo se conheciam? Alguns dias? Aquele homem sabia exatamente como e onde tocá-la, provocá-la como se entendesse seu corpo melhor do que ela mesma. Sendo assim, arqueou o corpo, impotente, até que Edward lhe colocasse a mão sobre o ventre, segurando-a no lugar.

Oh, não podia se mexer, lembrou ela.

Contudo, permanecer imóvel lhe parecia tão difícil, ainda mais quando a mão experiente deslizou para baixo.

Em seguida, escorregou a lingerie pelos quadris maravilhosos e a retirou completamente, deleitando-se com o banquete entre suas coxas.

Beijou-lhe o interior das pernas até que ela apertasse as cobertas.

— Humm...

Edward continuou a trilhar a ardente linha de carícias íntimas sobre as coxas, entreabrindo-as com a própria face e as suportando nos ombros largos.

— Assim — sussurrou ele em aprovação, naquele tom rouco e sensual que lhe suscitava toda a sorte de fantasias eróticas.

Amava aquela voz.

A medida que ela se movia em espasmos de prazer, ele puxou-a contra o corpo forte e quente.

Bella desejava falar ou de alguma forma retribuir o prazer. Ah, desejava tantas coisas!

No entanto, aninhada nos braços fortes e deliciando-se com o inimaginável prazer de ser amada por Edward, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar à terra dos sonhos...

**Nem machucada, a Bella consegue sossegar! Quem será que atacou a Bella? Alguém tem um palpite?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**ginamweasley: **Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Estão tentando assusta-la. Você está certa em relação à Jéssica, não foi ela. Beijos.

**Não acredito que só tenha só duas pessoas estejam lendo a história. Fantasminhas, cadê vocês? Enfim, até domingo.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

**Capítulo 8**

Na manhã seguinte, Edward acordou com os sons que vinham do toalete.

— O que está fazendo? — indagou ele.

— Procurando um par de meias. Pode soar chocante para você, mas não sou uma das pessoas mais organizadas do mundo.

Edward piscou várias vezes para livrar-se do torpor do sono.

Ela já estava vestida e, com o curativo branco na cabeça, parecia pálida. Bella atou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, deixando algumas mechas lhe caírem pelos ombros.

— Aonde vai?

— Trabalhar.

Ele a fitou, incrédulo. Não se chocava com facilidade, mas aquela mulher, dona de um olhar no qual qualquer mortal poderia se perder e de um beijo que o tirava do prumo, conseguia atordoá-lo a todo instante.

— Não pode estar falando sério.

— Por que não?

— Por que não?! — repetiu ele. — Por que teve uma concussão e levou cinco pontos!

— Estou ótima. Apenas com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

— O médico recomendou que descansasse.

— Vou descansar.

Edward sempre teve pressão baixa, mas naquele instante a sentia ir às alturas.

— Está bem. Que tal começar não indo trabalhar, já que dá última vez que o fez, quase teve a cabeça arrancada? E um dia antes disso, alguém tentou praticar pontaria em você com uma arma de fogo?

— E errou — argumentou Bella. — Estive pensando sobre isso. Por que não acertaram? — O coração de Edward pareceu falhar uma batida, ante ao pensamento de a bala ter atingido o alvo, cravando-se em qualquer ponto daquele corpo que amava. — Acho que erraram de propósito. — Inclinando-se em direção ao espelho, aplicou o batom.

Pela cor devia ser sabor pêssego, pensou ele.

— Talvez tenha tido sorte. — A voz masculina soava um tanto rouca. Passara muito tempo sem envolver o maldito coração em suas relações e Bella o havia conquistado em questão de dias.

— Aí é que está. Não tenho tanta sorte assim. — Comprimiu os lábios para espalhar o batom. — Nunca tive. — O olhar de Bella se fixou no dele através do espelho. — Está acompanhando meu raciocínio?

— Alguém está querendo assustá-la. Mas temos um plano.

— Uma lista não é um plano.

— Conversar com todos que estão nela é.

— Conversar? Era isso o que estava fazendo quando ergueu Alan pelo colarinho?

Edward nunca fora do tipo valentão. Essa parte pertencia a Jasper e a Emmett também, quando necessário. Sempre fizera o papel do irmão do meio. O pacificador. Contudo, não se sentia daquela forma no momento.

— Eu o farei custe o que custar.

Bella o encarou, deixando escapar um suspiro exasperado.

— Está sendo um amigo e tanto.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Nada que alguém do sexo masculino entendesse. — Suspirou outra vez. — Acha mesmo que devo conversar com meus irmãos adotivos?

— Diabos, sim! Claro que nós devemos.

Bella continuou a fitá-lo percebendo o uso do nós.

— Tem algum voo marcado para hoje?

— Só uma ida a Vegas. Podemos partir depois dele.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez.

— Eu o encontrarei na Sky High mais tarde, então.

— Após ir trabalhar?

— Sim.

Edward sentiu uma veia lhe pulsar na têmpora.

— Bella...

— Escute, não deixarei que aquele bastardo, ou quem quer que seja mude minha vida. Não perderei minha promoção por medo de ir trabalhar.

— Está se colocando em perigo.

— Não estou. Confie em mim. Não serei como a mocinha idiota dos filmes de terror, mas vou viver minha vida.

— Sozinha.

— Parece a única opção no momento.

— Está brincando? Estou aqui, Bella e acho que tenho estado quando precisa, mas é como se tivesse construído uma barreira entre nós.

— Não. Eu permiti que entrasse em minha vida.

— Após eu bater insistentemente à porta, diga-se de passagem, mas estou cansado de insistir.

Bella congelou onde estava.

— Acho que tenho o hábito de me virar sozinha. Sempre foi melhor assim.

— É mesmo? Porque até onde sei não está sendo muito bom.

— Quer ir comigo a Tahoe? Quer mesmo fazer isso?

— Maldição, sim!

— Mesmo que sejamos quase estranhos?

O comentário o deixou aborrecido, porém, Edward conseguiu disfarçar com um sorriso cínico.

— Eu diria que nos conhecemos muito bem.

A face de Bella corou de pronto.

— Nossos corpos, talvez.

— Sim. Conheço seu corpo. Todos os detalhes sobre ele. Sei, por exemplo, que gosta quando sussurro em sua orelha. Quando lhe dou mordidas leves em seus seios e...

— Edward...

— Sei também como fazê-la estremecer e sussurrar meu nome quando está próxima de atingir o clímax. Sei exatamente... — Ele se inclinou, encostando os lábios à orelha de Bella, satisfeito ao perceber lhe a respiração alterada. — Como fazê-la se abrir para mim.

— Edward...

— E sabe qual é minha parte favorita? A forma como sussurrou meu nome. Excita-me toda vez que o faz. — Bella ofegou. — Mas conheço-a mais do que isso. Sei que se importa com as pessoas. Que é orgulhosa e vive de maneira frugal para manter o emprego que ama em vez de reclamar de sua herança. Sei também que tem um hábito exótico em relação às roupas íntimas, pelo qual sou muito grato.

— Isso não é verdade! — retrucou ela, com a face rubra.

Edward deixou escapar uma risada rouca e, com o dedo indicador, puxou a blusa de malha que ela trajava para baixo para que pudesse provar o que estava dizendo.

— Oh, extremamente agradecido.

Bella lhe arrancou a mão da blusa, porém os olhos grandes estavam repletos de sensações que o fazia ansiar por tomá-la nos braços.

— Conheço você, Bella. Sei que ama sorvete e filmes de aventura, que detesta voar, mas que pode abrir uma exceção para um certo piloto.

Bella virou de costas.

— Não tenho outra opção.

— Não esperava que você tentasse fugir.

Ela voltou-se para encará-lo, apontando um dedo em sua direção.

— Eu lhe disse que não queria isso. Sem compromisso, lembra?

— Apenas sexo.

— Isso mesmo.

Edward meneou a cabeça, não contendo o riso.

— Tem ideia de como é irônico para mim o fato de ser você a não querer se envolver? — E massageando as têmporas. — Isso seria um prato cheio para Jasper.

— Edward...

— Não, tudo bem. Entendi.

Bella deixou escapar um profundo suspiro e anuiu antes de pegar a bolsa. Em seguida, aproximou-se dele, colocou uma das mãos no peito musculoso e lhe depositou um beijo leve nos lábios.

— Até logo.

Quando Bella se voltou, Edward a segurou pela mão e a puxou de volta, antes de capturar lhe os lábios em um beijo profundo, quente e úmido, que a fez ofegar e cravar as unhas no tecido da camisa, enquanto deixava escapar gemidos de prazer. Só então, ele se afastou.

— Isto... é um até logo, Bella.

Levando as mãos aos lábios, ela o fitou com um olhar sonhador que o faria ganhar o dia não fosse o fato de aquela mulher o levar à loucura.

Com a bolsa em uma das mãos e os óculos de sol na outra, Bella relanceou o olhar à cama. Desejava voltar para lá em companhia de Edward, mas não o fez.

No caminho para a Sky High, Edward telefonou a Patrick que, como de costume, não foi de grande utilidade. A polícia não havia descoberto nada. Bella alegara ter visto um corpo em frente à Sky High, mas nenhum fora encontrado. Em seguida, afirmara ter o apartamento invadido e mais uma vez, nenhuma evidência. De fato, fora alvejada por balas, porém sem motivo aparente e nenhum suspeito.

Edward, contudo, não acreditava em coincidências.

Quanto ao acidente no trabalho de Bella, não existia nenhuma prova a favor dela. A polícia trabalhava com a versão de que Bella tropeçara sobre si mesma, além de mais uma vez não existir evidência do corpo que ela sustentava ter visto no armário.

Fim de linha. Para a polícia, o único perigo que Bella enfrentava era ela mesma.

Frustrado, Edward entrou na Sky High, pegou o programa de voo e se encaminhou à pista para proceder à verificação do avião antes da decolagem. Encontrou Jasper no caminho. O amigo estava atarefado e sujo de graxa, próximo a um modelo King Air antigo.

— Lindo! — elogiou Edward.

— Eu sei. Acho que me apaixonei — afirmou Jasper, acariciando a carcaça de metal como um amante. — O que acha?

— Está à venda?

— Sim. O proprietário está lá dentro.

Ambos volveram a cabeça para olhar através do vidro da janela para o lobby. Alice, parecendo esplendorosa, encontrava-se inclinada sobre a mesa, sorrindo para um homem bem-vestido que aparentava pouco mais de quarenta anos. Ele falava e gesticulava, sorrindo para Alice que segurava um bloco em uma das mãos.

O homem, evidentemente encantado, inclinou-se para frente e lhe disse algo que a fez dar uma gargalhada.

Jasper franziu o cenho.

— Que, diabos, aquele imbecil está dizendo a Alice?

— Algo divertido.

— Está flertando com ela!

— Nossa! É melhor fazer algo para acabar com isso, como por exemplo, beijá-la ou coisa parecida.

Jasper o fitou como se ele fosse insano.

— Por que deveria beijá-la?

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas quando percebeu a expressão de culpa estampada na face do amigo, concluiu o óbvio.

— Deus do céu! Você já a beijou.

Jasper enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e chutou o chão, como um adolescente pego em alguma traquinagem.

Edward deu uma risada.

— Você beijou.

— Não comente isso com ninguém.

— O que aconteceu? Alice o enfeitiçou?

— Não me faça socá-lo.

— Bem, você pode tentar, mas depois como irá explicar a Alice que socou seu piloto favorito?

— Não é o favorito dela.

— Sou sim.

— É um idiota, isso sim.

— Pode ser, mas o idiota que Alice prefere.

— Se ela o prefere por que me beijou? As sobrancelhas de Edward se ergueram de novo.

— Então aconteceu mesmo?

Jasper deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos e girou em um semicírculo.

— Acho que ela fez isso porque estava zangada comigo. Tentou apenas provar alguma coisa.

— E provou?

O amigo recostou a fronte ao metal frio do avião.

— Não sei.

Edward exibiu um sorriso largo e começou a cantar uma canção do tempo de escola:

— Alice e Jasper se beijaram...

— Cale a boca, seu bastardo! — repreendeu-o Jasper, empurrando-o.

Edward se deixou cambalear alguns passos para trás, rindo divertido.

— Quer comprar esta belezura? — inquiriu, volvendo o olhar ao aeroplano.

— O preço é exorbitante, mas acho que podemos baixá-lo.

Edward esticou a cabeça para dentro do compartimento do motor, observando-o de perto.

— Eu casaria com esta máquina.

— De jeito algum. Vi primeiro.

Edward encarou o amigo de todo uma vida. O irmão de coração.

— Por que fugimos de compromisso com mulheres como loucos e esse simples aeroplano consegue derreter nossos corações?

— Diabos! Não tenho ideia.

Edward anuiu e suspirou.

— Não prestamos.

Jasper deu de ombros.

— Pelo menos reconhecemos nossos defeitos.

— Acha que as mulheres poderiam aceitá-los?

Jasper volveu o olhar a Alice e meneou a cabeça.

— Não se forem espertas.

Naquela tarde, Bella entrou no prédio da Sky High. O lugar não lembrava em nada aquele em que se dera a festa da mãe. Sem nenhum enfeite e, o mais importante, sem pessoas mortas, pensou com os nervos à flor da pele.

Como permitira que aquilo acontecesse? Detestava voar. Por que o deixara convencê-la? Aquele homem era um sedutor, e dos piores, mas não tardava muito e voaria para fora de sua vida e...

— Olá. Bella Swan, não?

Ela volveu o olhar à esplendorosa mulher atrás da ampla mesa da recepção e, de imediato, descobriu-se ajeitando os cabelos revoltos e alisando o tecido da blusa para abrandar as rugas, porém, ciente de que aquilo deixaria em evidencia a mancha de catchup abaixo do seio, um resquício do prato de batatas fritas ao qual não resistira no almoço.

— Sim, sou Bella Swan.

— Prazer em conhecê-la — cumprimentou aquela visão trajando calça preta, botas de cano alto e um suéter prata que parecia cobrir uma modelo. — Sou Alice, a assistente de Edward. Eu a vi na festa na outra noite.

— Oh! — Bella tentou se lembrar, mas aquela noite lhe vinha à lembrança como um nevoeiro e era inútil tentar.

— Com Edward — esclareceu Alice em tom neutro, porém, Bella percebeu que ela sabia que os dois tinham passado muito tempo no almoxarifado.

Ora, Edward, decerto, passava muito tempo com todo o tipo de mulher e em vários lugares. Alice já deveria estar acostumada.

Como que para confirmar o pensamento de Bella, Alice exibiu um sorriso indulgente.

— Ele mencionou que viria procurá-lo. Voarão para Tahoe esta tarde. Têm sorte de a tempestade ter se afastado. O tempo está bastante claro por lá.

— Ah, que ótimo.

Alice inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Você está bem? — questionou, percebendo o nervosismo de Bella.

— Oh, sim, estou.

— Tem medo de voar, não?

Bella deixou escapar um profundo suspiro.

— Pavor.

Alice lhe dirigiu um sorriso compreensivo no mesmo instante em que o telefone tocou.

— Sky High Air, em que posso ajudar? — atendeu, voltando o olhar à pista, gesto que Bella imitou.

Edward e outro homem estonteante belo estavam observando um avião.

Alice meneou a cabeça.

— Desculpe, Tânia. Edward está escalado para outro voo no momento, porém, Emmett está livre. Ele terá imenso prazer em levá-la. Sim, direi a Edward que telefonou. — E desligando o aparelho, completou: — Ou não. — Observando a expressão de Bella, sorriu maliciosa. — Não se preocupe. Costumo mentir apenas para pessoas obsessivas por um de meus chefes. Onde estávamos? Ah, sim. No seu pavor de voar. Se estiver interessada, tenho a cura para isso.

— Tem?

— Tenho. — Alice a conduziu até ao final do lobby, onde havia um pequeno lounge com um bar, tão sofisticado e elegante quanto o restante do terminal aeroviário. De lá, retirou uma garrafa e dois copos.

— Ajudaria se lhe dissesse que Edward é um excelente piloto?

— Ele é excelente em muitas coisas — murmurou Bella.

— Sim, é. Foi a influência dele junto aos investidores que projetaram a Sky High, sem mencionar o jeito que tem para lidar com os clientes. Envolve a todos com seu charme.

— Ele não é o bon vivant que aparenta ser, não é mesmo?

Alice exibiu um sorriso luminoso. — Que bom que consegue ver através daquele ridículo verniz de playboy do qual ele lança mão para se proteger.

— Proteger-se de quê?

— De ser magoado, claro.

Claro. Porém, não fora ela a se proteger? Não havia razão para Edward se proteger se não investira nada, pensou Bella, tentando convencer a si mesma.

— Sente-se — sugeriu Alice, colocando um dos copos em frente a ela.

— Este lugar é mesmo bastante agradável — elogiou Bella, olhando a sua volta. — Sofisticado, porém, acolhedor.

— Obrigada. — E ante o olhar inquisitivo de Bella. — Sempre tive uma paixão secreta por decoração de interiores. Os rapazes deixaram que dessa vazão a este meu lado inexplorado. — E erguendo a garrafa. — Irá ajudá-la quando estiver a bordo.

— Um duplo, por favor — pediu Bella.

— É o voo ou Edward o causador dessa expressão em seu olhar?

— O voo — mentiu Bella, sorvendo a bebida de um só gole. — Não. É Edward... o voo... Deus! — Cobriu o rosto com as mãos quando Alice soltou uma gargalhada. — Não tenho ideia. Os homens são como quebra-cabeças, não? E às vezes perdemos algumas peças.

Alice reabasteceu o copo de Bella.

— Gostei de você. Saúde!

— Quer que eu acredite que tem problemas com homens?

— Querida, você não tem ideia.

Bella estudou-a por alguns instantes, percebendo a dor refletida nos belos olhos. Alice ergueu a taça e brindou.

— Saúde.

Ambas olharam para a pista, onde os dois belos homens conversavam. Após suspirar, Alice tornou a encher os copos de ambas.

— Aos homens tolos e maravilhosos e às mulheres que os amam.

Bella se engasgou com a bebida.

— Oh, não, você não entendeu. Não estou apaixonada por Edward. Não é amor.

Alice se limitou a fitá-la enquanto ela sorvia todo conteúdo do copo, voltando o olhar mais uma vez à pista.

— Maldição. Isso dói.

Alice repôs mais uma vez a bebida no copo de Bella.

— Acredite, eu sei. Acabei de dispensar um excelente partido porque vivo babando por um idiota que nunca me convidou para sair.

— Sabe qual é o problema dos homens? — indagou Bella, sorvendo outro grande gole da bebida. Sentia-se aquecida. — É que eles não conseguem nos entender. Ui! — O mundo pareceu oscilar ao redor. Escorregando do banco, Bella caiu no chão.

Alice esticou a cabeça, preocupada.

— Você está bem?

Bella sorriu, ruborizada.

— Sim. — Ergueu-se e pegou o copo, estendendo-o em direção a Alice. — Mais uma dose, por favor. Talvez assim esteja preparada para o voo e para aquele piloto deslumbrante.

— Piloto deslumbrante? — inquiriu Edward, da soleira da porta, parecendo surpreso.

Bella deslizou as costas das mãos pelos lábios e deu um passo à frente, tropeçando no próprio pé. Todavia, antes que atingisse o chão, os braços fortes do deslumbrante piloto se esticaram para ampará-la.

Ela deu uma gargalhada e lhe envolveu o pescoço com os braços. Edward era tão alto, quente... sexy!

— Olá.

— Olá para você também. — E lhe sentindo o hálito, volveu um olhar furioso a Alice. — Ela está bêbada.

— Não muito — afirmou Bella em tom agradável. — Você é tão lindo — insistiu, emoldurando lhe a face com ambas as mãos. Edward não havia se barbeado. — Muito, muito, muito lindo.

— E você está muito embriagada. Por acaso, tomou a medicação para a dor hoje?

— Claro. O médico insistiu, lembra?

— Sim. Lembro-me também de quando disse que não podia misturá-la com álcool.

Bella piscou várias vezes para focá-lo.

— Não importa — garantiu ela, piscando para Alice. — Assim, estou pronta para voar. O que está esperando? Ou quer que eu pilote?

— Desta vez serei eu a fazê-lo.

— Está bem — concordou Bella, bocejando. — Acorde-me quando chegarmos.

Alice observou Edward carregá-la para a pista, constatando o óbvio. O resistente Edward havia se apaixonado assim como Bella obviamente se apaixonara. Não pôde evitar uma pontada de inveja.

Sentindo a cabeça rodar, apoiou-a sobre a mesa do bar. Não tinha ninguém para carregá-la. Encontrava-se completamente só. Suspirando ergueu a cabeça e descobriu que não estava tão só quanto pensara.

Jasper se encontrava parado no mesmo lugar em que Edward estivera há pouco.

Observando-a. Alice ergueu o queixo, tentando parecer sóbria.

— O que posso fazer por você?

Não haviam se falado desde o pequeno "incidente". Na verdade, desde aquele dia, Jasper parecia evitá-la.

No momento, contudo, os olhos escrutinadores pareciam perceber a situação ao pousarem na garrafa de bebida quase vazia. Os músculos da mandíbula do piloto se contraíram.

— Pensei que não bebesse.

Sim, exceto quando a coragem parecia lhe faltar.

— Estou fora de meu horário de trabalho.

— Estou vendo.

Alice se ergueu, guardou a garrafa e lavou os dois copos, ciente do olhar de Jasper fixo nela. Começou a se encaminhar à porta para pegar a bolsa antes de chamar um táxi, mas deparou com um dilema. Jasper se encontrava recostado lá e não se moveu com sua aproximação. Se continuasse a caminhar teria de esbarrar nele.

Queria esbarrar nele, aliás, nele todo. Despido.

Porém, sabia que devia ser o efeito do conhaque que a fazia pensar daquela forma.

— Se me der licença — começou Alice se movendo em direção a ele, certa de que Jasper se afastaria para ela passar.

Ledo engano. O bastardo permaneceu onde estava e quando Alice ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Em vez de recuar, Jasper deu um passo à frente, fazendo com que os corpos de ambos se tocassem. Da mesma forma que se encontravam da última vez em que se beijaram.

Um beijo como nenhum outro e que Alice ansiava por repetir.

— Você está em meu caminho.

— Não acha que deveríamos conversar sobre isso?

— Sobre Edward e Bella?

— Não — retrucou ele, encostando-a a porta e lhe emoldurando a face com as mãos. — Sobre o beijo — esclareceu, com os lábios a milímetros dos dela.

Alice umedeceu os lábios, fitando a boca tentadora.

— Acho que não é uma boa ideia no momento.

— Tem certeza? Somos patrão e funcionária — murmurou ele. — Acho que não é ético de minha parte deixar que isso aconteça.

Oh, Jasper temia que ela o processasse por assédio sexual! O que era curioso, pois fora ele a ser assediado.

— Não se preocupe. Não significou nada.

Ele a fitou diretamente nos olhos e Alice desviou o rosto, pois não se sentia capaz de lhe sustentar o olhar que suscitava uma miríade de sensações em seu corpo.

Praguejando, Jasper se afastou e virou de costas.

— Pegue suas coisas. Vou levá-la para casa.

— Não há necessidade de...

— Pegue suas coisas.

Alice obedeceu, passando pelo salão e observando o próprio reflexo no espelho. Olhos brilhantes, face corada e mamilos enrijecidos.

Ele notara, claro. Obviamente a reação de seu corpo o assustara. Decidida, pegou a bolsa e marchou à frente dele, desejando que Jasper estivesse observando suas curvas e amaldiçoando-se por ser tão estúpido.

Edward carregou-a pelo saguão. Uma mecha de cabelos de Bella se encontrava grudada em seus lábios. O corpo demasiado macio e quente contra o dele.

— Edward?

— Sim?

Bella sorriu e lhe envolveu o pescoço com as mãos.

— Já lhe disse que adoro quando me carrega? — Apesar do hálito de conhaque Edward ansiava por beijá-la. — Também gosto quando me olha como se eu fosse alguém especial.

— Você deve mencionar isso quando estiver sóbria.

— Por quê?

— Porque quando está em seu juízo perfeito não me aprecia tanto, a não ser na cama.

O sorriso de Bella desapareceu.

— Então devo ser uma estúpida quando sóbria.

Edward utilizou o pé para abrir a porta que dava para a pista. Uma rajada de vento os atingiu e ele se inclinou para protegê-la, o que fez a face de ambos quase se tocar. Bella suspirou, sonhadora.

— Muito estúpida.

Ele a carregou até o Cessna que estava pronto para decolar. Dentro do aeroplano, Bella deslizou o olhar a sua volta.

— É pequeno — comentou num fio de voz.

— E um avião de seis lugares — explicou Edward, estendendo uma manta leve sobre ela.

— O que está fazendo?

— Acho que nas suas condições é melhor que durma durante o voo.

Bella cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

— O que foi?

Ela retirou a mão, atingindo-o com toda a potência de seu olhar.

— Está preparado para a verdade? — sussurrou.

Não, pensou Edward, mas ao responder disse apenas:

— Sim.

— Está me assustando mais do que este voo.

— Eu? Por quê?

— Por que... — Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Acho que não estou preparada para isso.

— Continue.

— Por que não me disse que a Sky High só existe por sua causa?

— Porque não é verdade.

— Foi o seu dinheiro que a tornou possível.

— Sem ele teríamos encontrado outra coisa para fazer.

— E você que lida com todos os clientes e que os trouxe para a empresa.

— Sou o diretor operacional. Sabe disso.

— Você é a Sky High Air.

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Por que estamos tendo esta conversa?

— Porque não é quem pensei que fosse. Um playboy boa-vida que dorme com qualquer mulher que tenha um sorriso bonito. É mais... muito mais e não sei como lidar com isso.

— Não está fazendo sentindo. A princípio não me queria por pensar que eu fosse esse tipo de homem e agora está furiosa porque não sou?

— Quer saber de uma coisa? — falou Bella, rolando para o lado. — Não me dê ouvidos.

— Combinado. — Erguendo-se, Edward se afastou, satisfeito por não ter de continuar aquela conversa. Estava prestes a se humilhar pedindo-lhe que aceitasse ter um relacionamento mais sério com ele. — Tenho de fazer a verificação da aeronave antes de decolar. Fique aqui.

Agradecendo a brisa fresca, desceu do avião e deparou com uma sombra se avolumando a seu lado. Era Tânia que se aproximava.

Ela possuía um jato particular que ficava estacionado no hangar da Sky High, portanto, era natural que estivesse ali.

O que não era normal era o fato de Tânia estar ali e Alice não tê-lo avisado com antecedência.

Todavia, não podia se esquecer de que Alice dividira a garrafa de conhaque com Bella.

Tânia exibiu um sorriso luminoso. Uma loira alta, esguia e esplendorosa que abandonara recentemente a carreira de modelo para alçar voos mais altos. Tão bela que fizera Edward sair com ela duas vezes e apreciar o tempo que passaram juntos.

No entanto, fora a ambição de Tânia em possuir um anel de diamantes no dedo anular esquerdo que o afastou. Além disso, não fora capaz de fazê-lo ansiar e, por certo, nunca lhe deixara a sensação de completa paixão como a mulher que se encontrava dentro do Cessna.

— Mudanças de planos — anunciou Tânia. — Tenho de voar para San Diego.

— Não posso.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, tomada de surpresa.

— Não pode?

— Não. Não falou com Alice?

— Ela me disse que você estava escalado e que Emmett poderia me levar.

— Ótimo. — Edward pegou o telefone celular do bolso. — Vou verificar como está o status de sua decolagem.

— Mas eu quero que você me leve... — Tânia deteve-se, inclinando a cabeça e focando algo atrás dele. — Olá. Quem é você? Uma funcionária da Sky High?

Bella enfiou a cabeça para fora do avião.

— Não. Eu não gosto de aviões.

Edward suspirou, exasperado e, quando Bella desceu para a pista, apresentou as duas.

— Então é uma cliente? — indagou Bella.

— Você é... — Tânia voltou a olhar a Edward. — Namorada dele?

— Acho que não — retrucou Bella. — Disse a ele que não queria namorar e Edward acreditou. Estamos apenas... bem... não estou certa do que somos.

Atordoado, Edward sentiu o olhar de Tânia cortar lhe a pele.

— Vou telefonar para Emmett.

— Não é necessário. — retrucou Tânia. — Eu o encontrarei. — E voltando o olhar a Bella. — Boa sorte com ele. Precisará — dizendo isso, girou nos calcanhares e se afastou.

De imediato, Bella se voltou para encará-lo.

— Tem um jeito especial com as mulheres.

Antes que Edward pudesse responder, ela subiu os degraus da escada do aeroplano e, tropeçando no último, esparramou-se no assoalho com um baque surdo.

Edward se precipitou pela escada e deslizou o olhar pelo interior da aeronave.

Bella se encontrava deitada de costas, acenando com uma das mãos.

— Fiz de propósito.

Deixando escapar um profundo suspiro, ele a ergueu, acomodando-a na poltrona.

— Gosto dele — afirmou Bella.

— De quem?

— Do homem que realmente é.

Edward se limitou a observá-la com o coração apertado.

— Devia mostrá-lo mais vezes.

Em seguida, soltou uma risada baixa e fechou os olhos, adormecendo.

Bella ainda dormia quando o jato pousou em Tahoe. Edward se encaminhou ao lobby, providenciou uma bandeja de comida da cafeteria e voltou ao Cessna.

Ao vê-lo entrar no avião, Bella ergueu a cabeça e fez uma careta, levando as mãos ao rosto.

— Já amanheceu?

— São sete horas da noite. Com está sua cabeça?

— Concussão e ressaca não é uma combinação agradável.

Pousando a bandeja ao lado dela, Edward observou um tanto divertido quando os imensos olhos castanhos se dilataram.

— Hambúrguer com batatas fritas?

— Todo seu.

Bella devorou a refeição. Ao terminar, inclinou-se para trás e suspirou, satisfeita.

— Obrigada. Tem talento para ser um namorado atencioso. — Nunca tivera, pensou ele. Sempre fugira de compromissos durante toda sua vida. — Oh, desculpe-me. Esqueci que é avesso a relacionamentos duradouros.

— Bella...

— Não, tudo bem. O que faremos agora? Alugaremos um carro?

— Alice já providenciou um para nós. Bella...

— Não há necessidade de explicações. Vamos embora — sugeriu ela, contornando a poltrona de Edward com cuidado para não tocá-lo.

**Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo. Será que nessa viagem vão encontrar alguma pista?**

**Respondendo os reviews: **

**MandaTaishoCullen: **Não é a Renée. Apesar de acusar a filha de ser maluca, ela não faria isso com a Bella. Beijos.

**lais: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Beijos.

**ginamweasley: **Não foram eles dois. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

**lollita-san: **Não é um inimigo da família, é apenas da Bella. Ela, sem perceber, se tornou alvo de alguém. Beijos.

**Ninguém acertou nos palpites, e capítulo que vem já vai ser revelado quem é. Se alguém acertar, vou postar um capítulo a mais. Beijos e até quarta-feira. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Três pessoas acertaram quem era. Tem gente que chegou bem perto também. Hoje, nem irei responder os reviews para não correr o risco de alguém ir direto lá embaixo e já ver a resposta. Malvada? Talvez, muahahahahah! Brincadeiras a parte, espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Capítulo 9**

— Não diga uma palavra sobre o meu trabalho — sussurrou Bella, no portão da casa da mãe em Tahoe. Em algum lugar lá dentro seus irmãos adotivos estavam passando o fim de semana. — Minha profissão os irrita.

— Está bem.

Anuindo, Bella fez menção de bater à porta, mas se voltou mais uma vez a ele.

— E não diga uma palavra sobre o meu carro também. Quando se lembram de minha situação financeira, ficam preocupados que eu mude de ideia e reclame minha herança.

Edward assentiu.

No entanto, mais uma vez ela hesitou. — E não comente nada...

— Bella.

— Certo. Estou nervosa, admito.

Alguém a estava perseguindo com a intenção de fazer com que parecesse louca. Apaixonara-se por um homem com quem dissera não querer nada além de sexo. De que outra forma podia se sentir? Sabia que quando solucionassem aquele mistério, estaria tudo acabado entre eles.

Droga, não era isso o que desejava!

Irritado com a demora, Edward tomou a dianteira e bateu à porta.

Ela o repreendeu com o olhar, o que foi devidamente ignorado.

Maldito homem que não sabia como encarar uma relação séria! Mas era benfeito para ela aprender.

Seu irmão adotivo abriu a porta com uma taça de champanhe em uma das mãos. Um cigarro apagado pendia de um dos cantos da boca e um chapéu de festa ridículo lhe cobria um dos lados da cabeça.

— Surpresa...! — Porém, deteve-se com o sorriso evaporando. — Oh, é você.

— Precisamos conversar.

Alec suspirou, exasperado.

— Espere um pouco — disse, antes de fechar a porta, deixando-os do lado de fora.

— Oh, o amor familiar! — caçoou Edward. — É avassalador, não?

E com apenas aquele comentário toda tensão pareceu abandoná-la em uma sonora gargalhada.

— Obrigada — sussurrou ela, girando para roçar os lábios no maxilar de Edward, tencionando lhe dar apenas um beijo suave para deixá-lo ciente do quanto apreciava o fato de ele estar ali.

Contudo, no último instante, Edward virou a cabeça e os lábios de ambos se encontraram, transformando o beijo breve em algo profundo e ousado, enquanto as mãos fortes a puxavam em direção ao corpo másculo.

A porta da frente se escancarou e Bella se afastou, sentindo-se um tanto intrigada pelo fato de aquele homem ter a capacidade de envolvê-la a ponto de fazê-la esquecer de tudo a seu redor.

Dessa vez, era a irmã adotiva que se encontrava parada lá, trajando um vestido curto preto que por certo devia ter custado mais do que o seu salário mensal. A jovem volveu o olhar a Edward, intrigada com o fato de Bella ter sido capaz de fisgá-lo.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Alguém a convidou para a festa?

— Que festa?

— Estamos dando uma festa surpresa para mamãe.

O fato de não ter sido convidada não surpreendia Bella.

— Quero apenas conversar com vocês por alguns instantes.

Jane consultou o relógio de pulso.

— Tem meio minuto.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado.

— Muito bem. Alguém está tentando fazer com que eu pareça maluca. Há um defunto...

— Um o quê?

— Defunto — repetiu Bella. — Que aparece e desaparece. Além do fato de que alguém invadiu meu apartamento, tentou atirar em mim no estacionamento do zoológico e me causou uma concussão. E para ser franca, a polícia está começando a duvidar de minha sanidade.

Jane deu uma sonora risada.

— Começando?

— Não me interrompa. Tenho meio minuto — retrucou Bella. — Não estão querendo me matar e, sim, fazer com que eu pareça louca. Talvez esse alguém é você e seu irmão para que possam garantir toda a herança.

— Está se referindo a mim?

— É você que está fazendo isso tudo?

Jane ergueu a taça de champanhe e sorveu todo o conteúdo.

— Alec — chamou por sobre o ombro. — Por um acaso tem algum plano para fazer com que Bella pareça...

— Louca — completou Bella.

— A que estão se referindo? — indagou o rapaz.

— Bem... — Jane pegou a taça da mão do irmão e bebeu de um só gole. — Isabella veio até aqui para nos fazer uma pergunta. Quer saber se somos nós que temos um defunto que aparece e reaparece, se invadimos o apartamento dela, atiramos nela no estacionamento do zoológico... — E voltando-se para Bella. — Desculpe-me esqueci o que vem depois...

— A concussão.

Alec volveu o olhar à irmã e ambos irromperam em uma gargalhada.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— O que há de tão engraçado nisso?

Jane que havia se inclinado sobre o irmão, limpou as lágrimas que não conseguiu conter de tanto rir.

— Oh, Deus! Isso é ridículo.

— O que é ridículo? — indagou Bella, indignada.

— Sua necessidade doentia de provar que é independente, que pode se virar sem família ou amigo finalmente se voltou contra si mesma.

— Não tenho necessidade... — De repente, Bella estacou. — Está bem, posso ter um pouco, mas vocês dois nunca me incluíram.

— Oh, não! — retrucou Jane. — Não permitirei que nos impute essa culpa. Estou bêbada, mas nem tanto. Desde o início foi você a empinar seu pequeno nariz para nós. Assuma isso e não tente inverter os fatos.

Bella se limitou a fitá-los. Teriam razão? Seria aquilo possível?

Jane suspirou e, quando um garçom aproximou-se da porta com uma bandeja repleta de drinques, ela pegou dois e ofereceu um a Bella.

— Não posso.

— Está vendo? É boa demais para se juntar a nós.

— Não é isso. Já abusei do álcool por hoje.

Teria antipatizado com Alec e Jane pelos simples fato de eles serem ricos? De fato já tinha suas ideias de independência quando os dois surgiram em sua vida. Oh, seria aquilo tudo sua culpa?

— Então isso não tem nada a ver com o dinheiro do pai de vocês?

— Já se deu ao trabalho de ver quantos zeros possui a quantia que nos foi deixada de herança? — Jane exibiu um sorriso e, para surpresa de Bella, livre de cinismo ou sarcasmo. — Temos muito. Mais do que o suficiente sem contar com sua parte.

— Então não se importam que eu a reclame? — Não. — Foi a vez de o irmão se manifestar. — E tem mais. Não nos importamos se é de fato louca.

— Mas já que está aqui — interveio Jane. — Pode entrar e fingir que somos uma família feliz e gritar "surpresa" quando mamãe chegar.

— Ela já teve uma festa.

— Sim, mas sabe como é sua mãe. Adora festas.

**~~x~~**

De volta a Los Angeles, Edward acompanhou Bella até à porta, com uma forte sensação de que quando se despedissem, ela sairia de uma vez por todas de sua vida.

— Obrigada pelo voo — agradeceu Bella, voltando-se para encará-lo. — Foi quase indolor.

O "quase" pairou no ar, enquanto a dor que ela alegava não ter sentido se refletia nos olhos castanhos, parecendo sufocá-lo.

— Tem certeza de que não quer que eu entre?

— Não é necessário.

Do outro lado do corredor, a porta de Mike se abriu, mas quem surgiu foi uma bela morena, alisando as roupas amarrotadas com um sorriso sonhador estampado na face.

— Oh! — A jovem se deteve, surpresa. — Bella?

— Jéssica?

— Jéssica — repetiu Edward. — A mesma que trabalha com você?

Bella anuiu sem desviar o olhar da outra.

— Você... e Mike? Mas... quando?

— Conhecemo-nos quando ele trouxe pizza para você na outra noite, está lembrada? Depois você o preteriu por outro homem e o deixou livre. — E dando de ombros. — Eu estava carente e... não está zangada, está?

— Não. Claro que não — assegurou Bella, alternando o olhar entre a colega de trabalho e Edward. — É que...

— Surpresa? Bem, os outros também têm suas necessidades, sentem solidão, encontram-se.

— Sei disso.

— É mesmo? Porque às vezes parece que não.

— Jéssica...

— Não, tudo bem — interrompeu-a Jéssica, esfregando os olhos. — Desculpe-me. Não quero que isso se torne um problema.

— Não é.

— Ótimo. Vejo-a no trabalho.

— Espere — interveio Edward, fitando Bella de soslaio. Jéssica o encarou.

— Conheço você. É o piloto bonitão. Não sei que tipo de amuleto Bella está usando, mas tem tido muito sorte.

— Acha que quase ser morta em várias ocasiões é ter sorte?

O sorriso de Jéssica evaporou, enquanto girava para encarar Bella.

— Acredita que quase esqueci? Conseguiram prender o atirador?

— Não. — retrucou Edward. — Tampouco quem quer que tenha estado no escritório dela e lhe causado uma concussão e cinco pontos.

— O quê? — Jéssica tomou nas suas a mão de Bella. — O que aconteceu?

— Não ficou sabendo o que houve com Bella no trabalho? — inquiriu Edward.

— Não, tirei folga. O que aconteceu? — A expressão aterrorizada na face de Jéssica, embora pudesse ser forçada, parecia ser genuína. — Bella, o que houve?

— Tinha um corpo em meu armário.

— Um corpo... — Jéssica se recostou à parede. — Minha nossa!

E então Bella relatou todo o acontecido.

— Já considerou a possibilidade de alguém estar muito aborrecido com você? — indagou Jéssica.

— Na verdade, sim — falou Edward.

A jovem lhe voltou o olhar e a compreensão a atingiu em cheio.

— Acha que eu... Ah, Deus! Bella nunca me aborreceu.

— E quanto à promoção?

— Bem, sim. Fiquei com ciúmes — admitiu Jéssica. — E depois surgiu você... quer dizer, já se olhou no espelho?

E, virando-se para Bella, declarou: — Sei que posso ser uma imbecil ciumenta, mas não sou vingativa. Diga-me que acredita nisso.

Bella a fitou por alguns instantes e, em seguida, anuiu.

— Sei disso.

Jéssica a abraçou e quando se afastou, fitou-a nos olhos.

— Não se afaste dele até que isso tudo acabe.

Edward a observou partir e quando desviou o olhar, descobriu Bella a fitá-lo.

— Retire-a da lista também — sugeriu, antes de girar para abrir a porta.

Quando entrou no apartamento, voltou-se e lhe dirigiu o mesmo sorriso polido e forçado que estampara na face durante a viagem de volta.

— Obrigada.

Edward observou o sorriso, tentando descobrir a origem dele.

— Deveríamos conversar. Fazer uma nova lista.

— Farei isso. Amanhã.

— Sozinha.

— Sim.

— E dando um passo à frente, bloqueou lhe a entrada.

— Bella...

— Sim? — respondeu por sobre o ombro antes de ele a segurar e girar. — Já nos despedimos.

De alguma forma, aquele jogo virara e era Bella a primeira a ter se cansado dele, pensou Edward.

Sendo assim, soltou-a e permaneceu parado à porta, sentindo-se um tanto ridículo e... magoado.

— Ótimo.

Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— O que é ótimo?

— Tudo.

— Por que está amuado?

— Não estou amuado. Nunca fico amuado, mas se está pensando que só porque se cansou de mim, vou permitir que entre neste apartamento sozinha depois de tudo por que passou, de fato é louca.

Uma expressão divertida perpassou a face de Bella.

— Pensa... que me cansei de você?

— Claro. Isso acontece. Sem mágoas. — Foi a vez de Edward exibir um sorriso forçado e polido.

E de Bella girá-lo para que a encarasse.

— Acha mesmo que me cansei de você?

Edward vacilou ante o tom incrédulo.

— Está brincando? — Com movimentos bruscos, ela abriu a bolsa, retirando de lá um pacote de preservativos. — Comprei isso para nos proteger em caso de necessitarmos em alguma emergência, sabia? Nunca comprei preservativos em toda a minha vida. Isso é atitude de uma mulher que está cansada de você?

Antes que Edward pudesse responder, ela o puxou para dentro, fechou a porta com um chute e o puxou para si com força extraordinária, encostando, em seguida, os quadris aos dele.

Todo o sangue pareceu esvair do cérebro de Edward, quando ela lhe tomou os lábios em um beijo ousado.

Por fim, Bella se afastou.

— E então? Ainda acha que estou cansada de você?

— Diabos! — A visão de Edward se desfocou, enquanto as mãos rumaram para lhe emoldurar a face e lhe arrebatar os lábios. Tinha de senti-los nos dele.

As mãos de Bella trabalhavam frenéticas, abrindo-lhe o zíper da calça e, em seguida, rasgando uma das embalagens de preservativo, enquanto ele a girou, mudando-os de posição.

— Tire seus sapatos — ordenou Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe abria o fecho do sutiã. Em seguida, desabotoou lhe a calça e as deslizou pelas pernas torneadas, levando junto a lingerie e a deixando livre para recebê-lo.

— Eu lhe disse — começou Bella, arrancando-lhe a camisa pela cabeça. — Ainda não me cansei de você...

**~~x~~**

— Por que tenho impressão de que fizemos sexo antes de fazer as pazes após a briga?

— Não estou aborrecida.

— Venha cá.

Bella não se mexeu.

— Costuma ficar abraçado depois de fazer sexo?

— Não.

— Então por que comigo?

Edward desejava saber.

— Se soubesse a resposta seria simples, mas...

— Não precisa explicar.

— Posso lhe garantir que estou pensando sobre isso.

Bella o fitou por um longo instante. Em seguida, anuiu e recostou a cabeça no peito musculoso.

Um presente. Aquela mulher era um raro e precioso presente. Puxando-a para si, fitou o teto, imaginando o que havia de errado com ele que não conseguia expressar seus sentimentos.

Após alguns minutos, Bella se desvencilhou e se ergueu.

— Devemos nos acostumar a fazer isso na cama — murmurou Edward, rolando para lado e exibindo a gloriosa nudez. — Aonde vai?

Sentindo um nó na garganta, Bella ensaiou um sorriso.

— Pegar um copo de água.

Não conseguiria dizer mais nada sem se entregar por completo.

Não conseguia negar a verdade a si mesma. Amava aquele homem. Entrando na cozinha para pegar o copo de água do qual não necessitava, tentou sucumbir ao pânico.

No entanto, não conseguiu. Segurando-se na bancada, recostou a cabeça à parede, lutando por ar.

Amava Edward. Amava-o de todo o seu coração. E agora, o que faria? Ele era um dez, ela, um seis. Dez e seis não combinavam...

— Bella...

Ele entrou a cozinha e acendeu a luz. Em seguida, estreitou o olhar quando Bella se voltou para encará-lo com um papel pregado na testa.

Edward se seguiu em direção a ela, retirou-lhe o papel da esta.

Esticando a cabeça sobre o braço forte, Bella congelou ao ler as palavras.

"Você será a próxima."

**~~x~~**

Eles entregaram o bilhete à polícia.

— Oh, suponho que alguém a esteja perseguindo — afirmara o policial.

Grande conclusão! Pensou Bella.

Após o acontecido pediu que Edward passasse a noite lá, o que ele aceitou de imediato, depois de passar em seu apartamento para pegar Leah. A determinação daquele homem em mantê-la segura lhe aqueceu o coração. Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou cedo para ir trabalhar.

— Oh, não — manifestou-se Edward. — Não, outra vez.

— O que sugere que eu faça?

— Algo que não exija que saia do meu lado.

Embora as palavras fossem encantadoras a intenção por trás delas não era nada romântica. Edward estava preocupado com sua segurança, mas não havia nada que justificasse construir uma relação baseada em tal sentimento.

E, Deus a ajudasse, era exatamente o que desejava. Um maldito relacionamento sério!

Sentia-se cansada de ser só, de lutar contra o que a impelia para os braços daquele homem. Poderia ter alguém em sua vida sem perder a identidade.

— Venha comigo — convidou ele.

— Para onde?

— Confia em mim?

Ela o fitou nos olhos e não se surpreendeu com o fato de confiar nele mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa.

No entanto, em vez de levá-la para seu apartamento, como Bella esperava, Edward tomou o caminho da Sky High.

— Não estou preparada para voar outra vez — informou Bella, abraçando Leah que os acompanhava. — Não tomei sequer um gole de álcool.

— Tenho um voo breve para Santa Bárbara.

— E acha que vou me sentar e esperar por você?

Edward contornou o carro, abriu a porta e a puxou para fora, segurando-lhe os quadris e a pressionando contra o carro.

— Aqui não ficará sozinha.

— Sou capaz de cuidar de mim mesma.

— Mais do que capaz — assentiu ele, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos longos e segurando-lhe a face para que o encarasse. — Não é por você, mas por mim. Estou tão preocupado que não estou conseguirei me concentrar. Até mesmo para voar.

Bella o fitou por um longo instante, sentindo um nó na garganta.

Os dedos ágeis deslizaram pela face delicada, sobre os lábios macios antes de ele tomá-los em um beijo longo e terno que a fez derreter por dentro.

— Você mudou minha vida para sempre — afirmou ele, recostando a fronte altiva.

Mas antes que Bella pudesse perguntar o que aquilo significava, Leah latiu, agitada por ainda estar dentro do carro.

Edward lhe tomou a mão, e juntos, com Leah em seu encalço, entrara no edifício da empresa. Acenaram para Alice que falava ao rádio e operava dois teclados ao mesmo tempo. Quando passaram pela mesa, ela entregou uma pilha de arquivos para Edward e jogou um biscoito de cachorro para Leah.

Edward levou a cadela para seu escritório e, em seguida, guiou Bella para a pista, passando por dois hangares e adentrando em um terceiro, onde lhe mostrou todos os aviões que estavam lá.

Quando Edward abriu a porta do Learjet e a puxou para dentro, Bella ofegou. Era como ver o interior de uma sofisticada sala de estar.

Ele continuou guiando-a pelo avião, abrindo a porta e a apresentando a uma verdadeira suíte que parecia ter sido copiada de uma revista de decoração.

— Aqui tem televisão — começou Edward, erguendo o controle-remoto. — Uma pequena biblioteca e até mesmo uma bicicleta ergométrica. Sinta-se em casa até que eu retorne.

— E depois? Não pode ficar me servindo de babá. Tem sua vida. A Sky High Air...

— Sim, minha vida é cheia de compromissos assim como a sua. Até agora a tenho vivido da maneira que queria, mas...

— O quê?

— Acho que estou pronto para encarar algumas mudanças.

Bem, aquilo a atingiu direto no coração, mas Edward ainda parecia um tanto em dúvida e a incerteza não era uma característica daquele homem.

— Com ou sem mudanças. Terei de enfrentar o que estiver por vir.

— Sozinha, como sempre?

— Claro.

Edward lhe tomou a face nas mãos.

— Talvez não seja apenas eu que deva pensar sobre mudanças.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Estava muito bem, pensou. Contudo, logo se deu conta do significado das palavras de Edward. Vivera até então como uma reclusa. Demasiado independente. Fechada para as pessoas.

Teria de começar a trabalhar aquilo dentro dela, porém não abriria o coração para o homem que estava prestes a despedaçá-lo.

— Estou falando sério, não posso viver aqui.

— Só por hoje. Faça isso por mim. Acha que não mereço?

As lembranças dos últimos quatro dias lhe invadiram a mente. A cumplicidade e o apoio incondicionais de Edward eram inegáveis.

Ele não era o homem que julgara. Era muito melhor e o desejava mais que tudo na vida.

— Tem sido maravilhoso comigo.

— Então, qual é problema?

Sabendo o que tinha de fazer e detestando-se por sua fraqueza, Bella roçou a face no pescoço largo e inspirou a fragrância masculina. Desejava engarrafar aquele homem e guardá-lo para sempre consigo.

— O problema sou eu.

— Está parecendo conversa de quem quer terminar um relacionamento. — E ante o silêncio de Bella. — Você está me dispensando? Por quê?

— Edward...

— Não me venha com desculpas. Quero a verdade.

— Está bem. — Bella se afastou, precisando colocar alguma distância entre ambos. — Estou protegendo a mim mesma.

— Achei que já havíamos discutido isso. Não vou magoá-la.

Mas já está magoando. Bella não pôde evitar. O amor que sentia por aquele homem irradiava por todos seus poros. Sendo assim, quando o fitou com os olhos castanhos repletos daquele sentimento, a verdade o atingiu em cheio.

Ela o amava.

Bella anuiu.

— Será melhor assim. Temos vidas atarefadas. Estaremos ambos ocupados com nossos trabalhos.

Bella percebeu a tristeza estampada nos olhos dourados quando ele a puxou para si. Um abraço de despedida e, em seguida, um beijo que começou terno e logo se transformou em uma batalha frenética de lábios, línguas e mãos.

Ela se colou ao corpo másculo, ofegante.

— A que horas é seu voo?

— Não consigo me lembrar — sussurrou Edward, deslizando a mão para dentro da blusa e lhe acariciando os seios. — Não recordo sequer do meu nome. O que está fazendo?

— Terminando isso como começamos. — explicou Bella, retirando-lhe a camisa pela cabeça e se inclinando para beijá-lo.

Com a respiração entrecortada, Edward tirou o telefone celular do bolso.

— Alice, a que horas é meu voo? Daqui a uma hora? Está bem, obrigado. — Desligou e jogou o aparelho por sobre o ombro antes de tomá-la nos braços e atirá-la na cama, seguindo-a e cobrindo com o dele o corpo curvilíneo e macio.

— Isso é loucura — sussurrou contra a orelha delicada.

— Eu sei, mas não consigo parar. Por favor, não pare.

Ele não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-lo. Peça por peça dos trajes de Bella voavam pelo quarto à medida que a despia.

— Oh, você é maravilhosa!

— Pare de falar. Não posso me despedir se continuar falando.

— Não consigo evitar — murmurou ele, deslizando um dedo para dentro da feminilidade úmida e quente e a encontrando pronta para recebê-lo. — Como pode abrir mão disso? — indagou, sustentando as coxas macias uma de cada lado nos ombros. A posição lhe permitia uma visão completa e íntima de Bella.

— Não... sei. Estou me sentindo exposta e à mercê de seu desejo.

— Gosto de você assim — afirmou Edward, substituindo os dedos pelos lábios e, em seguida, por mais e melhores carícias, levando a ambos ao limite máximo do prazer.

**~~x~**

Se havia algo que Alice herdara de seus pais era os bons genes e costumava usá-los a seu favor. Ainda mais em um dia como aquele em que ainda sentia os efeitos da noite anterior, quando Jasper a levara para casa sem dizer nem sequer uma palavra ou mencionar o beijo que haviam partilhado.

Portanto, decidira fazer o mesmo. Trajava um suéter rosa, saia preta justa e sapatos de salto alto que alimentavam o estereótipo de uma secretária sensual.

Daria uma lição em Jasper.

Pensando assim, quando avistou o carro dele estacionar, contornou a mesa, encostando o quadril na beirada e cruzando as pernas. O movimento fez a saia se erguer e revelar um pouco mais das pernas de corredora que fariam qualquer homem adulto estremecer.

Jasper, porém, teve o sangue frio de entrar na sala com o celular em uma das orelhas, uma caneca de café na outra, dirigindo-se diretamente a seu escritório, sem encará-la.

Uma ova que o deixaria ignorá-la daquela forma!

Alice deu uma tossidela, o que o fez olhar por sobre o ombro.

Executando uma manobra cômica ante a visão estonteante, Jasper deixou o telefone cair e derramou café sobre a roupa.

Oh, sim. A vingança era um prato que se comia frio, pensou Alice e, de repente, o dia se iluminou.

— Droga! — Jasper esfregou a camisa branca manchada de café. — Volveu o olhar a ela. — Fez isso de propósito.

— O que eu fiz? — A pergunta foi acompanhada do mais inocente sorriso que Alice pôde exibir, enquanto lhe entregava uma caixa de lenços de papel.

— Sabe muito bem — retrucou ele, apanhando um punhado de lenços e os pressionando contra a camisa. Está parecendo...

— Sim, o quê?

Jasper abaixou para pegar o telefone.

— Fez-me desligar na cara de Emmett. — Abriu o aparelho e discou o número do amigo. — Olá, desculpe, mas me distrai. Ligo para você mais tarde.

Após desligar, enfiou o telefone no bolso e puxou o tecido da blusa o afastando-o do corpo.

— Preciso me trocar.

— Há duas camisas limpas no seu armário.

— Obrigado.

— Não precisa me agradecer. É minha função — afirmou Alice em tom profissional.

Ele a fitou por mais alguns instantes e girou para se encaminhar ao escritório.

— Jasper?

— Sim?

— Pareço o quê?

— Nada — respondeu ele, preparando-se para partir, mas ela podia jurar tê-lo ouvido sussurrou. — Atraente.

Ótimo. O dia seria bom.

Pensando assim, Alice contornou a mesa e se enterrou no trabalho. A agenda estava cheia. Tinha vários contratos para analisar e dois voos VIP para preparar. Sem problemas. Havia se especializados neles, sempre superando as expectativas dos mais importantes clientes da companhia.

Um deles era o de Tânia. Uma das mais ricas e exigentes clientes da Sky High.

Edward havia saído com ela por duas vezes e depois que deixara claro que aquilo era o suficiente, Tânia pareceu não se conformar. Nas duas últimas semanas, telefonava várias vezes ao dia, fazendo de Alice sua garota de recados.

Enfim, no último telefonema, dissera a Alice que queria voar para o México e fez um pedido especial para a viagem. Desejava um banho gelado. Estranho, mas um pedido de cliente tinha sempre de ser atendido.

— Edward está disponível?

Falando no diabo! Alice ergueu o olhar do computador, forçando um sorriso polido. Tânia se encontrava parada em frente à mesa parecendo perfeita no conjunto Prada.

— Chegou cedo — observou Alice. — Mas não há problema. Chamarei seu piloto.

— Edward é meu piloto. É meu tudo.

Alice voltou o olhar para a tela do computador, para verificar as informações do voo de Tânia.

— Sabe que ele está se relacionando com uma pessoa, não?

— Sim, e daí? — retrucou Tânia, inclinando-se sobre o balcão. — Fez algumas mudanças. No seu cabelo, na cor de suas unhas — observou ela.

— Boa observadora. Ou está me seguindo? — brincou Alice.

— Não você.

Alice estacou e quando volveu o olhar à morena estonteante, viu-a erguer a sobrancelha como se por fim tivesse sido compreendida.

Entretanto, não foi só o que Tânia ergueu naquele momento... Tinha também um revólver apontado para a cabeça de Alice.

— Pergunte o que tenho em minha mala. Alice engoliu em seco.

— O quê?

— Seria melhor perguntar quem... Victória.

Alice estendeu a mão para pegar o telefone.

— Victória! Por todos os Santos!

Aparentando calma, a morena arrancou o fio do telefone da parede.

— Estava tentando acertar Bella com isto, mas aquela víbora não é fácil de acertar. E quanto a você, Alice? Parece bastante inteligente e capaz, mas qual seu ponto fraco?

Ah, por certo alguém passaria e veria o que estava acontecendo ali, pensou Alice.

— Não sei a que está se referindo.

— Jasper é seu ponto fraco. Tente pedir ajuda mais uma vez e o matarei, entendeu?

— Sim.

— Você, minha querida, será minha passagem para sair daqui.

Mas não seria mesmo! Podia ter sido pega de surpresa, mas todos também o foram. Afinal, Bella não estava sendo perseguida por um psicótico, mas, sim, Edward.

— Ao que parece, seu problema foi se ligar ao homem errado. Um erro imbecil — desafiou Alice.

— Deveria utilizar um vocabulário mais apropriado com alguém que irá se casar com um de seus chefes.

Alice deixou escapar uma risada.

— Não tem feito seu dever de casa direito. Edward não tem muito interesse em casamentos.

— É mesmo? Percebeu que estou apontando um revólver para sua cabeça? Deveria estar trêmula e disposta a dar tudo o que eu quisesse. E no momento quero Edward.

— Desculpe-me por decepcioná-la, mas não vou ajudá-la.

Um sorriso se estampou na face de Tânia.

— Mas irá. Onde ele está?

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Tenho a impressão de que sabe onde ele está e o que está fazendo.

Em resposta, Tânia destravou a arma, o que era bem mais assustador do que nos filmes.

— Levante-se. Agora.

Alice obedeceu.

— Por que está perseguindo Bella?

— Persegui a todas. Irina, Victória, Lauren...

— Mas... — Alice meneou a cabeça. — Essas foram as últimas namoradas de Edward.

— Eu sei. Assustei a todas e as fiz desaparecer.

— Era você a razão pela qual Edward não conseguia sair com uma mulher mais de uma vez nos últimos tempos?

Tânia deu uma risada ameaçadora.

— Ele pensou que estava perdendo o tato.

— Sim, mas não conseguiu assustar Bella.

O sorriso de Tânia desapareceu.

— Cale a boca!

— Estragou tudo. Perseguindo Bella conseguiu apenas aproximá-los ainda mais. Eles estão juntos agora, provavelmente fazendo am...

O revólver disparou. Alice colidiu contra a parede, sentindo uma dor aguda se espalhar pelo corpo.

Tânia franziu o cenho, fitando a fumaça que saia do cano da arma.

— Olha o que me fez fazer, sua tola!

**Quem diria. Será que a Alice está bem? O capítulo extra que prometi caso alguém acertasse virá amanhã e será o último capítulo da história. **

**Agradeço a MandaTaishoCullen, Lais, ginamweasley, Kris Stew-Patzz, . 3105674 por terem mandado os reviews. Garotas, vocês são demais!**

**Beijos e até amanhã.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Último capítulo! Se tiver algum erro, desculpem-me.**

**Capítulo 10**

Edward acordou com um sobressalto. Ele e Bella ainda se encontravam deitados no quarto amplo do Learjet. Tinha adormecido, exaustos pelos acontecimentos dos últimos dias e a energia despendida na última cena de amor que protagonizaram. Era delicioso amá-la!

E então percebeu o que o havia acordado. Não estavam sozinhos. Alguém estava parado em frente à cama envolto na luz tênue do interior do aposento.

— Olá.

A sombra se mexeu e desapareceu. Quando ouviu a porta do avião se fechar, Edward se ergueu e acendeu a luz.

E eles não se encontravam sozinhos. Um corpo jazia no chão e reconheceria aqueles saltos altos em qualquer lugar.

Alice!

Um fio de sangue lhe escorria da cabeça.

— Cristo!

Bella despertou assustada, erguendo-se em um pulo.

— O que foi?

Com o coração batendo na garganta, Edward atirou o telefone celular em direção a ela e se ajoelhou no chão.

— Chame uma ambulância — ordenou em tom rouco, pressionando os dedos sobre o pescoço de Alice, onde encontrou a pulsação lenta e fraca. — É Alice.

E aquilo não era tudo. Quem quer que tenha atirado nela os aguardava do lado de fora do avião.

**~~x~~**

Os dedos de Bella tremiam quando atirou a calça do uniforme de piloto em direção a ele. Em seguida, vestiu-se, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Alice.

— A polícia e a ambulância estão a caminho. Ela está...

— Viva.

Bella lutou por ar. Ao menos estava viva. Os olhos de Alice se entreabriram.

— Edward?

Ele lhe tomou a mão.

— Aqui. Bem aqui.

— Escute — começou Alice em tom fraco, segurando-lhe a mão.

— Ela não estava perseguindo Bella, mas, sim, você.

Edward afastou o tecido da blusa e descobriu que Alice tinha um ferimento à bala abaixo da clavícula, de onde estava saindo uma grande quantidade de sangue. Girando, pegou a camisa que deixara ao pé da cama e pressionou-a contra o ferimento.

— Sabe que a amo — disse ele, afastando-lhe uma mecha de cabelos da face. — Mas toda vez que fala um jorro de sangue sai do seu ferimento. Portanto, cale a boca!

— Não, por favor — insistiu Alice, umedecendo os lábios ressequidos. — Tire Bella daqui ou Tânia atirará nela também.

Tânia? Bella desviou o olhar para fitar Edward que parecia tão chocado quanto ela.

— Sim, a louca tem perseguido todas as mulheres com quem saiu. Desenvolveu uma obsessão psicótica por você — explicou Alice com um fio de voz. — Mas Bella não se intimidou e... Ai! — Fechou os olhos, exibindo uma palidez fantasmagórica.

— Alice — chamou Edward, levando mais uma vez os dedos ao pescoço da amiga.

Nenhuma resposta.

— Ela está quase em choque — afirmou Bella, puxando a coberta e a envolvendo nela. — Temos de mantê-la aquecida.

Um estranho estampido se fez ouvir e Bella poderia jurar que algo passara raspando em sua orelha, quando ouviu o vidro da janela se rachar acima dela.

— Abaixe-se! — ordenou Edward, puxando Bella para o chão. Em seguida, inclinou-se sobre as duas. — Somos alvos fáceis. Temos de escapar e só há uma maneira.

— Qual?

— A porta de trás. Venha. — Jogando Alice por sobre o ombro, tomou a mão de Bella e a puxou para a saída do lado oposto da aeronave. — Continue abaixada!

Encontravam-se de frente para a parede de metal do hangar. A alguns metros dali, havia uma porta que dava para um longo corredor até a oficina de manutenção. Porém, quando Edward a estava alcançando, outro tiro ricocheteou no ar.

Antes que Bella se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, ele a puxou de volta para a parte dos fundos da aeronave. Em frente a eles havia um dos carrinhos de golfe que utilizavam para transportar os passageiros do lobby ao avião. Edward pousou Alice com cuidado no banco de trás, enquanto Bella pulava para o banco do carona antes de ele se sentar atrás do volante.

O barulho do motor era alto e enquanto Edward manobrava o pequeno veículo com a mão esquerda, abaixava a cabeça de Bella com a direita. Com um movimento brusco, virou o volante e ela pensou que fossem conseguir, mas logo o barulho de uma rajada de balas contra o metal se fez ouvir.

— Tânia está atirando no avião. Segure-se! — ordenou Edward.

Logo Bella descobriu o porquê daquela recomendação. O veículo girava de um lado para outro, à mercê das manobras radicais.

— Deus! E Alice? — indagou Bella, apavorada.

— Está segura lá atrás.

Sangrando até a morte, pensou Bella.

— Droga! Agora está atingindo o Piper — resmungou Edward, segurando o volante com firmeza para girá-lo em cento e oitenta graus para a direita.

Do lugar onde se encontrava, Bella vislumbrou a asa de um avião e em seguida o teto do hangar, composto de uma série de vigas, arames e luzes. E então conseguiu avistar a perna de uma mulher.

— Ela está acima de nós — ofegou Bella. — Nas vigas!

— E agora acertou o Moody. Danação! Esse avião não nos pertence! — Edward fez outra manobra radical e o motor engasgou, morrendo em seguida.

— Droga! — Puxou Bella para fora do veículo e ergueu Alice como se fosse uma pena.

— Temos algum plano?

— Sim. Correr feito loucos para trás do Beechcraft...

— Para onde?

— Para trás daquele aeroplano a sua frente, que se encontra na área de manutenção. É forte como um tanque.

Juntos, contornaram o avião. O coração de Bella quase saltando pela boca a cada estampido de bala.

Edward abriu a porta de um dos armários, pousando Alice no chão e, em seguida, empurrou Bella para dentro.

— O quê... — começou ela, mas Edward lhe cobriu os lábios com os dedos.

— Fique aqui. Estarão seguras.

Oh, Deus! Bella o puxou pela manga da camisa no instante em que ele girou para partir.

— Aonde vai?

— Certificar-me de que ficarão seguras. Iria fazer o papel de herói.

— Não, Edward...

— Tenho de impedi-la.

— Ela está com uma arma.

— Tânia não atirará em mim. Tentarei distraí-la enquanto os policiais não chegam.

Por um lado ele tinha razão, pensou Bella. Aquela mulher queria Edward vivo.

— Ela é louca.

— Sim, mas prometa-me que não sairá daqui. — E diante do silêncio hesitante de Bella. — Danação, prometa-me! Não posso fazer isso com você aí fora servindo de alvo. — A voz masculina soava rouca e baixa.

— Ela está nas vigas — sussurrou Bella.

— Eu sei.

Puxou-o pela camisa, aproximando os rostos de ambos.

— Não se machuque. Nem sequer um fio de cabelo.

— Não me machucarei — prometeu Edward, beijando-lhe os lábios e, em seguida, fechando a porta que a isolou no armário.

**~~x~~**

A ampla porta do hangar havia sido aberta, espalhando luz por todo o ambiente. A polícia estava por toda parte. Alice se encontrava deitada em uma maca com Jasper inclinado sobre ela.

— Ela está...

— Viva também. Oh, Bella quando ela atirou em você...

— Não fui atingida! Saberia se tivesse sido — falou, mas, ao seguir o olhar de Edward, descobriu que a manga da camisa estava úmida e o sangue lhe pingava pelos dedos. Quando fora ferida?

Provavelmente, no momento em que Edward as fizera abaixar no carrinho.

No mesmo instante, um paramédico postou-se ao seu lado, rasgando-lhe a manga e revelando um ferimento à bala.

— Bella? — chamou ele.

Sim, Bella o escutou, mas a visão foi escurecendo e tudo o mais perdeu o foco...

— Segure-a — ordenou o paramédico ao mesmo tempo em que Edward o fazia. Passaram pela polícia que tentava controlar uma histérica Tânia, que gritava repetidamente que Edward era dela.

Um dos oficiais segurava a mala que continha o corpo de Victória.

O mesmo corpo que Tânia utilizara para aterrorizar Bella. Jasper observava Alice ser colocada em uma ambulância, parecendo pálido e tenso.

— Ela está...

— Respirando. E Bella?

— Uma bala a atingiu no braço.

Jasper anuiu, estoico e forte como sempre, mas algo em seu olhar denunciava que estava prestes a perder aquelas qualidades.

Se acontecesse o pior...

Edward teria de lidar com aquela culpa para sempre. Mas deixaria para pensar naquilo mais tarde.

— Quero vê-la — insistiu Bella com a enfermeira, sentada em um dos quartos da emergência do hospital, com um curativo no braço e medicada. — Preciso ver Alice.

— Ela está descansando.

— Sim, mas ficará bem?

— A cirurgia transcorreu sem problemas. Ela conseguirá.

Oh, graças a Deus. Melhor que ter aquela notícia seria ouvi-la dos lábios de Edward. Ele estivera a seu lado durante todo o tempo, mais uma vez lhe segurando a mão, afastando-lhe os cabelos da face e lhe sorrindo. Porém, conhecia aquele homem o suficiente para saber o quanto estava devastado.

Havia apenas alguns minutos, ele fora levado dali para ser examinado e não mais voltara.

Emmett aparecera para verificar como Bella estava e lhe disse que a levaria para casa, mas ela não queria Emmett, e sim Edward.

— Estou bem para levantar — insistiu Bella com a enfermeira, que suspirou e deu um passo para o lado.

Testou as pernas cambaleantes e as firmou no chão. Não poderia mais desmaiar. Tinha de ser forte e dar apoio a Edward. Tentar lhe dirimir o sentimento de culpa.

Encontrou o quarto de Alice a duas portas do dela.

Emmett sentou-se em uma cadeira, enquanto Jasper caminhou de um lado para outro.

— Ela está dormindo — informou ele.

— Correu tudo bem na cirurgia?

Os dois homens se entreolharam e Bella sentiu um frio no estômago.

— O que foi?

— A bala destruiu parte do osso da clavícula e alguns músculos. Os médicos não sabem dizer o quanto de mobilidade ela recuperará.

— Oh, Deus! — sussurrou Bella, apavorada.

— Venha — chamou Emmett, segurando-a pelo braço. — Precisa descansar.

Bella permitiu que ele a guiasse até o corredor.

— Quero falar com Edward. Emmett deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Bella...

— Se não me levar até ele, eu o encontrarei sozinha.

— Não é uma boa ideia. Edward está se culpando pelo que aconteceu.

— Posso ajudá-lo.

— Como sabe?

— Porque o amo.

Emmett a fitou por um longo instante e, em seguida, anuiu. — Certo, vamos. — Puxou-a em direção às portas de saída. — Ele não vai querer escutá-la.

— Eu sei.

— Tentará afastá-la.

— Não se preocupe. Sou mais forte do que aparento.

A preocupação pareceu abandoná-lo.

— Acredito que seja. — Emmett a levou para fora, onde uma sombra escura se encontrava recostada à parede, embora não tivesse nada de casual na tensão que fervilhava sob a superfície.

— Que droga! Não disse que queria ficar sozinho, Emmett?!

— Ela queria vê-lo.

— Bella deveria estar na cama — afirmou Edward, pegando a muleta que se encontrava a seu lado e claudicando para frente até surgir sob a luz da lâmpada. A face estava pálida e tensa e os olhos sombrios quando a segurou pelo braço.

Emmett depositou um beijo breve na face de Bella antes de partir, deixando-os ali para resolver o que seria de seu futuro.

— Não deve ficar aqui fora — resmungou Edward, guiando-a para dentro. Contudo, antes de alcançar o quarto que ocupava, Bella estacou.

— Espere!

— Bella...

Jasper os avistou e franziu o cenho.

— Deus, Edward! Faça-a se sentar.

— Estou tentando!

Bella posou a mão que não fora ferida sobre o braço de Edward, que estremeceu de leve. Ele também estava ferido.

— Não preciso me sentar. Preciso de você.

Edward fechou os olhos e ergueu as mãos. — Não posso. Não posso fazer isso. Vou chamar Emmett.

Bella lhe fitou as costas, ansiando por ele.

— Edward! — chamou-o.

Ele parou, mas não girou para encará-la. Em vez disso, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Precisamos conversar.

Edward emitiu um som baixo, enquanto suspirava.

— Eu sei.

— Sim, para começar, quero que entenda que tinha decidido ficar sozinha para o resto da vida, mas então encontrei você. No início, isso me assustou, mas arrisquei-me. E, embora fingisse que o que existia entre nós era apenas sexo, significou muito mais. Foi maravilhoso e não me arrependo de nada.

— Bella...

— Nenhum arrependimento. E sabe de uma coisa? Não deveria se arrepender também. O que temos é especial, meu querido.

Edward virou-se para encará-la.

— Victória está morta. Alice quase morreu...

— Mas não morreu.

— E você...

— Estou aqui na sua frente — interrompeu-o Bella, sorrindo.

Edward meneou a cabeça, inconformado.

— Não é tão simples assim.

— Não, não é. Precisa de tempo para pensar, lamentar e superar isso tudo. E deve se permitir esse tempo. Mas quando acabar, ainda estarei aqui, na sua frente, pronta para amá-lo.

Edward fechou os olhos e tornou a abri-los.

— Quase foi morta por minha causa.

— Quase não conta. — Bella tocou-o no queixo, em seguida inclinou-se, depositando um beijo no local. — E eu o amo.

Um som rouco escapou dos lábios de Edward, enquanto ele a puxava com cuidado, aninhando-a no peito largo.

— E eu a amo também. Muito! Tanto que esse sentimento está me matando.

Bella sentiu os olhos se encher de lágrimas.

— Eu sei.

— Sabe?

— Estava estampado em seu rosto quando saiu para nos defender daquela mulher ensandecida.

— Era puro terror.

— E quando Tânia apontou o revólver para nós.

— Também era puro terror.

— Terror, não. Amor...

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro, encostando a testa à dela.

— Sim, amor. Amo você como nunca imaginei ser possível.

Bella anuiu.

— Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida — declarou ele, sorrindo e revelando as covinhas no rosto.

Bella percebeu um movimento à direita deles.

Emmett e Jasper se encontravam à porta do quarto de Alice, escutando a conversa dos dois. Atrás deles, Alice, que havia acordado, acenava com um movimento fraco.

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Talvez devêssemos ter esta conversa em...

— Particular — completou Edward, abrindo a primeira porta que encontrou no corredor.

Um almoxarifado...

Uma sonora gargalhada escapou dos lábios carnudos.

— Deve estar brincando.

Bella o puxou para dentro. — Ah, não podemos reclamar. É perfeito. Acabamos onde começamos.

Sem se fazer de rogado, ele assentiu e a envolveu em seus braços, onde Bella pertencia e ficaria para todo o sempre.

_Fim_

**Acabou! E aí? O que acharam do capítulo?**

**Agradeço a NanA, Lais, MandaTaishoCullen, .31105674 por terem me mandado seus reviews. Meninas, vocês são demais! Agradeço a todos que seguiram, e favoritaram a história.**

**Para quem não sabe, estou postando uma história chamada Estranho Casamento, deem uma passadinha lá.**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


End file.
